Actitudes
by Neferura
Summary: Hermione intenta olvidar a Draco, pero.. ¿lo conseguirá?
1. Capitulo 1

Estoy corrigiendo el fanfic, reeditándolo.

**Disclaimer**: ningun personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1**

Hermione Granger se encontraba en su rincón favorito de la biblioteca, donde casi nunca había nadie y así podía gozar de la tranquilidad que necesitaba para estudiar y pensar en sus cosas. Era Navidad y no había mucho que hacer en Hogwarts, salvo observar como Ron y Harry jugaban casi constantemente al snap explosivo y al ajedrez mágico. La mayoría de los alumnos habían regresado a sus hogares para pasar la Navidad en familia, pero como casi todos los años ellos tres se habían quedado para pasar las fiestas juntos. Salvo unos cuantos alumnos de cursos distintos y Neville no había nadie mas en la torre de Gryffindor. Echaba de menos a las revoltosas de Lavender y Parvati, quien diría que después de 6 años compartiendo habitación por fin iban a llevarse bien, aunque siguiera habiendo entre ellas notables diferencias. Pero a la que más extrañaba era a Ginny, la pelirroja se había convertido en su mejor amiga, a ella le podía contar todo y viceversa.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba allí de nuevo, mirándola desde la distancia, conteniendo la respiración a cada gesto de la chica, observaba embelesado como le caían algunos mechones sobre su rostro, inclinado hacia la izquierda, mientras con sus dedos jugueteaba inconscientemente con ellos, enroscándolos y volviendo a soltarlos. Y sabia que aquello estaba mal, y que aquella chica no debería despertar en él ningún sentimiento que no fuera odio y repulsión, pero no sabia con seguridad en que momento de su corta vida se había convertido en el objeto de su deseo y frustración, o quizás era algo mas, algo que daba miedo incluso nombrarlo... amor.

Echó una mirada furtiva su alrededor, la biblioteca estaba desierta, los escasos habitantes de Hogwarts debían estar haciendo otras cosas más interesantes que perder el tiempo en ese lugar. Se puso de pie y camino sigilosamente hasta situarse detrás de la chica, se inclinó sobre ella y leyó por encima de su hombro el libro que ella sostenía.

- " Al ser inteligentes y capaces de hablar, no se les puede llamar bestias" – hizo una mueca y arrastró aun más las palabras – claro que son bestias, y unas bestias asquerosas.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Malfoy, ya tenía suficiente con pensar en él 23 horas al día, para que la única hora que tenía para ella viniera él a robársela – ¿conoces a alguno Malfoy?.

- ¿Algún que?

- Algún centauro ¿no, verdad? Entonces por que no cierras tu bocaza y me dejas en paz – contestó ella de la forma mas indiferente que pudo.

El chico vaciló un momento¿es que nunca se lo iba a poner fácil? – estoy aburrido, y es mas fácil venir a molestarte – contestó sentándose a un lado de la chica que emitió un pequeño bufido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí ?¿Por qué no te has ido a tu casa y nos ahorras tu presencia?

"¿Tanto me odia?" se preguntó el chico, bueno era comprensible, cinco años de insultos y humillaciones no se olvidaban tan fácilmente. Sonrió intentando guardar la compostura y se quedó mirándola mientras la chica ignoraba su presencia.

Estuvieron así unos 10 minutos, él mirándola y ella cada vez poniéndose más nerviosa.

"¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy?" se preguntaba Hermione a sí misma "¿está tonto o qué¿Nunca se va a marchar? Y dios que deje de mirarme así..."

Draco paseo su vista otra vez por toda la biblioteca para asegurarse de que no había entrado nadie y siguió concentrado en el rostro de Hermione, que se había vuelto ligeramente sonrojado.

- ¡¡Ya basta!! – gritó ella de repente girándose para mirarle de frente – ¿se puede saber qué coño miras¡¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?! – gritóagitando su mano delante de ella.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido, no sabía que ella tuviese ese carácter, por un momento no supo que hacer, "esto no puede salir bien, no puede", se repetía para si mismo.

- ¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta¿Estás sordo? – Hermione se ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa, era consciente de lo cerca que tenía al rubio – ¡¿qué miras?! – al no obtener respuesta se desesperó y se levantó bruscamente de la silla dispuesta a marcharse de allí pero el chico la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiese escapar y tiró de ella obligándole a sentarse otra vez.

Estás preciosa hoy – dijo Malfoy con su voz fría e insinuante.

Hermione parpadeó una vez, dos, tres veces, lo que acaba de oír no podía ser cierto. Sacudió su cabeza levemente y abrió mucho los ojos – ¿qué... qué estás diciendo? – tartamudeó.

- ¿Quién es la sorda ahora Granger? – preguntó sin quitar sus ojos grises de su rostro.

Hermione miró a todos los lados, por alguna parte tenía que estar Parkinson escondida, riéndose de ella, eso era, seguro que era una broma típica de Slytherin.

- Estamos solos Granger – dijo cogiéndola de la barbilla. La chica apartó la mano de Malfoy de un manotazo y se puso de pie.

- No sé a que juegas Malfoy – dijo buscando su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica – pero no me gusta, déjame.

- No puedo dejarte – contestó él poniéndose también de pie.

Hermione sacó su varita dispuesta a utilizarla si el chico seguía acercándose pero Malfoy la golpeó en la mano haciendo que la tirara al suelo. La respiración de Hermione se hizo frenética y comenzó a retroceder despacio hasta toparse con una estantería. Estaba atrapada en un pasillo de la biblioteca entre libros y Malfoy. El se acercó a ella, la miraba fijamente, sin ningún leve atisbo de sentimiento en su rostro, frío como la piedra. Hermione se aplastó más contra la estantería, Malfoy estaba ya encima de ella, cerró los ojos fuertemente tensando todo su cuerpo, preparándose para cualquier cosa... y entonces notó como el chico agachaba su cabeza y la reposaba en su pecho. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró hacia abajo, veía la cabellera rubia descansando contra su cuello. Malfoy movió sus brazos y se abrazó a la cintura de Hermione mientras seguía con su cabeza pegada al pecho de la chica, escuchando su agitada respiración y el latir frenético de su corazón.

Hermione no podía reaccionar, Malfoy la estaba ¿abrazando? Ni en sus mejores sueños ocurrían esas cosas. Después de unos breves instantes decidió hacer algo así que lentamente subió sus brazos y colocó uno en la cabeza del chico y el otro un poco por debajo de su blanco cuello. Al notar las manos de Hermione, Draco se abrazó a ella con mas fuerza pero levantó su cabeza para ponerla pegada al rostro de la chica. Aspiró el perfume de sus cabellos y le habló al oído, quemándola la piel con su aliento.

- No tengas miedo Hermione, nunca te haría daño – susurró.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda – Malfoy ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó también en susurros.

El Slytherin acarició con un dedo el cuello de Hermione – siempre te he odiado Granger, solo eras una sangre sucia – habló el chico, Hermione se revolvió un poco ante esas palabras – pero el pasado año y este, he empezado a plantearme muchas cosas, cosas que antes ni siquiera se me pasaban por la cabeza, y tu tienes la culpa. Me gustas mucho y eso es algo que no va con mi forma de vida – terminó de hablar y se retiró de la chica para observar su reacción. Frunció el ceño al comprobar que ella seguía estática en la misma posición donde la había dejado.

- Granger... me ha costado mucho decirte eso, te agradecería q que me dijeras algo.

La chica le miró a los ojos ¿ese era realmente Draco Malfoy? – yo... no sé que decir, esto es irreal. No juegues conmigo por favor – su voz se quebró al final de la frase y algunas lágrimas afluyeron a sus ojos – no sabes lo que es querer a alguien que te desprecia por lo que eres – siguió pasándose una mano por los ojos.

Era lo que estaba esperando oír, ella se había fijado en él, y estaba llorando ¡le gustaba! Draco tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a saltar de felicidad. Se acercó a ella y agarró su cara entre sus manos – no estoy jugando, nunca juego – se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

Al instante Hermione notó la calidez de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos y todo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor. Se dejo besar, y cuando Draco le entreabrió con su lengua los labios permitió que él profundizara el beso, volviéndose apasionado e intenso. El chico se separó de ella para tomar aliento y la miró, con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas arreboladas, era tan bonita. Colocó sus manos en la fina cintura de Hermione y la atrajo hacia si. La chica temblaba de emoción, era feliz, ella amaba a Malfoy desde hacia algún tiempo, había pasado noches en vela intentado racionalizar ese sentimiento, pero al final se había dado por vencida, no podía luchar contra ese amor que la azotaba cada vez que veía al rubio. Recibió el beso de Malfoy y le pasó las manos por el cuello. Sintió como el chico trazaba un suave camino de besos y mordiscos desde su boca hasta su cuello, haciéndola suspirar. Le levantó la cabeza y le obligó a que la volviera a besar en la boca, devorándose mutuamente, las manos de él recorrían todo su cuerpo y a ella no le importaba ya nada, estaba haciendo lo que mas deseaba en el mundo. Introdujo sus manos por debajo del jersey de Draco, palpando su ancha espalda y notando como el sudor invadía su cuerpo. Se estaban ahogando en su propio beso, Hermione echó el cuello hacia atrás y Draco lo beso con vehemencia, loco por el contacto de las manos de Hermione sobre su piel. Deslizó las manos hasta su túnica y se la desabrochó dejándola caer, concentrándose después en la blusa de la chica, dejando su sujetador blanco a la vista. Ella hizo lo mismo, deshaciéndose del jersey negro de Draco, tirándolo lejos, era una locura, claro que lo era, pero le daba igual. Le quitó la camiseta que llevaba debajo y dejó al descubierto el torso del chico ó que se abrazó a ella, sintiendo mutuamente la piel del otro, era una sensación increíble. Él obligó a Hermione a tumbarse en el suelo, mientras con su varita murmuraba un par de hechizos. Ser arrodilló junto a ella y besó su estómago para recorrer con su lengua su fina piel desde su ombligo hasta su cuello. La miró a los ojos y murmuró – Hermione, te quiero.

Ella cogió la cara del chico y la acercó mas – yo también te quiero, Draco Malfoy – y se volvieron a besar mientras él seguía desnudándola.

Sus cuerpos desnudos temblaban ligeramente de frío y excitación, él se colocó entre las piernas de Hermione y la preguntó suavemente – ¿estás segura de esto?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y le acarició el rostro, él se echo encima de ella y con suavidad la penetró. Fue un dolor sordo, que la recorrió entera haciéndola estremecerse y gemir. Draco paró en secó y la miró – ¿estás bien?

Ella comenzó a normalizar su respiración y a acostumbrarse a Draco – si estoy bien, no te preocupes – contestó sonriendo.

El chico la volvió a llenar de besos y comenzó a moverse lentamente sintiendo como el cuerpo de Hermione ponía menos resistencia a sus movimientos, pasado un tiempo Hermione gemía bajito de placer y él dejaba escapar algún sonido ronco de su boca. Se besaron intensamente notando como llegaban juntos al clímax, siendo uno solo, enterrándose uno en el cuerpo del otro.

Draco se dejo caer sobre ella, exhausto, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello mientras Hermione le abrazaba, no quería que ese momento acabara nunca. El rubio se movió hacia un lado y colocó a la chica sobre su pecho mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – no quiero que te separes nunca de mí.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pasados unos minutos se removió – no deberíamos quedarnos aquí, alguien podría vernos.

Malfoy se levanto muy a su pesar y empezó a vestirse.

- Podías... podías dormir conmigo, casi no hay nadie en Gryffindor y estoy sola en mi habitación – dijo Hermione con timidez.

- ¿Estás segura? Si nos pillan...

Ella sonrió - si nos pillan, nos han pillado.

oOoooooooooooooooooooooooOo

Unas manos suaves y grandes la abrazaban por detrás. Draco dormía pegado a su espalda, notaba su suave respiración en el cuello. Le daba miedo moverse, no quería despertarle, no quería que se fuera de su lado nunca.

Draco abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cabellera castaña de Hermione. Se movió un poco y la abrazó mas fuerte mientras la susurraba buenos días. Ella se giró para darle un beso en los labios y mirarle de frente.

- Buenos días – dijo – ¿qué tal has dormido?

- Bien, no pensé que las camas de Gryffindor fueran tan cómodas – dijo el rubio con picardía.

- Tonto... - Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz – oye Draco ¿por qué te decidiste ayer a declararte?.

Draco frunció los labios, declararse, ella tenía razón, se había declarado a una chica cuando normalmente eran ellas las que se tiraban a sus pies – bueno, te dije que últimamente había pensado en muchas cosas y además... no sé si seguiré en Hogwarts al año que viene.

- ¿No vas a hacer séptimo aquí? – preguntó Hermione con horror.

- El Señor Oscuro ha vuelto – dijo Malfoy lentamente – y mi padre quiere que sea mortífago así que no creo que siga aquí, no con Dumbledore cerca.

- ¿Y tu quieres ser mortífago? – el hecho de tener a un futuro asesino en su cama la hizo estremecerse de miedo.

Draco se encogió de hombros – ¿es lo que se espera que sea no?

Hermione se mordió los labios – ¿pero es lo que tu quieres?

- No lo sé, ya te he dicho que últimamente he estado pensado mucho – dijo mientras su cara se ensombrecía. Pasaron unos minutos en un incómodo silencio hasta que el chico volvió a hablar – ahora que no hay casi alumnos será mas fácil vernos, luego tendremos que tener cuidado.

A Hermione no le gusto el tono con que dijo eso, era casi como una orden.

- Tengo que irme a Slytherin, espero que no se hayan dado cuenta de mi ausencia – dijo mientras besaba delicadamente a Hermione en los labios. Esta no pudo evitar abrazarle, el chico sonrió y la devolvió el abrazo – estas muy guapa por las mañanas – se despegó de ella y comenzó a vestirse – luego te veo – salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras.

Cuando llego a la sala común se encontró con Ron y con Harry que ya estaban despiertos y esperaban a que Hermione bajara, pero sus caras palidecieron cuando al que vieron bajar fue a Malfoy y no a su amiga. El rubio pasó por su lado sin detenerse ni decir ni una sola palabra y salió por el retrato. Atónitos por la visión que acababan de contemplar se precipitaron escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de Hermione que en ese momento salía.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Ron sofocado – ¿estás bien?

La chica le miró sorprendida – claro ¿por qué no lo iba a estar?

- Acabamos de ver a Malfoy saliendo de aquí – dijo Harry preocupado.

La chica se puso roja y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte. Ron movió su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero ella lo esquivaba – ¿qué te pasa?

- Malfoy ha estado conmigo – dijo ella por fin mirándole a los ojos.

La mandíbula de Ron se abrió de par en par – como que... como – tartamudeaba Ron

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Ron explotó – ¡¡¿has pasado la noche con ese, te has acostado con él?!!

La chica le miró sorprendida, no esperaba una palmadita en el hombro pero tampoco eso – oye Ron, no me grites.

- ¿Qué no te grite?? Harry ¡¡se atreve a decirme que no la grite!!Dame una explicación pero ya!! – siguió chillando el pelirrojo.

- No hay ninguna explicación.

- ¡¿Como que no la hay Hermione?! – Exclamó Ron. Su tez comenzó a coger un leve color entre ceniciento y rojo. Parecía que se estuviera ahogando.

Hermione recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Ron de arriba abajo, éste temblaba de ira - Ron, tranquilízate - susurró Hermione.

- ¿¿Que me tranquilice dices¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE¡no me lo puedo creer!, te has estado revolcando con ese cabrón eres una zorr...

No pudo terminar la frase, la mano de Hermione saltó como un resorte y se estrelló en la cara de Ron.

- ¡¡No te atrevas a decir eso, tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme!! - chilló Hermione. Como un rayo pasó entre los dos y desapareció por el retrato.

Harry, apenas pudo articular - Ron, creo que te has pasado...

Pero Ron parecía estar en otra galaxia, le miró a los ojos y se dejó caer en un sillón cercano. No paraba de frotarse el lado de la cara donde Hermione le había dejado su mano marcada.

oOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

Malfoy acababa de entrar a su sala común

"Espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que no he dormido aquí" pensaba un Draco Malfoy muy distinto del que solía ser. Su cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora, no podía dejar de revivir la noche pasada con Hermione, el olor de su pelo, la suavidad de su piel, sus profundo ojos castaños clavados en él. Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le miraba desde un pasillo..

- Draco.. – la odiosa voz de Pansy Parkinson sacó a Draco de su estupor - ¿donde estabas?. Hace media hora que te he ido a buscar para desayunar juntos pero no estabas en tu cuarto.

"Maldita sea, piensa Draco piensa, rápido"- Pansy estaba haciendo footing.

- Footing... ya... y dime una cosa Draco, antes de ir a correr ¿has hecho la cama? Porque parecía como si no hubieses pasado la noche en la habitación..

"Me ha calado" – Sí – dijo - es que no podía dormir muy bien y me he levantado muy temprano, como tenía tiempo antes de desayunar he hecho la cama y he salido a correr.

Pansy frunció el ceño – ya – dijo - tendrás que ducharte entonces... me voy a desayunar.

- Si, si, tengo que ducharme he sudado mucho. Te veo en el comedor - Y salió disparado hacia su habitación.

Pansy se quedó un momento de pie mirando en la dirección en la que había desaparecido Draco - me esta engañando - dijo en voz baja. Pansy suspiró, se había quedado en Hogwarts en Navidades para poder estar con Malfoy. Había renunciado a volver a su casa, con sus padres y su familia con tal de estar estas vacaciones con su amado. No había muchos chicos de Slytherin que pasaran las Navidades en Hogwarts, incluso Crabbe y Goyle se habían marchado a sus casas, Malfoy les había dicho que se podían ir y ellos pensaban que los dulces que hacían sus madres eran mil veces mejores que los de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, así q que no se lo habían pensado dos veces. Pansy creyó que esa era su oportunidad para pasar mas tiempo con Draco, pero no fue así. Draco la evitaba, ponía excusas absurdas para salir corriendo siempre que ella se acercaba. No lo entendía, si incluso había ido con él al baile del torneo de los tres magos, y nunca se habían llevado mal, pero últimamente Malfoy estaba muy raro. - Algo le pasa - dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la casa.

oOooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

Hermione caminaba con desgana hacia el comedor, ni siquiera las armaduras encantadas que cantaban villancicos cuando alguien pasaba consiguieron arrancarla de sus pensamientos.

- Hermione pelo estropajo Granger, Hermione pelo estropajo Granger - Chillaba Peeves que se había puesto una guirnalda de Navidad en la cabeza.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada - vete a la mierda Peeves no estoy de humor.

Peeves le sacó la lengua y desapareció.

Cuando llego al comedor la mayoría de los profesores ya no se encontraban allí y los escasos alumnos que había remoloneaban en las mesas, preferían sentirse un poquito menos solos.

- Buenos días Hermione – saludó Neville agitando la mano alegremente.

- Hola Neville ¿qué tal está hoy el desayuno?.

- Está genial, no puedo dejar de comer¡¡voy a reventar!! – rió Neville.

- Muy bien pues entonces recomiéndame algo – contestó la chica sonriéndole amablemente.

- Las tortitas con sirope de chocolate – exclamó.

- Jaja... ¿quieres que me ponga como una vaca, eh?- contestó Hermione mientras se servía un generoso plato de tortitas.

- Que fa, eftaf eftupenda – dijo Neville con la boca llena mientras luchaba por no atragantarse.

- Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.

La verdad es que Hermione estaba guapísima. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no era " Hermione, pelo estropajo, Granger ". Llevaba una falda larga de pana de color beige y un jersey de lana morado de cuello alto. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja.

Comenzó a comer su desayuno mientras Neville le contaba que era incapaz de realizar la poción para revelar la tinta invisible que Snape les había puesto de deberes. La voz de Neville se fue haciendo cada vez más lejana mientras Hermione comenzó a sentir náuseas. No podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de sus amigos. Había pensado que un buen desayuno y una animada conversación la harían olvidar durante un momento su pelea con Ron, pero se equivocaba. Ella sabia que su relación con Malfoy era imposible y aún ahora que sabia que él la amaba más improbable era q que duraran mucho tiempo. Jamás pensó que Ron reaccionaría así. Siempre creyó que si se diera la casualidad de poder salir con Draco sus amigos la apoyarían, por mucho que odiaran a Malfoy. Ya no estaba tan segura. "Si por lo menos Ginny estuviera aquí"

Ella y Hermione se habían hecho muy amigas el ultimo año, siempre se contaban todo. Ginny le contaba todo sobre Harry y ella era la única persona a la que Hermione le había revelado su secreto.

Una lucecita debió encenderse en el cerebro de Neville porque intuyó que hacía rato que Hermione no le escuchaba. - ¿Te encuentras bien?, estás como ida – preguntó.

- ¿Qué?. O si, lo siento, no te preocupes te ayudaré con la poción, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme - Respondió Hermione mientras se levantaba.

En el momento en que se disponía a salir por la puerta se cruzó con Draco. Su corazón se aceleró en milésimas de segundo, como hubiese deseado echarse a sus brazos y contarle lo sucedido. Draco la miró, la sonrió y le rozó imperceptiblemente la mano y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde estaba Pansy devorando el desayuno como un troll.

- Entro o no entro - se preguntaba Hermione nerviosa mientras se frotaba compulsivamente las manos ante el retrato de la señora gorda.

- Vamos niña, es para hoy, vas a entrar o prefieres quedarte ahí de pie – soltó la señora gorda un poco cansada ya de esperar la contraseña.

- Renos saltarines – dijo. El retrato se abrió y Hermione estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero al final se armó de valor y entró. En la sala común solo estaban algunos alumnos de tercero y cuarto - Ufff – suspiró aliviada, no quería volver a discutir con Ron.

Iba justo a sentarse en un sofá cuando oyó las voces de Ron y de Harry que venían por la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos.

- ¡Pero es increíble!, no me puedo creer Harry que tu apruebes lo que hizo.

- Ron, a mí no me parece bien pero... ¿qué vamos a hacer¿Atarla a la pata de su cama?, sus razones tendrá. Quizás Malfoy no es tan horrible como pensamos.

- Eso no te lo crees tú ni borracho – dijo Ron burlonamente.

Hermione se puso nerviosa, se sentó rápidamente y fingió leer un libro que había en una mesita.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de bajar la escalera se dieron cuenta de que Hermione se encontraba ahí.

- Hermione, dijo Ron ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Leer ¿o no lo ves?

- Vaya, no sabía que pudieses leer al revés...

Hermione miró bien el libro, estaba al revés, con los nervios lo había cogido mal. Se puso roja como un tomate y lo giró.

- Perdón, podrías devolverme mi libro - preguntó un chico de tercero a Hermione.

Vaya, jeje, rió nerviosa Hermione, pensé que era mío toma.

Ron la miró ceñudo. - ¿Ves? Solo has estado una noche con Malfoy y ya te estas volviendo idiota.

- ¡Ron! - gritó Harry - ahora no, no estamos solos.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – ¿cómo eres tan cruel? - y salió corriendo a su habitación.

- Por Dios Ron otra vez no – protestó Harry y salió detrás de Hermione.

Harry llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

- No tengo ganas de hablar – gimió Hermione. Estaba tirada en la cama. La almohada todavía tenía el perfume de Draco.

- Venga Hermione, por favor, déjame entrar. Ya sabes como es Ron, es muy impulsivo. Lo que le pasa es que no quiere que Malfoy te haga daño.

Hermione abrió la puerta – no tenéis ni idea - susurró y volvió a la cama.

Harry entró. No sabía que hacer, si quedarse de pie o sentarse en la cama de Hermione. Se sentía muy torpe en estas situaciones.

- Herm.. desde cuando ¿desde cuando te gusta Malfoy – balbuceó.

Hermione se incorporó – no lo sé, desde el principio ha sido una especie de amor-odio, no lo puedo evitar, me gusta mucho Harry.

- El amor es un asco – pensó Harry, él odiaba a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas y ahora su mejor amiga se liaba con él. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ¿Olvidarse de todo lo que le había hecho Malfoy?. Pensó en Cho, el curso pasado se había armado de valor para pedirle que saliera con él, pensó que ahora que no estaba Cedric tendría una oportunidad, pero se equivocó. Cho no tenía ganas ni de novios ni de nada. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se fue a otra escuela, decía que ésta le traía demasiados recuerdos.

- Harry ¿en qué piensas?.

- En nada... en que va a ser difícil aceptar la nueva situación, pero.. si tu le quieres...

- Le quiero.

- Pues entonces tendré que hacer la vista gorda – sonrío Harry.

- ¡¡Oh gracias!! Sabía que no me defraudarías – dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Harry. - Y ¿qué haremos con Ron?

- No lo sé, acuérdate como se puso cuando fuiste al baile con Krum, y cuando el año pasado nos contaste que os habías hecho novios en el verano - contestó mientras la devolvía el abrazo

- Ya...

- ¿Sabes Herm? Creo que Ron esta enamorado de ti.

* * *

**Neferura**


	2. Capitulo 2

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews. Os aclaro que todo lo que salga entre comillas son los pensamientos, creo que esta basntante claro.

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Por fin llegó Nochebuena. Todos se vistieron elegantemente y bajaron a cenar. La situación no había mejorado mucho, Ron apenas intercambiaba frases con Hermione y Harry tenía que hacer auténticos malabares para poder estar con los dos.

- Guau Hermione estás preciosa - exclamó Harry.

- Gracias. Llevaba un bonito vestido negro de tirantes con pequeños bordados que brillaban cuando se movía.

- Sí, no está mal - farfulló Ron.

- Vosotros también estáis muy guapos. ¿Nos vamos?

Cuando llegaron al comedor se encontraron con una gran mesa redonda que ocupaba el centro. Los profesores ya estaban allí, se les veía muy risueños, menos a Snape, se le notaba que la Navidad era una época que no lo entusiasmaba demasiado. Estaba luchando por ponerse uno de esos gorritos de fiesta pero o estaba mal hecho o su cabeza era demasiado grande. Agotado de tanta lucha lo dejó disimuladamente al lado de la profesora McGonagall mientras le quitaba el suyo.

Los tres amigos se sentaron entre unos alumnos de Ravenclaw y compañeros de Gryffindor.

- Por favor - dijo levantándose el director Dumbledore - ahora que parece que estamos todos...

- ¡Un momento! - era Neville que venía corriendo, llegó jadeando y rojo como un tomate. Se sentó al lado de Ron.

- Bien ahora que sí parece que estamos todos me gustaría desearos una feliz noche y una feliz Navidad. Espero que el recuerdo de las Navidades pasadas en Hogwarts no se borre nunca de vuestras mentes. Y ahora… - Golpeó la copa y las bandejas se llenaron de comida. Había de todo lo imaginable. A Ron casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Todos empezaron a comer y a charlar animadamente. Hermione notó como la observaban levantó la cabeza y a su izquierda cinco sitios mas allá descubrió a Draco... - ''Esta guapísimo'' pensó, llevaba un pantalón de pinzas negro y una camisa blanca. No pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta mientras éste le guiñaba un ojo.

- Hermione, te vas a volver bizca - dijo Ron con un tono muy desagradable.

- ¿Por qué no te atragantas y me libras de tu presencia Ron? - el chico le sacó la lengua y siguió comiendo.

- Oye ¿qué estas mirando? - preguntó Pansy a Draco.

- Nada, a ese estúpido de Weasley, apuesto lo que quieras a que en su vida ha comido como lo esta haciendo ahora…

Pansy rió por lo bajito - tienes razón ese pobretón, oye Draco, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir mañana a dar un paseo por el lago - dijo poniéndose colorada.

- No, lo siento es que tengo un montón de tarea sin acabar y las clases van a empezar pronto, otro día – respondió sin apenas mover un músculo de la cara.

Hermione intentaba agudizar el oído para ver que estaban hablando los dos Slytherin y para saber porque Pansy estaba tan pegada a él. "Pero ¿qué pretende esa?" Pensaba mientras agarraba con furia el tenedor...

- Herm... te vas a cargar el tenedor - observó Harry.

- Es verdad - dijo mirando el torcido tenedor - mierda ahora no puedo ponerlo bien - masculló mientras luchaba por ponerlo recto.

''¿Qué es eso?'' Pensó Dracó mientras empezaba a ponerse colorado. Algo le estaba frotando la pierna. Miró a Pansy que reía con una cara de idiota que no se aguantaba.

- Eh... Pansy, eso es mi pierna...

- Ya lo sé... ¿no te gusta?

- Si quisiera que alguien se restregara contra mi pierna, me compraría un gato, seguramente lo haría mucho mejor que tú.

Pansy se puso seria, paró de hacer piececitos y se retiró enfadada de la mesa en el momento en que se oía un gran ruido al otro lado. La profesora Sprout se había caído de la silla y los demás profesores trataban de ponerla de pie.

- Demasiado champagne querida - gorgoteó alegremente Dumbledore.

- Bien - dijo Harry - creo que es el momento de que nos vayamos antes de que esto se degrade más. No quiero ver a los profesores borrachos.

- ¡Yo tampoco! - exclamó Ron.

oOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

La mañana de Navidad se levantó despejada y solariega. Hermione se levantó y abrió todos sus regalos. Ya solo quedaba abrir el de Harry.

- Oh... ¡que pulsera más bonita! - era de cuentas de colores que brillaban alegremente.

- Vaya y este ¿de quien será? - Se preguntó mientras se disponía a abrirlo. Era un libro. Las brujas de Salem: su verdadera historia. Ron se había acordado. Muy contenta cogió los regalos para sus amigos y bajó a la sala común.

- ¡Feliz Navidad Hermione! - exclamó Harry alegre. Llevaba un jersey negro con una H gigante marca de Molly, la madre de Ron. Se adelanto a dar un beso a Hermione.

- ¡Feliz navidad Ron! – le deseó Hermione.

Ron emitió una especie de gruñido - a ti también.

- Toma Harry, esto es para ti - dijo mientras le tendía su regalo – y esto Ron, es para ti - dijo mientras se ponía colorada - y gracias por tu regalo, me ha encantado.

- No hay de que, lo había comprado hace mucho y ya no lo podía descambiar - farfulló mientras desenvolvía el regalo.- ¡Hala! Es un abono para ver los partidos de los Chudley Cannons. Gracias - y justo antes de lanzarse al cuello de Hermione recordó su traición y le extendió la mano.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada suplicante pero le estrechó la mano. Que cabezota era.

- Muchas gracias Hermione, me va a ser muy útil - dijo Harry mientas sostenía en alto un manual de quidditch con las mejores jugadas de la historia.

- Bueno chicos, voy a subir a cambiarme y enseguida vamos a desayunar.

En el momento en que entraba en la habitación una lechuza gris se coló por la ventana y depositó una carta en la cama. Era de Malfoy

Querida Hermione.

Feliz Navidad. Anoche estabas preciosa, tuve que agarrarme a la mesa para no lanzarme a tus brazos. Necesito verte ya. Podemos vernos esta noche a las 22.00 en el aula abandonada del segundo piso. La que esta al lado de la cristalera. Mándame la respuesta.

D.M

Hermione acercó la carta a su rostro, olía a él. Le contestó en un trocito de pergamino que iría a la cita.

- ¿Cómo haré para llegar a la clase?. – Hermione comenzó a hablar consigo misma - seguro que Filch está haciendo la ronda y además seguro que la señora Norris le acompaña... ¿y si me descubren?

Era ya de noche y en la sala común de Gryffindor Harry estaba realmente emocionado "le voy a ganar, le voy a ganar, solo tengo que comerle el caballo y será jaque mate". Ron no prestaba atención al ajedrez mágico, mientras Harry babeaba ante la posibilidad de ganarle por primera vez en su vida.

- ¿Qué hace Hermione?, Dios, Malfoy la ha trastornado mas de lo que yo pensaba – dijo mientras observaba a la chica.

Hermione estaba como atontada, sentada en un sillón, observando casi sin pestañear el reloj, contando los minutos, absorbiendo cada segundo que pasaba y que la separaban ya un poco menos de "su rubio". Entonces levantó la vista y le vió. La silueta de Ron estaba recortada contra las llamas de la chimenea, no sabía muy bien donde terminaba su pelo y donde empezaba el fuego. "¿Por qué me mira tanto?"

''Por qué no paro de mirarla?'' Pensó - Harry te estoy viendo... lo siento, te como el alfil, jaque mate.

- Noooo... te tenía, ya te tenía... - gemía Harry tirándose del pelo -

¡¡quiero la revancha!! - exclamó mientras se levantaba y le apuntaba con el dedo.

En la cabeza de Hermione las miles de dudas le estaban destrozando los nervios "me voy a volver loca. ¿Le pido

la capa invisible a Harry? Pero entonces me preguntaran para que... y no quiero que Ron se entere, paso. Filch me va a pillar, con la suerte que tengo...''

El reloj comenzó a sonar."Las 9.30" se sobresalto Hermione. ''Bueno si me levanto despacito quizás no se enteren de que me voy''.

- ¿Dónde vas Herm? - preguntó Harry.

- A dar una vuelta, me aburro como una ostra.

- ¿Tu te crees que yo me chupo el dedo? - espetó Ron irónico.

Hermione encogió los hombros - no tengo que darte explicaciones - y salió por el retrato.

- Harry, vamos a seguirla.

- No

- Sí

- No

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no Ron, eso no está bien - contestó Harry fastidiado.

- Pero si es para vigilar... tsk por si aparece Filch...

- ¿Tu te crees que yo me chupo el dedo? - dijo Harry imitando la voz de Ron.

- Que te den.

oOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

Hacia frío en los pasillos del inmenso castillo, Hermione castañeteaba sus dientes sin poder reprimirse. No llevaba nada de abrigo.

- Seré tonta, con la emoción me ido con lo puesto.

Lo puesto era unos pantalones de pana rojos y una chaqueta blanca de la que sobresalía una camiseta del mismo color.Llegó a un gran corredor donde estaban la mayoría de las aulas, parecía desierto por era muy largo y le daba miedo atravesarlo.

- Valor Hermione - susurró para darse animo a sí misma - eres una Gryffindor y los Gryffindor no tienen miedo.

Comenzó a caminar, casi de puntillas, sabia que el despacho de Filch no quedaba muy lejos. Solo escuchaba su respiración acelerada. De repente se frenó en seco, había oído algo. Su corazón comenzó a bombear frenéticamente. Agudizó el oído... nada.

- Tranquila Herm – intentó darse ánimo. Siguió caminando, inconsciente de ello, aceleró sus pasos al final del pasillo, entonces se paró otra vez, sí que había oído algo, giró lentamente la cabeza, estaba allí, a pocos metros de ella, se quedó paralizada escuchando, definitivamente había algo, emitía un ruido extraño, como un fru fru. Sin pensárselo se metió en un aula vacía y se escondió detrás de la puerta. Los ruidos se acercaron.''Dios me va a estallar el corazón!'' Pensó. El fru fru se paró delante de la clase. Hermione oyó como si alguien olfateara el aire.

- Qué demonios - susurró una desagradable voz.

''Snape!!... es Snape, por favor que no entre, por favor ...'' Imploraba la chica mientras se aplastaba contra la pared.

Snape escudriñó la oscuridad con cierto recelo, sonrió débilmente y se alejó. Hermione estuvo un bueno rato en tensión, sin atreverse casi a respirar, esperando, cuando paso algo de tiempo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, apartó la puerta de su cara y se escurrió hábilmente por el hueco que quedaba entre ella y la puerta.

- Uff, se marchó menos mal - respiró aliviada mientras se retiraba el sudor de la frente - ¿qué haría a estas horas por aquí?

- Eso mismo podría preguntarle yo señorita Granger - gruñó Snape.

- AAAAAhh - chilló Hermione llevándose la mano al pecho - que susto me ha dado.

- ¿Tan desagradable le parezco, Granger?.

- No, no profesor - tartamudeó. ''El muy capullo'' pensó, ''ha estado aquí fuera todo el rato esperando a que saliera''.

Snape sonrió maliciosamente adivinándola el pensamiento - así que la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts - dijo esto con algo de retintín - caminando por los pasillos de noche y fuera del horario establecido, tal vez el director Dumbledore debería enterarse de esto.

Hermione miró suplicante a Snape, tenía ganas de matarlo - estamos de vacaciones - gimió.

- No me mire así Granger, ni vacaciones ni porras, ha infringido una norma del colegio. Mañana vaya a mi despacho a primera hora para enterarse del castigo. ¿Con quién se iba a citar?

- Con nadie - contestó nerviosa.

- ¿Seguro? Si descubro que me miente el castigo será el doble.

- Con nadie profesor, seguro - se reafirmó.

- Bien ahora márchese por donde ha venido y que sea la última vez que la veo por aquí a estas horas.

- De acuerdo profesor - dijo. Se giró sobre sí misma y se disponía a irse cuando...

- Señorita Granger, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y tenga cuidado no la vaya a descubrir Filch.

- 50 puntos, pero que... - giró la cabeza y allí estaba Snape, mirándola diveson una sonrisa burlona en sus ojos.

- Capullo - farfulló. ''Bueno podía haber sido peor. Podía haberme llevado a ver a Dumbledore. ¿Estará perdiendo facultades?''.

Cuando llegó a la torre de su casa deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Ron no estuviera allí, pero ahí estaba.

- Vaya, que pronto has vuelto¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó Harry.

- Filch te ha pillado, lo sabía, eres taaan torpe - rió Ron.

- No fue Filch, fue Snape - gruñó Hermione enfadada.

- ¿Snape? Juajuajuajau. Hermione ahora si que la has cagado.

- Cállate Ron, eres un asqueroso.

- Te lo mereces por ir por ahí a estas horas al encuentro de tu asquerosa serpiente.

- ¡Eres un imbécil Ron!.

- ¡Y tu una sucia traidora!

- ¡Y tu un celoso de mierda!

Harry los miraba discutir como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis... ''ays...'' pensó...''que estrés... - ¡¡¡BASTA!!! - chilló.

Los dos pararon en seco de discutir y lo miraron incrédulos.

- ¡Estoy hasta las narices de vosotros¡Estoy deseando que se acaben las vacaciones para que esto se llene de gente y poder perderos de vista un buen rato! - y diciendo esto se largó camino hacía su dormitorio.

- Mira lo que has hecho - susurró Ron.

- ¿Lo que he hecho? Pero que cara tienes...

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio..

- ¿Y qué castigo te ha puesto el grasiento ese?

- No lo sé mañana tengo que ir a su despacho.

- Bueno, lo siento por ti... pero jamás aceptaré que estés con Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué Ron, no quieres que sea feliz? - preguntó Hermione.

Los ojos castaños de la chica se clavaban en él como puñales.

- Claro que quiero que seas feliz... pero con él no.

- ¿Entonces con quién?

Ron no contestó, en su lugar se puso rojo como un tomate y se fue corriendo por las escaleras. Hermione lo observó hasta que desapareció.

- Ron... - susurró apenada. - Mierda.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Se desvistió sin ganas y se puso su pijama. Cogió un cepillo y se peinó delante del espejo del baño. Una idea le vino a la mente.

- ¡Merlín Draco¿Habrá pensado que le he dado plantón¿Estará esperando todavía? - miró su reloj, eran las 11.

Efectivamente lejos de allí, en el aula del segundo piso Malfoy seguía esperando.

- Se acabó, me voy, Hermione no viene ya. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Me dijo que vendría. - la cara de Draco se volvió hosca y huraña, se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se puso a caminar.

- Seguro que le ha pasado algo, tal vez Filch la ha descubierto - sus fríos ojos se entornaron - o tal vez ese cabeza rajada de Potter y el pobretón la convencieron para que no viniera.

Malfoy solo encontraba una pega a Hermione, sus amigos. Eran como dos granos en el culo. No se separaban de ella ni un momento, además sabía que jamás aceptarían que Hermione estuviera con él. O quizás... era como decía su padre... "Draco, no podemos fiarnos de los sangre sucia, jamás te mezcles con esa chusma. Un Malfoy no puede rebajarse a su nivel" Draco apretó los puños acordándose de su padre. Le odiaba tanto, nunca se interesó por lo que él pensaba o por lo que él realmente quería. Con él era solo ordeno y mando, y encima quería cambiarlo de colegio y él no tenía ni voz ni voto.

- Estoy harto de que manejen mi vida - gruñó mientras entraba en las mazmorras.

oOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

Un ruido espantoso despertó a Hermione.

- Agg... el maldito despertador... estoy en vacaciones quiero dormir. Un momento, tengo que ir al despacho de Snape... noo - se cubrió la cara con la almohada y empezó a patalear - no quierooo.

Se tuvo que tirar literalmente de la cama. Cogió ropa limpia, una falda vaquera larga y una camiseta muy extravagante de estas que tienen distintos dibujos por delante y por detrás y se metió en el baño. La ducha la despertó del todo, el agua caliente resbalaba por su cara proporcionándola un agradable masaje. Podría quedarse así toda su vida, era maravilloso. Se lavó su rebelde cabello y salió de la ducha enrollándose una toalla roja. Mientras se secaba mirándose al espejo pensó que tendría que hablar con Draco para explicar el plantón de ayer, pero antes tenía que ir a ver a Snape y como tardara más iba a llegar tarde así que apenas le dió tiempo a vestirse y a darse un poco de poción alisadora en el pelo y salir pitando.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la torre, el pelo mojado le goteaba por la espalda y la estaba empapando la camiseta. "Me voy a resfriar" Así que cogió su túnica de invierno y se la puso encima.

Era un día gris, lo pudo comprobar mientras atravesaba el claustro camino de las mazmorras donde estaba Snape maquinando que castigo ponerla.

- Adelante - dijo una voz fría.

- Buenos días profesor.

- Buenos días Granger, llega tarde.

- Lo siento es que me dormí.

- Ya, pues procure no volver a dormirse.

''Y ahora viene'' pensó Hermione.

- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde a una cita con un profesor. Bien, he estado pensando mucho en su castigo.

''Seguro que ha estado toda la noche pensando como hacerme la vida imposible'' dijo Hermione para sus adentros.

- Y he decidido que si me dice con quien había quedado se lo rebajaré a la mitad.

''Y dale...'' Pensaba - no había quedado con nadie profesor.

- No me mienta - exclamó Snape golpeando la mesa - se cree que soy tonto? Sé muy bien que iba a encontrase con alguien, un chico me atrevería a decir, pero ¿con quien?, no hay muchos ahora en Hogwarts - sonrió maliciosamente mientras su mente funcionaba a mil por hora buscando al enamorado de la muchacha.

- Profesor - Hermione tragó saliva - no quede con nadie, es que no podía dormir y decidí salir a dar una vuelta.

- Está bien como quiera, su castigo será durante un mes. Tiene que venir todos los días después de clase a limpiar el aula de pociones, y al estilo muggle claro. Ahora puede irse.

- Pero... un mes

- Puede irse he dicho.

Hermione se levantó como un resorte de la silla muy enfadada - es un amargado - masculló mientras salía de la clase pensando que no la oiría.

Pero Snape la oyó y se quedo mirándola pensativo.

El cabello de Hermione seguía mojado porque al tenerlo muy largo y espeso tardaba mucho en secarse. Estornudó. El viento se colaba en los pasillos y tenia más frío que antes. Miró el reloj, ya era la hora de desayunar, un poco pronto. Fue a la biblioteca y cogió un grueso libro de la historia de Hogwarts para entretenerse leyendo mientras la gente llegara. Cuando entró en el gran comedor sintió que el calor la invadía el cuerpo. Los profesores ya estaban allí desayunando plácidamente. Incluso Snape estaba allí. A Hermione le dieron ganas de hacerle un gesto obsceno. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y al poco rato llegaron Ron y Harry acompañados de Neville.

- Buenos días Hermione - saludó alegre este ultimo.

- Buenos días Neville, Harry, Ron.

- Buenas - sonrío Harry, parecía que se le había pasado el rebote.

- Hola - murmuró Ron mientras se ponía rojo. Recordaba la conversación de la noche anterior "entonces con quien?".

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Neville extasiado.

- Son crepes - contestó Hermione - están muy buenos.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Snape? – preguntó Ron con interés.

- Me ha castigado un mes a limpiar la mazmorra de pociones después de las clases, y al estilo muggle, por supuesto.

- ¡Que cerdo1 - exclamo Ron - tampoco fue para tanto lo que hiciste.

Hermione se alegró de que Ron la defendiera. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando lo vió.

Draco acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el salón. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, de una manera muy sexy. Tenía el pelo mojado y los cabellos le caían sin ningún orden por su frente. Hermione sintió que empezaba a babear. Entonces fue cuando se fijó en su rostro. Algo andaba mal. Sus ojos parecían opacos y más fríos que nunca, unas ojeras profundas surcaban sus párpados. Entonces la joven sintió miedo. Realmente no conocía a Draco y la única vez que había estado con él fue cuando pasaron la noche juntos y desde ese momento no se habían visto a solas. Recorrió con la vista el camino hasta que Draco se sentó.

Draco había pasado una noche horrible. Apenas había dormido, los nervios le destrozaban por dentro. Pensaba en su padre, Voldemort, en los mortífagos y tenía miedo. ¿Miedo¿Cómo era posible? Draco Malfoy jamás sentía miedo, era capaz de controlar sus emociones. Antes no le importaba el futuro que tenía preparado su padre, ser mortífago parecía lo más razonable del mundo, pero ya no. Cuando al fin reconoció sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, una sangre sucia, todo su mundo se fue abajo y todas las enseñanzas recibidas carecían de sentido. No quería formar parte de ese mundo y eso lo angustiaba. Estaba además el tema del traslado de colegio. Hogwarts era el único lugar que consideraba como su hogar y se sentía protegido. Si salía de allí estaría a merced de su padre y sus intenciones, que podía hacer¿huir? Un Malfoy nunca huye. ''Un Malfoy nunca se enamora tampoco de una sangre sucia y mírate ahora, loquito perdido por una''. Se encontraba totalmente perdido, la tierra desaparecía a sus pies. Levantó la cabeza del plato. Ahí estaba ella, mirándole, interrogándole con sus hermosos ojos. Que ganas tenia de abrazarla, de enterrarse en su pecho y llorar como un niño.Hermione pareció captar sus pensamientos y se levantó de la mesa haciéndole un gesto para que saliera.

- Harry ¿me dejas el libro en mi habitación por favor?, tengo que ir a hacer una cosa.

- Claro.

La muchacha salió con paso firme por la puerta y se dirigió al hall. Al rato apareció Draco.

- Hola - dijo éste en tono distante.

- Hola - contestó Hermione. No sabía que hacer, ni como comportarse con él. - ¿Damos un paseo?

Salieron fuera. Costaba trabajo caminar por la nieve. Hacia frío, Hermione se ajusto su túnica al cuello. Caminaron un buen rato sin hablarse. Miraba a Draco de reojo, tenía contraídos los labios en un gesto de preocupación. Llegaron a la orilla del lago y se detuvieron.

- Hermione - habló por primera vez Draco - ¿qué te paso ayer?

- Oh, bueno tuve un pequeño problemilla. Snape me descubrió, me escondí pero no sirvió de nada.

- Pensé que te habías echado atrás con la cita - dijo en tono frío.

- ¿Por qué pensaste eso? - preguntó incrédula.

- No lo sé, últimamente mi cabeza no anda muy bien.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Draco se veía tan indefenso y triste. Era increíble como una persona que parecía tan frío y cruel podía de repente verse así. Draco tenía la vista perdida en el lago. Su pérfil de mármol blanco se recortaba contra las grises nubes que empezaban a encapotar el cielo. Hermione alargó su mano y le rozó con el dorso la mejilla.

- Draco - dijo dulcemente - ¿qué te preocupa?

Draco salió de su estado de sopor, la mano de caliente de Hermione le hizo estremecerse, como si una chispa se encendiera en su alma.

- Hermione... yo..- y a continuación se derrumbó. Se abrazó a ella con fuerza y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

Hermione se quedo helada. Al final reaccionó y le abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Draco qué?

Éste se abrazó a ella con más fuerza. ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecieron así? Al fin Draco levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos rojos y el mentón le temblaba ligeramente.

- Te necesito tanto Hermione, no quiero separarme de ti nunca. - Y seguido la cogió la cara entre sus manos y la besó. La besó con pasión, con desesperación, como si temiera que ésta pudiese desvanecerse delante de sus ojos como en un mal sueño.

Hermione notó que él la necesitaba así que recibió sus labios y se dejó hacer. Sus lenguas se encontraron, se acariciaron, bailaron al compás del viento. Las respiraciones se hacían más cortantes, más fuertes. Hermione notó como sus pies se elevaban, su mente volaba ya muy lejos de allí. Draco le soltó la cara y le rodeó la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos. No quedaba un solo cm de sus cuerpos que no estuviera unido. Draco bajó a su cuello y lo mordió con fuerza. Hermione soltó un gemido. La oscura pasión de Draco la arrastraba sin remedio más allá del control de su cuerpo, pero ese no era un buen lugar para ello.

- Draco - susurró al oído - te quiero. - En ese momento el chico se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos. - Te amo, solo quiero que lo sepas y que siempre será así.

- Yo... también te quiero - otra vez se lo había confesado. ¿Cómo esa chica le inspiraba esos maravillosos sentimientos que llevaban tanto tiempo escondidos? No lo entendía, no entendía nada.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te pasa? - dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y le tendía la mano.

Draco la agarró y se sentó muy cerca de ella. - Es por mi padre, por mi, mi vida, mi futuro - y le confesó sus miedos, sus dudas, todo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo escondiendo a los demás y lo increíble fue que las palabras le salían solas y que después de hacerlo un gran peso se liberó de su alma.

- No te preocupes, nadie puede obligarte a ser mortífago, podemos contárselo a Dumbledore.

- ¡A Dumbledore! Estás loca, meterían a mi padre en Azkaban y yo sería hombre muerto.

Hermione se mordió el labio - no sé, ya buscaremos la forma - y levantándose se sentó entre sus piernas apoyando su espalda en el pecho del chico. Éste sonrió, con este gesto podía oler el pelo de Hermione, el aroma de su piel. La beso dulcemente en el nacimiento del cuello y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. Después de un buen rato Draco se revolvió incómodo - No sé tu, pero yo tengo el trasero totalmente helado y mojado - rió.

- Yo también, vamos o nos congelaremos.

Se levantaron, se dieron la mano y se dirigieron hacia el castillo.

No se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba. Entre los matorrales una mata roja sobresalía. Ron se moría, había estado allí todo el tiempo. Los celos le corrían por las venas.

- Agáchate más tonto, nos van a ver - gruñó alguien.

Ron se llevó un susto de muerte al oír la voz. Giró y se encontró con Pansy Parkinson, estaba muy pálida - ¿qué haces aquí?

Pansy le miró inexpresivamente - quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

Ron comprendió, Pansy era la eterna enamorada de Malfoy.

- ¿Parece que llegamos tarde, eh Weasley?

Ron asintió con la cabeza

- Será mejor que sigamos su ejemplo y nos metamos en el castillo. Hace frío - dijo mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas delante del chico.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

Al llegar al castillo Hermione soltó la mano de Draco.

- Bueno... eh...

Draco la miró interrogante - ¿te avergüenzas de mi Granger?

- No seas tonto Malfoy. Es que creí que no querías que nos vieran juntos.

- Pues creías mal, me importa una mierda lo que piense todo el mundo - contestó con amargura y a continuación la besó en los labios - así que no te separes de mí nunca¿me oyes pequeña?

- Captado - dijo Hermione riéndose - por cierto no te conté, Snape me castigó, además le mentí, le dije que no había quedado con nadie pero él no me creyó, esta loco por descubrir con quien quede así que si nos ve juntos...

- Bah, correré el riesgo - sonrió seductoramente.

- Oye, y si alguien escribe a tu padre diciéndole que estas saliendo conmigo - preguntó Hermione asustada.

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo, no había pensado en eso. Sería horrible.

- Mierda, pues retiro lo anterior, tendremos que tener cuidado.

Hermione asintió - Ok vamos a cambiarnos de ropa y nos vemos luego en la biblioteca, ahí no hay nadie

- Te veo luego – se despidió el chico poniendo rumbo a las mazmorras.

Al llegar al hall Ron miró a Pansy y le dijo - no merece la pena Pansy, no te amargues.

- No me amargo Weasley - respondió en tono desagradable - bueno - mientras miraba el suelo - tu tampoco ¿vale? - Y se fue camino a su casa.

Por la noche al calor del fuego de Gryffindor Hermione se volvió a reunir con sus amigos.

- ¿Dónde has estado todo el día Herm? No te hemos visto el pelo.

- Oh... estuve en la biblioteca estudiando Harry.

- Si estudiando¿estudiando qué¿Anatomía¿Qué tienes en el cuello? - preguntó Ron.

La chica se llevó instintivamente la mano a una zona con aspecto de moratón.

- Nada

- Pues el que nada no se ahoga, - rió Harry divertido para quitarle

peso al asunto.

- Claro que es algo - dijo Ron mirando a Harry. - es una chupetón como una catedral.

Hermione se puso colorada. Harry miró a Ron, las venas de su cuello empezaron a hincharse

- ¡¡Ese Malf..!! - comenzó a gritar Ron

- Ohps... - interrumpió Harry - hora de dormir Ron vamos - le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia las escaleras.

- Pero que no me interrumpas¡que no tengo sueño!

Hermione los vió desaparecer aliviada.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué haces? – protestó Ron enfadado mientras se soltaba del brazo de Harry una vez que ya llegaron a la habitación.

- Mira Ron, creo que ya está bien, deja de chillar a Hermione a todas horas.

- Claro para ti es muy fácil decir eso, tu no estas enamorado de ella.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ron comenzó a bajar la voz y a poner cara de cordero degollado.

- Los seguí esta mañana - susurró apenado - estaban ahí, besándose como locos, me entraron unas ganas de matarlo Harry, tu no lo entiendes, es algo superior a mis fuerzas. Siempre pensé que Hermione y yo acabaríamos juntos.

- A veces las cosas no salen como pensamos.

- Pero esto no es justo.

Harry puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo para reconfortarle - venga Ron, lo mejor es lo dejes correr.

- ¿Qué lo deje correr?, Dime¿tu has olvidado ya a Cho?.

Harry se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

- ¿Eso qué significa?

- Significa que quizás sí lo haya hecho.

* * *

Si!! Lo hice! Elimine a Cho Chang porque aborrezco a esa mujer, antes no me caía tan mal, simplemente no me caía, pero desde que leí el 5º libro, por favor que alguien la mate ¡y de paso a Rowling también¿Como pudo matar a Sirius? T.T 

**Neferura**


	3. Capitulo 3

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, sois los mejores.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, y desgraciadamente Draco Malfoy tampoco, son de Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3**

Los días restantes de las vacaciones pasaron como una exhalación. A Hermione no la veían mucho el pelo, se pasaba la vida con Malfoy, tenían que aprovechar que no había casi gente en el colegio y además tenían mucho de que hablar y conocerse.

Draco nunca se había imaginado que Herm fuera tan agradable, dulce, simpática y divertida. Pero no divertida de la forma que lo era por ejemplo Zabini, compañero suyo de quidditch. Ella era divertida sin necesidad de insultar a nadie, sin ridiculizar a la gente por el puro placer de reírse de ellos. Para Draco eso era un concepto nuevo y le costaba practicarlo, sobretodo con Harry y Ron.

- Ese Potter es insufrible, no sé como le aguantas, con esos aires de grandeza cuando solo es un frente rajada...

- ¡No digas eso! Es mi amigo y no me gusta que hables así de él - gruño, era incorregible respecto a ese tema.

Draco se dió cuenta que había metido la pata. Cogió a Hermione de la cintura y la atrajo hacia donde estaba él - venga no pongas morritos, anda sonríe para mí.

- No quiero - dijo juguetona.

- Venga no te hagas la dura que no te va - sonrió pícaramente y la besó.

- Eres un liante, no puedes arreglarlo todo siempre con besos - dijo suspicaz.

- ¿Ah no?

- No - respondió sacando la lengua.

- No me saques la lengua que no respondo, no esta bien provocar Señorita

Granger.

- Pero Señor Malfoy, si a usted le encanta que le provoquen - sonrío maliciosamente mientras se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Después de un rato el chico la miró a los ojos.

- Lo que realmente me jode es que ese Weasley esté pegado todo el rato a tus faldas.

-¿Ron?

- Si, Ron o como le llames, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

- No sé de que hablas - comentó fastidiada.

- Oye, que no soy tonto, ese pelirrojo esta colado por ti y no soporto que ande todo el día rondándote.

- No me ronda, celoso, es mi amigo.

- Venga Herm, te creía más inteligente.

- Basta ya, déjame en paz. Además yo no te digo nada de la babosa de Pansy.

Draco entornó los fríos ojos - si pero yo a Pansy no la doy carrete y tu a Weasley sí.

- ¡Ron! Se llama Ron Y ya déjame en paz con el tema.

- Bueno vale, esta bien, no quiero discutir más por ese "Ron" y por Potter.

- Harry. Quiero que por lo menos les llames por sus nombres.

- Harry – pronunció con dificultad como si estuviese aprendiendo chino ''demonios, por qué siempre se saldrá con la suya?'' Pensó.

- Eso es Harry y Ron

- Cambiando de tema. Esto se va a llenar de gente dentro de poco. ¿Cómo nos vamos a ver?

- No lo sé – Hermione todavía se acordaba de la noche que quedaron y la pilló Snape.

- Bueno, ya inventaremos algo - dijo él mientras la acariciaba los cabellos - no te preocupes.

Un día antes del comienzo de las clases el colegio se llenó de alumnos. En la sala común Hermione practicaba su deporte favorito, leer.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Ginny! - gritó mientras la abrazaba - ¿acabáis de llegar¿Qué tal las

vacaciones?

- Muy divertidas y ¿por aquí qué tal todo?

Hermione enrojeció - bueno bien, muy bien tengo que contarte algo muy importante - dijo bajando la voz a un sonido inaudible.

Ginny la miró de reojo - ¿de qué?

- Es que yo..

- ¡Ginny¿Qué tal enanilla? - exclamó Ron abrazándola y revolviéndola el

pelo.

- Ya, ya Ron despégate, que ya no soy una niña pequeña.

Y era cierto. Ginny estaba en su quinto curso de Hogwarts, se había desarrollado bastante. La pubertad la había hecho florecer en todo su esplendor, no solo física sino mentalmente, ya no era la niña tímida que se sonrojaba por todo. Había cambiado, se podría decir que ya era una mujer, pero claro su hermano la seguía viendo como la pequeña mocosa de 5 años que iba siempre agarrada a sus piernas.

- Mi niña ya es mayor - dijo Ron en tono meloso.

- Por favor Ron que vergüenza todo el mundo nos mira. ¡Harry! - exclamó para librarse del baboso de su hermano - ¿qué tal las Navidades? - dijo mientras le abrazaba.

La situación era extraña, normalmente era Ginny la que experimentaba cambios en la tonalidad de su piel cual camaleón al ver a Harry, pero esta vez era él el que variaba de color.

- Oh bien - tartamudeó mientras correspondía a su abrazo. Pudo notar el agradable aroma a vainilla que flotaba sobre la joven.

Hermione miraba la escena divertida "vaya, vaya Harry, parece que la pequeña Weasley te ha robado por fin el corazón!".

Un zarandeo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hermione!

- Parvati, Lavender. ¡Hola!

- No sabes la de cosas que tenemos que contarte.

Hermione se imagino que cosas eran, ropa, chicos, maquillaje.

- Me he comprado un montón de maquillaje - dijo Lavender emocionada - te he traído unos colores que estoy segura que te irán de maravilla. Siempre vas con ese aspecto tan sobrio.

''Qué le pasa a mi aspecto?'' - oh, no tenías que haberte molestado...

- ¡Pero si no es molestia en absoluto! Me encanta, haremos de ti una obra de arte.

- Vamos, vamos - Parvati la enganchó del brazo y se fueron al dormitorio

''Me he hecho amiga de estas 2 porque llevamos siglos juntas, no para que me usen de maniquí'' pensaba mosqueada Hermione.

- ¡He traído tantas cositas! - Lavender parecía eufórica - mira que de colores de uñas.

''Que horterada'' dijo Herm para sus adentros al ver los chillones colores.

- Si, son ideales - rió Parvati - mira creo que este color de ojos te vendrá muy bien.

- ¿Ese? bueno es que ahora no merece la pena maquillarme, vamos a dormir casi ya y..

- Pero sí tenemos que bajar a cenar, anda tonta ven - dijo Lavender mientras se acercaba peligrosamente con un rizador de pestañas y un rimmel.

Hermione la miró como si fueran maquinas hechas para torturar - no, creo que paso.

- Anda... venga no seas tonta. Ayúdame Parvati, elígele un color de labios.

''Mamá'' pensó angustiada Hermione.

- ¿Dónde estará Herm? – preguntó Ginny, mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de pan. Se moría de curiosidad por saber que tenía que contarle - Herrr..¿ Hermione? - exclamó.

En la puerta del comedor estaban Lavender, Parvati y Hermione. Hermione estaba diferente. Tenia un suave color sonrosado en los labios, los párpados de un color dorado muy suave y algo de rubor en las mejillas.Después de mucho luchar con las 2 chicas había logrado que no la pintaran como a un payaso de forma exagerada o "provocativa" como decían ellas.Todo el personal masculino de Hogwarts se quedó con la boca abierta al ver aparecer a las chicas. Algunos silbaban al paso de Hermione.

''Que vergüenza por Dios'' pensaba mientras se dirigía rápida a la mesa de Gryffindor. En cambio. Lavender y Parvati estaban muy emocionadas y caminaban lentamente.

En la mesa de Slytherin Draco se quedó con el tenedor a medio camino desde el plato a su boca. ¿Era esa su Hermione? ''Mi Hermione, que bien suena''. La chica ya era guapa pero maquillada así ya era demasiado.

- Vaya con la sangre sucia - comentó Zabini - está para hacerle un favor.

Toda la mesa de Slytherin rió la gracia.

- Más bien ella tendría que hacerte un favor a tí Zabini, tu jamás conseguirías un chica así - gruñó Draco ofendido.

- Oh qué pasa Malfoy¿que la quieres para ti, no tienes suficiente con medio Hogwarts que ahora quieres también a las sangres sucias?

- Vete a la mierda y déjame en paz.

Pansy le miro angustiada y a continuación dijo enfadada - bah, solo es una

asquerosa sangre sucia que intenta aparentar lo que no es.

- ¿Y tu qué eres Pansy¿un bulldog intentando aparentar que es una chica? - Contestó Malfoy con sorna, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo lo oyera

ella. Ella le miró dolida mientras pensaba "ésta me la vas a pagar".

- Guau Hermione, estas muy cambiada¿verdad Ron? - dijo Harry, pero cambio su cara a un gesto de dolor agudo, alguien le había dado una patada por debajo de la mesa. Levantó la vista y vió a Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.

- Será cortito - murmulló enfadada

La cena siguió sin mas incidentes. De camino a la torre de Gryffindor Hermione cogió del brazo a Ginny y se quedaron mas rezagadas que los demás.

- Que no aguanto más, te tengo que contar...

- Como está el patio - comentaron un par de chicos Ravenclaw al pasar y ver a los 2 chicas.

- Que babosos son los tíos¡Ginny, deja ya de coquetear1 - dijo mientras tiraba de ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - rió divertida - es gracioso ligar con los chicos.

- Es que yo ya he ligado con uno.

Ginny arqueó las cejas - ¿como¿Con quien? Ah¿Con mi hermano?!

- ¡No¿por qué dices eso? A ver céntrate que te veo despistada¿con quien iba yo a querer ligar?

- NO ME DIGAS CON MAL...

- Shh, no chilles tanto, alguien podría oírnos.

- ¡Pero eso es genial! – palmoteó Ginny emocionada - cuéntame todos los detalles, todos, todos.

- Vaya, no sabía que eras tan morbosa.

Después de contarle todo Ginny estaba al borde del colapso.

- ¡Que bonito! Nunca imagine que Draco fuera así de tierno.

- Yo tampoco - afirmó Hermione con luces en los ojos.

Suspiraron las 2 a la vez para prorrumpir en carcajadas.

- Vamos para la torre.

- Sí

- Oye Ginny ¿te has dado cuenta de cómo reaccionó Harry al verte?

- Si, si me di cuenta.

- ¿Y qué vas hacer al respecto?.

Por primera vez se puso roja, como hacía antes. - Bueno, jiji - rió nerviosa

- supongo que habrá que hacer algo.

Hermione la miró interrogante - ¿eso qué significa?

- Significa que habrá que atacar.

- ¡Bien por ti! Venga vámonos.

oOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

El despertador sonó por toda la habitación de las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor

- Apaga este trasto - gruñó Lavender.

- Aagg¿qué hora es? - preguntó Parvati.

- Las 7.00 - dijo Hermione - es hora de levantarse o no nos dará tiempo a ducharnos a todas - dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo de ropa.

- Joo que sueño tengo - gimió Parvati. Estaba sentada en la cama con todo el pelo revuelto por la cara.

- Hermione - dijo alegre Lavender - cuando termines de ducharte te ayudamos a pintarte.

- Oh no, no hace falta.

- Que si que si¿viste como nos miraron todos ayer?

''Por favor quiero cambiar de dormitorio'' pensó aterrada mientras huía hacia el baño. Después de duchada, vestida y peleada con sus compañeras para que no le ahogaran con kilos de maquillaje ya estaban casi listas.

- ¡Ya vámonos Parvati! Que no llegamos a desayunar - gritó Hermione.

- Ya estoy, ya estoy.

''Ya estás pintada como una puerta'' pensó. Se miró al espejo. La verdad es que ese tono lila de ojos no le quedaba nada mal. Lo que menos le convencía era el largo de su falda del uniforme.

"Que si, que esta muy larga, veras como así vas a estar más guapa" había dicho Lavender, y con un golpe de varita le había quitado un buen trozo de tela. Ahora le quedaba un palmo por encima de las rodillas.

''Joder'' pensó ''parezco una barbie''

- Bueno vamos - sonrió Parvati.

Como era de esperar el nuevo look de Hermione causó sensación otra vez.

- Vaya piernas - se oía de vez en cuando.

''Se acabó, cuando terminen las clases me la alargo otra vez'' - pensó - oh

no! - dijo llevándose la mano a la frente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - la preguntó Ginny.

- ¡Se me había olvidado! Tengo que limpiar la clase de pociones como castigo y durante un mes.

Ginny la miró compasiva maldiciendo a Snape en idiomas que Hermione nunca había oído antes.

Después de desayunar se dirigían las 4 chicas a las clases.

- Hemos pensado Hermione que si te rizaras más el pelo estarías preciosa.

- e... No, paso ¿por qué no se lo rizáis a Ginny?

Ginny se quedó anonadada mientras Lavender y Parvati ponían cara de si por favor.

- Eso Ginny te ayudaremos a que tengas un look más sexy - y cogiéndola cada una de un brazo se fueron cotorreando alegremente mientras Ginny odiaba profundamente a Hermione.

El día llegaba a su fin. La ultima clase era la de pociones, 2 horas aguantando a Snape. Cuando llegó a las mazmorras los de Slytherin ya estaban allí. Pansy la dirigió una mirada de odio mientras cuchicheaba con sus amigas. Llegaron Parvati y Lavender y también se pusieron a cotillear. Hermione se acercó a ellas para enterarse de que estaban hablando.

- ¿De qué habláis?.

Lavender suspiro divertida - ¡del culo de Malfoy, está buenísimo!

Hermione puso cara de asombro. Pero como se podía ser tan obsesa.

Draco estaba apoyado en la pared con la mirada perdida. Cuando advirtió que las chicas hablaban de él hincho el pecho orgulloso dibujando una sonrisa muy sexy en sus labios.

- Venga Hermione no me digas que no esta bueno - rió Parvati.

Las 2 chicas la escudriñaban con los ojos, ansiosas por escuchar su respuesta. Hermione se sintió atrapada.

- ¡Ron, Harry! - exclamo y se escabulló sin contestar - menos mal que habéis llegado. Esas dos han vuelto con complejo de marujas chismosas.

- Siempre han sido así - contestó Ron indiferente. - Entremos si no queremos que Snape nos quite puntos.

Mientras todos se sentaban entró Snape dando ordenes.

- Abrid el libro por la pagina 1240, poción para inducir la hipnosis. Coged

los ingredientes y empezad.

- ¿Solos? - Preguntó Pansy con la esperanza de ponerse den pareja con Draco.

- Si, solos, ya son mayorcitos para ponerse en parejitas. Oh - sonrió - les

anuncio a todos que la señorita Granger va a tener la amabilidad de limpiar

el aula después de clase durante todo un mes.

Todo los alumnos de Slytherin sonrieron maliciosamente. El resto de la clase fue un concierto de accidente. "Uy, se me ha caído un poco de poción". "Vaya se me cayó la sangre de libélula."

Hermione frunció el ceño, iba a tener que limpiar como nunca. Los de Gryffindor se afanaban por manchar lo menos posible y ahorrarle trabajo a su compañera. Cuando termino la clase todos los Slytherin salieron corriendo sin apenas recoger. Harry y Ron se dispusieron a limpiar sus calderos como siempre.

- ¿Qué se creen que hacen? déjenlo todo, Granger lo limpiara - les reprendió Snape con tono desagradable.

Los dos amigos miraron a la chica con compasión y salieron del aula.

- Bueno Granger, sin magia ya lo sabe - y desapareció por la puerta.

- Esto es genial, toda mi vida he querido ser la chacha de Snape - dijo irónicamente.

- Pues eres una chacha muy guapa.

La chica se giró al reconocer la voz. – Draco¿qué haces aquí?

- Besar a mi novia - dijo mientras la besaba. Hermione se estremeció, sus labios eran tan dulces. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

- ¿Desde cuando tu y yo somos novios? - Draco la miró sorprendido -- Tu no me has pedido que salga contigo si mal no recuerdo.

- Bueno no... Pero pense que se sobreentendía. - El chico captó la mirada de Hermione. Ella quería que se lo pidiera. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Hermione Granger¿quieres salir conmigo?

- Claro - dijo emocionada mientras se tiraba a sus brazos y le besaba. - pero ahora tengo que limpiar todo esto o no voy a acabar para la hora de cenar.

- Pues te ayudo - dijo sacando su varita.

- No, paso de que me pillen.

- Pero si no te van a pillar.

- Prefiero no arriesgarme.

- Eres una chica muy obediente. Deberías ser más rebelde.

- Me gusta como soy.

- Y a mí también - dijo mientras la cogía por la cintura y la sentaba en la mesa de Snape.

- Sabes que tienes unas piernas preciosas - comento mientras las acariciaba - lo que no me gusta es que todos los tíos se te quedan mirando por donde pasas.

- Jaja¿estás celoso?

- ¿Debería? – preguntó divertido mientras levantaba ligeramente la falda.

- No, para nada. Soy solo tuya.

Draco la observó, cada gesto de sus ojos, cada pelo de su cabello, su piel perfecta era todo para él. Se alejó y fue a cerrar la puerta. Volvió a su lado con decisión.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, solo déjate llevar- la susurró mientras se agachaba a besar sus rodillas. Subió por sus muslos mientras Hermione soltaba pequeños gemidos.

- No podemos hacerlo aquí Draco, nos pueden pillar.

- Déjate llevar por favor - la suplicó mientras la miraba a los ojos con pasión.

Y lo hizo, apartó de su cabeza todos los miedos que la asaltaban, cogió a Draco por la nuca y le besó con fuerza. Sus lenguas se enfrentaron, parecía que se peleaban más que otra cosa. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban, como si quisieran robarse el aire uno al otro. La temperatura de sus cuerpos subió

varios grados. Hermione comenzó a desabrochar la túnica de Draco con dificultad y éste aprovechó para comerle el cuello a mordiscos mientras la

susurraba al oído "te deseo".Fue como encender una mecha de pólvora. Hermione dejó de preocuparse por los botones y directamente se los arrancó de un tirón. A Draco le sorprendió el lado salvaje de su chica pero siguió besándola sin parar. Bajo por su cuello hasta el nacimiento de su pecho. Comenzó también a desabrocharla la túnica. Hermione iba ya por la camisa de él. La corbata y el jersey hacia rato que habían volado por los aires. El torso de Draco quedo al descubierto. Sus pectorales perfectos, sus anchos hombros. Hermione comenzó a acariciar con su lengua los hombros de su chico. Draco estaba encantado de que ella tomara la iniciativa

.La chica tiro de él para que se subiera a la mesa con ella. Se volvieron a dar un beso profundo y húmedo mientras se acariciaban mutuamente todas las partes de sus jóvenes cuerpos. Hermione obligó a Draco a tumbarse en la mesa mientras ella se sentaba encima de él. Sin que se lo pidiera se desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó. Hermione le miró con malicia mientras deslizaba las manos por su espalda para desabrocharse el sujetador. Le divertía ver la cara de expectación de Draco. Delicadamente terminó de quitárselo. Su piel como pudo comprobar Draco era suave, tersa, el tacto era maravilloso. Hermione se inclino sobre él para sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya. Él recorrió su espalda suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos y se dirigió hacia su falda. Terminaron de desnudarse. Sus cuerpos temblaban de emoción como la primera vez. Hermione sintió a Draco dentro de ella. La cabeza la daba vueltas como en un carrusel que parecía no parar. Cada célula de su cuerpo entró en éxtasis al borde casi del colapso. Sus poros rezumaban vida. Parecía que ambos se iban a fundir en uno solo. Todo pasó como una tormenta, los dos rozaron el cielo. Acabado todo Hermione se desplomó sobre el pecho de Draco, oía su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Draco la abrazó con fuerza - Te quiero tanto. - Hermione enredó su mano en los rubios cabellos - yo también.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros, la clase de pociones nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor varias personas se preocupaban por Hermione

- ¿Dónde estará Hermione? No la he visto en la hora de la comida - preguntó Ginny extrañada.

- ¿Tenía que limpiar recuerdas? - le contestó Harry.

- Ya, pero es muy tarde

- Pues la debe de estar dejando como los chorros del oro por lleva toda la tarde allí.

Ron no hizo ningún tipo de comentario, prefirió seguir con su comida. Cuando llegaron a la torre descubrieron que Hermione ya estaba allí.

- Herm¿por qué no has bajado a cenar?

- Verás Ginny, es que estoy muy cansada, hacer de chacha no es lo mío

- Ay pobre - exclamó Harry

Ron se acercó, la revolvió el pelo y la dijo - mañana podemos ir a ayudarte

sin que se entere Snape.

- ¿Haríais eso por mi?

- Claro - exclamó Harry - sólo espero que no nos pillen.

- Pues yo también voy, puede ser divertido - sentencio Ginny

Dicho y hecho. Al día siguiente cuando Hermione fue hacia la clase de pociones iba contenta porque no lo haría todo ella, aunque no sabía si prefería la visita de hoy o la de ayer. La de ayer de Draco sin duda - se dijo a sí misma. Después de un rato de que se fuera Snape aparecieron sus amigos.

- La brigada de limpieza ya llegó – gritó Harry.

- Hola, bueno pues podéis empezar por allí, esto casi está.

Entre risas y juegos la clase comenzó a estar reluciente.

- Puaj que asco de caldero - dijo Ginny- es repugnante - evitando mirar el contenido

- Si, no tiene muy buen aspecto - contestó Harry. Alargó su mano para cogerlo y rozó la mano de Ginny. Ambos se miraron a los ojos embobados,

Ginny reaccionó y se levantó a ayudar a Hermione.

- ¿Qué estas mirando? - preguntó con curiosidad a Hermione que observaba

atontada la mesa de Snape.

- Oh nada, estaba pesando en la redacción de encantamientos.

- mm... ¿seguro?

Hermione la miró a los ojos - bueno vale, ven, Draco y yo… ahí... ayer -

comenzó a cuchichear.

- ¡¡Pero Herm!! - exclamó escandalizada

- Shh, no chilles - dijo mientras se ponía roja.

- Que pervertidos sois jajaja

Hermione miró por encima de su hombro, Ron y Harry no se habían enterado de nada.

- Con razón estabas cansada ayer - siguió hablando Ginny

Herm le sacó la lengua.

- Bueno - exclamó Ron - esto ya está.

- Aquí también - contestó Harry agitando el trapo.

- Bien pues vámonos antes de que aparezca alguien.

- Muchas gracias por todo chicos pero no puedo dejar que vengais a ayudarme todos los días, es mi castigo y tengo que cumplirlo.

- Si pero Snape se ha pasado 3 pueblos - protestó Ginny.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

oOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

Llevaba ya una semana cumpliendo diariamente el castigo, algunos días iba Malfoy a ayudarla

- No se como los muggles pueden limpiar sin magia - protestaba asqueado.

- Eres un quejica Draco - ella era muy feliz. El gran Draco Malfoy se rebajaba a limpiar suelos para ayudarla a ella. ¿Que le había pasado¿Tanto la quería? Hermione no podía creérselo todavía. ''Esto debe ser un sueño'' pensó.

- Lo único bueno que tiene esto es que puedo estar contigo a solas - él advirtió la cara de felicidad de la chica - ¿en que piensas?

- En nada, que te quiero.

Draco sonrió. - Yo también, pero que nadie se entere que estoy limpiando como un vulgar elfo - dijo amenazándola con el estropajo.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos dedicamos a otras cosas más agradables?

- ¿Como qué?

Draco se mordió el labio mientras la cogía y la pegaba a su cuerpo - ya sabes que cosas - estaba muy excitado.

- ¿Nunca te cansas?

- ¿De hacer el amor contigo? Nunca.

* * *

q babosos son!! Pero me encanta! Espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo, total, ya lo tengo escrito, es una ventaja pero aun así os haré sufrir un poquito mas (soy mala lo se) y además en el próximo si mal no recuerdo, habrá una salida a Hogsmeade muy graciosa, no os la perdáis! Además de q Pansy entrara en su fase esquizofrénica y empezara a desvariar XD (la muy "hembra del zorro")

Besos a todos

**Neferura**


	4. Capitulo 4

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que se han molestado en enviarme un review.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez se han pillado una pequeña cogorza, sobretodo a mis amigas y a mis lokas que saben de lo que les hablo...

**Disclaimer : **ninguno de los personajes q salen en la historia son míos, solo los tomo prestados, ya me gustaría a mi ser la Rowling XD!!!

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4**

- ¡Señorita Granger!... ¡señorita Granger! - Exclamó la profesora McGonaghall enfadada.

- Mm... ¿si?

- Es la tercera vez esta semana que se duerme en mi clase y antes nunca lo había hecho. Quiero hablar con usted después de clase.

- Si profesora - ''vaya, ya la he cagado, pero es que no puedo evitarlo,

estoy tan cansada''.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – le preguntó la profesora cuando se cercioró de que el último alumno salía de la clase - Se duerme en mis clases, no presta atención, sus trabajos han bajado sensiblemente y he tenido algunas quejas de otros profesores - La profesora clavaba sus ojos en la chica a través de sus gafas, como si estas tuvieran rayos x

- Lo siento mucho. Es que Sna... el profesor Snape me ha castigado, tengo que limpiar la mazmorra de pociones después de clase y apenas tengo tiempo para estudiar y hacer los deberes.

McGonaghall frunció los labios - ¿durante cuanto tiempo?

- Un mes.

- ¡Un mes! - ''ese hombre es un negrero'', pensaba la profesora - bueno hoy hablaré con él para que le levante el castigo. No puedo permitir que baje su rendimiento por una cosa así. Ahora vaya a su siguiente clase.

Cuando la profesora McGonaghall entró en la sala de profesores Snape se encontraba allí corrigiendo trabajos. Ésta entornó los ojos cuando vió que la nota general no subía de 4.

- Severus, hoy he hablado con la señorita Granger.

Snape levanto la vista - ¿y?

- Y debe quitarle el castigo, esta bajando su rendimiento, hoy es la tercera vez que se duerme en mis clases.

- Le puse ese castigo porque la pille andando de noche por los pasillos.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- En vacaciones.

La profesora suspiró - de todas formas un mes es excesivo teniendo en cuenta que la señorita Granger es una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts y que nunca ha causado problemas.

Snape no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Ella siempre andaba metida en líos con sus amigos Potter y Weasley.

- Le retirará el castigo, con lo que ha cumplido ya es suficiente. Estamos aquí para ayudar a los alumnos no para obstaculizar sus estudios.

- De acuerdo Minerva - gruñó entre dientes.

La profesora frunció de nuevo los labios en su gesto habitual y se marchó despidiéndose de Snape.

Pansy se encontraba sola en su habitación mientras apretaba entre sus manos un trozo de pergamino. Estaba furiosa, más que eso, estaba rabiosa. Desde que Granger tenía que quedarse después de clases a limpiar a Draco no se le veía mucho por ninguna parte y ella imaginaba por qué. ''Seguro que se pasa la tarde con ella'' pensaba comiéndose la cabeza todos los días - voy a acabar volviéndome loca. A saber que es lo que hacen allí, solos. - Pansy se lo imaginó y un dolor agudo la recorrió la espalda.

- Maldita seas Granger - escupió - y maldito seas Draco te vas a arrepentir de la humillación que me estas haciendo pasar.

Echó un vistazo al pergamino que tenia en su mano y puso una mueca. Sabía que no era la mejor forma de tenerlo, pero... no iba a permitir que se estuvieran riendo de ella.

- Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie.

Se miró al espejo, parecía una loca, hablando sola. Su reflejo le dio miedo, sintió que estaba perdiendo los nervios y la cordura, casi no se reconocía. Sacudió la cabeza para no sentir remordimientos.

- Lo haré.

oOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

Hermione todavía no se lo podía creer. "No hace falta que se quede hoy Granger, ni mañana. Creo que ha aprendido la lección y que no volverá a saltarse las normas del colegio". Todavía le resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Snape mientras se dirigía hacia su sala común.Aún hacía frío por los pasillos, se le puso la carne de gallina. El cambio de temperatura se notó cuando entró por el retrato.

- Hermione ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ginny.

- Snape me ha quitado el castigo - contestó pletórica.

- Eso es genial, fue por la profesora McGonaghall ¿verdad? - preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada de eso pero imagino que sí.

- Bueno estupendo, ahora tendrás tiempo para ayudarme a hacer los deberes - dijo Ron.

- Tu siempre tan... interesado Ron.

- Por supuesto - dijo poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lavender y Parvati entraron a la sala común.

- Hermione ¿no tenías que estar limpiando? no me digas que has pasado de ir.

- No, no, me han levantado el castigo.

- ¡Eso esta muy bien! Escuchad, este fin de semana habrá una salida a Hogsmeade. Podíamos ir, me han dicho que han abierto una nueva tienda de ropa y complementos que esta muy chula. A lo mejor encontramos algo bonito y no muy caro.

- Siempre pensando en lo mismo ¿eh? - dijo Ginny.

- Claro¿es que hay otra cosa? - respondió Parvati - bueno sí, los chicos. - y se fue hacia el dormitorio.

- ¿Qué decís, iremos? - preguntó Lavender.

- Claro, podemos ir a tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla a las 3 escobas - dijo Harry.

- Oye, este viernes es el partido de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf. Va a ser un fin de semana muy completito. – comentó alegre Ron.

Y como si los deseos se cumplieran la semana pasó volando y llegó el viernes. Todo el colegio estaba muy emocionado con el partido.

- ¿Quién queréis que gane? -preguntó Ginny.

- Tiene que ganar Ravenclaw, si no Slytherin se nos va a escapar - contestó Harry. Ahora que los gemelos ya no estaban él era el nuevo capitán. Ron era otra de las nuevas incorporaciones del equipo, no se le daba nada mal ser guardián. Los golpeadores eran Dean y Seamus. El resto del equipo lo completaban Mayra de 7º, Zack también de 7º y Alan de 5º.

- Cho era una gran buscadora, pero creo que ese chico, como es... ah si Rick, es muy bueno también - afirmó Ron.

Ginny miró la cara de Harry, le pareció ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos al oír nombrar a Cho. ''Te prometo que haré que la olvides'' pensó intentando convencerse a sí misma.

El partido fue muy emocionante y para alegría de todos ganó Ravenclaw. No es que se alegraran de que Hufflepuf hubiese perdido pero si no hubiese sido así se quedarían muy lejos del primer puesto y Harry estaba como loco por ganar este año.

- Si en el próximo partido ganamos a Slytherin por una diferencia de 30 puntos nos pondremos primeros y solo faltaría ganar a Ravenclaw. Porque si blablabla.. - Harry comenzó a echar cuentas incomprensibles mientras los demás le dejaban en las gradas hablando solo. - ¡¡Y entonces la copa será nuestra!! - Harry miró a su alrededor, le habían dejado solo - ¡pero que amigos tengo!

El sábado por la mañana amaneció claro. El sol invitaba al engaño de pensar que hacia calor, pero la mañana era fría como la hoja de un cuchillo. Tiritando Hermione estaba metida en el cuarto de baño, quitándose el pijama.

- ¡Qué frío hace!, Van a tener que subir la calefacción.

Nada mas terminar de decir la frase un elfo doméstico apareció delante de ella.

-¡¡ Aagg!! - chilló nerviosa mientras intentaba taparse con su camiseta.

- Perdone señorita, - dijo el elfo tapándose los ojos - no se asuste por favor, no era mi intención.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

- Es para comunicarla que su petición de elevar la temperatura ha sido enviada ya al director Dumbledore y para darle las gracias por su sugerencia.

- Ah… no sabía que se podían enviar sugerencias.

- Por supuesto que sí. Ya no la molesto más. Adiós y gracias. - diciendo esto se esfumó con un ruidito.

Hermione estaba estupefacta, nunca la había pasado algo así desde que estaba en Hogwarts. Notó como una especie de oleada de calor llegaba de ninguna parte.

- Pues si que han sido rápidos - sonrió. Terminó de quitarse el pijama y se

metió en la ducha.

- ¡Que ganas tengo de que llegue el verano! - exclamaba Parvati fastidiada en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Si, el frío no me gusta nada - contestó Herm.

- Bah, no es por el frío, es para poder ponerme falditas cortas y camisetas de tirantes, es que me quedan taaan bien.

- … ah... - ''pero que tía más egocéntrica'' pensó mientras introducía la cuchara en sus cereales.

Un gran revuelo se formó en el Gran comedor en ese mismo instante, las lechuzas llegaban trayendo el correo.Hermione recibió su ejemplar del diario del profeta.

- ¿Dice algo de Vold... de quien no debe ser nombrado? - preguntó Ron.

- A ver... no, siguen sin noticias.

- Eso no me gusta nada - murmuró Harry. Todavía estaba un poco molesto por el plantón del otro día.

Una lechuza que Hermione conocía muy bien dejo caer sobre ella una carta:

Buenos días princesa

¿Te gustaría quedar conmigo hoy en Hogsmeade para ir a dar una vuelta¿Digamos a las 6.00 frente a las 3 escobas?

Besos.

D.M

Hermione miró disimuladamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin y sonrió afirmativamente a la persona que la miraba casi sin parpadear.

- Bien - dijo para sí mismo. - Soy irresistible

Pansy le miraba con gesto tosco "esta es tu última oportunidad" - Draco ¿vas ir a Hogsmeade?

- Si¿por qué?

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría tomarte algo conmigo en las 3 escobas.

- Nunca te rindes ¿eh Pansy? – se mofó Zabini mientras engullía sus cereales

- Sí o no – le apremió la chica ignorando olímpicamente a Zabini.

- Pues tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo.

- Tú lo has querido - respondió entre dientes.

oOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

El grupo de Gryffindor acababan de llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, tenían todo un día para disfrutar del pueblo.

- ¿Bueno qué hacemos? - preguntó Harry frotándose las manos por el frió.

- ¡Lo primero es lo primero! - gritó Lavender cogiendo a Ginny -¡vámonos a la nueva tienda de ropa! - y sin más tiró de ella.

- ¡¡Venga vamos!! - exclamó emocionada Parvati - ¡¡las he visto más rápidas Hermione!!.

La chica estaba intentando buscar a Malfoy con la mirada. Creyó distinguir un brillo plateado. " ah sí, allí esta"

- ¡Vamos! - chilló impaciente Parvati arrastrando a Hermione - que si no luego se llena de gente y es un rollo. Va a ser muy divertido

''Oh si, que emocionante'' pensó Hermione mientras era arrastrada todo el camino. - ¡Nos vemos dentro de dos horas en las 3 escobas! - alcanzó a gritar a los chicos..

- Es increíble, nos han dejado tirados - dijo Harry.

- Bueno que típico de las mujeres - contestó Seamus - en cuanto ven una tienda de ropa se olvidan de todo lo demás.

- Hermione no es así - la defendió Ron.

Seamus se encogió de hombros - bueno tampoco ha puesto mucha resistencia.

- Alegraros de que no nos hayan obligado a ir con ellas - dijo Dean - vámonos a Zonko.

- ¡Oh! mira que vestido tan bonito, y mira ese de ahí, y ese otro... me gustan todos - Parvati flotaba por la tienda emocionada.

Ginny estaba rebuscando entre un grupo de vestidos algo que no fuera ni muy escandaloso ni muy soso. Hermione estaba aburrida. Le gustaba ir de compras, y la ropa como a todas, pero no le daba tanta importancia.

- ¡Herm! Mira que vestidos más bonitos - la llamó Ginny.

La chica se acercó - pues es cierto, no es tan nada mal

- ¿Que te parece si nos los probamos?

- Bueno, aunque la verdad es que me da un poco de pereza.

- Venga, ya veras que guapas vamos a estar.

Cuando salieron del probador parecían otras. - Les sientan muy bien - les dijo la dependienta mientras hacia aparecer un espejo.

El vestido de Ginny era de color negro sin mangas. El escote era pronunciado y la tela en él caía formando pliegues dejando ver un poco el canalillo. Llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas y era un poco fruncido a los lados.

- Un poco descarado ¿no crees? - preguntó mirándose.

- Bah, te queda genial, no seas tonta tú te puedes permitir llevar eso.

- Pero Hermione que guapa estás - exclamó Lavender acercándose.

Hermione se miró al espejo. El vestido que llevaba puesto era de tirantes finos y de color dorado con pequeños bordados de flores. Era ajustado al cuerpo y le llegaba hasta los pies. El escote no era muy pronunciado pero sí en la espalda. Una especie de tiras se cruzaban entre si dejándosela al descubierto.

- Te queda muy bien y además no se te ve nada.

- Si... oh bueno - a Hermione le entró el espíritu consumista - tendré que comprarlo.

Las cuatro salieron de la tienda muy emocionadas con sus compras. A Hermione le acabó de dar un ataque y decidió que ya que se compraba el vestido se compraría las sandalias a juego, y ya que se compraba las sandalias y el vestido también se tenía que comprar unos pendientes muy monos con una pulsera que había encontrado. Ginny también se había comprado el vestido y un collar negro ancho, que se ajustaba a su cuello y un brazalete del mismo tono.Parvati y Lavender también habían estado haciendo de las suyas, pero no quisieron enseñarlas lo que se habían comprado. ''Será una sorpresa'' habíandicho.

- ¿Pero una sorpresa para cuando?

- Bueno, pues, para cuando sea - rieron las dos.

- Nos ocultan algo ¿verdad? - susurró Ginny a Hermione.

Cuando llegaron a las 3 escobas los chicos ya estaban allí.

- ¡¡Dijisteis dos horas!! - gruñó Ron enfadado.

- Es que se nos fue el tiempo volando chico - dijo Lavender mientras soltaban todas las bolsas encima de una silla.

Harry miraba como crecía el montón a medida que las chicas iban dejando sus compras - …pero...¿que habéis comprado, media tienda?

- Casi - respondió Parvati. - bueno chicas qué queréis¿todas cerveza de mantequilla?

Todas asintieron.

- No yo no - dijo Hermione mientras miraba su reloj - es que se me ha olvidado la cartera en la tienda y tengo que volver a por ella.

- Te acompaño - dijo Ron levantándose.

- No, no hace falta, voy más rápido yo sola - dijo mientras le empujaba suavemente para que se sentara. Y desapareció entre la gente antes de que Ron pudiera protestar.

Salió fuera. No se veía a Draco por ninguna parte. Notó como alguien la tapaba los ojos.

- Oh... ¿quién eres? - dijo tocando las manos para reconocerlo - ya se, eres Ron.

- ¡Weasley!! - gritó Draco apartándose de ella como si quemara.

- Anda tonto, que era broma, sabía que eras tú - dijo divertida.

- Ya, muy graciosa la niña - dijo mientras la daba un beso. - vámonos a dar una vuelta.

Mientras tanto las 3 escobas estaba en hora punta.

- Jo que agobio cuanta gente - resopló Neville.

- Si, esto parece el metro - dijo Harry.

Todos le miraron confusos. - ¿El qué?

- El metro es... bueno da igual. ¿Quién quiere otra cerveza de mantequilla? - preguntó levantándose. ''Ups'' pensó, ''estoy un poco mareado''.

- ¡¡Yo!! - dijeron todos a la vez.

- Te acompaño - dijo Ginny mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. "Estoy un poco mareadilla".

Harry la tomó de la mano para hacerse paso entre la gente y llegar a la barra. Ginny iba realmente tan mareadilla que ni siquiera se dió cuenta de ese pequeño gesto. El tráfico hacia la barra era abrumador. Ginny tropezó con el pie de alguien y como no andaba muy rápida de reflejos casi se estampa contra el suelo. Suerte que estaba Harry para evitar que se matara.

- Uy... que te caes, jeje. ¿Estás bien?

Ginny se puso colorada - si gracias, pero ¿sabes como estaría mejor?

Harry la observó, no sabía porque pero intuía la respuesta. La miró a los ojos, era tan bonita y se veía tan graciosa que tenía ganas de besarla. Pero antes de poder reaccionar Ginny se abalanzó sobre él y le estampó un beso en los morros que le dejó sin sentido.

- Así es como estaría mejor - dijo la chica.

Harry se quedó de piedra. No sabia que hacer. ¿Le habría besado de verdad o estaría influenciada por el alcohol?

- Ginny - empezó a balbucear. Rayos, su voz sonaba más ridícula por la pequeña cogorza que llevaba encima - ¿A que ha venido eso?

Ginny le miró con la mirada un tanto perdida - Solo ha sido un beso, no pasa nada porque te de un beso. ¿No te ha gustado?

- Si, no es eso…

- ¿Entonces? deja de comportarte como un crío - dijo mientras se giraba a la barra para pedir 8 cervezas más.

Harry se colocó justo detrás de ella - yo no soy ningún crío - dijo con tono serio.

Ginny se giró lentamente hasta ponerse de frente a él - ¿ah no?

Eso era mas de lo que Harry podía soportar, la tenía a escasos 7 cm de su boca, podía oler su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos que la poseyera, sus labios que temblaban ligeramente le invitaban a entrar en su boca. - ¡A la mierda! - exclamó y tomándola por las mejillas la beso como nunca había besado a nadie.

Ginny se agarró fuertemente a su cuello mientras el chico la besaba, no, esa no es la expresión, más bien la comía a besos, bajó sus manos hacia las caderas de la chica y no pudo reprimir ponerle la mano en el trasero.

Ginny se despegó de él - ¡Harry! - exclamó asombrada.

- Uy perdón, la emoción del momento lo... - pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Ginny le cogió la mano y se la puso otra vez en su trasero mientras le volvía a besar con fuerza.

Afortunadamente el local estaba lleno de gente porque si no, os podéis imaginar la escena. Dos jóvenes intentando devorarse mutuamente sin importarles lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Algo interrumpió su momento de pasión.

- Ey pareja... aquí tenéis las cervezas - dijo el camarero.

Harry abandonó los labios de Ginny y pagó la cuenta mientras ella seguía todavía colgada de él, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Bueno yo creo que no pasa nada porque se enfríen un rato - dijo mientras cumplía la petición de Ginny de que la besara otra vez y se olvidara de esas estúpidas cervezas.

Llevaban así lo que les pareció eternidades y cuando parecían que se quedaban sin aire se soltaron. Los dos estaban sofocados, era increíble como había saltado la chispa entre ellos. Ambos pensaban que el alcohol había ayudado a lograrlo. Casi avergonzados se repartieron las cervezas y se dirigieron a la mesa.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué habéis estado haciendo? - gruñó Lavender visiblemente alcoholizada - por dios tanto tiempo para un par de cervezas.

- Vamos a brindar - gritó Ron-

- ¡¡Si!!- dijeron todos poniéndose de pie.

- ¡¡Por Gryffindor¡¡por los mejores años de nuestra vida¡¡por que ganemos la copa de las casas!!

- Por las mujeres - chilló Dean, sólo los chicos corearon la frase.

- ¡Por los tíos buenos! - gritó Parvati. En esa ocasión fueron ellas las que gritaron mientras Ginny le mandaba a Harry una mirada bastante obscena

Y así entre risas y tonterías fueron animándose más y más haciendo a todos incapaces de razonar ni de pasar un control de alcoholemia.

Mientras el grupo de borrachos se descontrolaban cada vez mas, en la estación de tren Hermione disfrutaba de la compañía de Draco.

- ¿Dónde estarán estos? - se preguntaba nerviosa Hermione - queda media hora para salir y no vienen.

- Tranquila, la gente siempre llega en el último momento - la susurró Draco mientras la mordisqueaba la oreja

- Que nos van a ver - dijo quitándoselo de encima como si de un mosquito molesto se tratara. - Seguro que se olvidan de coger mis cosas, no tenía que habérselas dejado.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Fui de compras, me he comprado un vestido muy bonito.

- ¿En serio¿Y cuando me lo vas a enseñar?

- No se, en alguna ocasión especial - y desvió su vista hasta el camino por donde se oía un grupo de gente gritando.

- Anda me parece que ya vienen, pero¡¡PERO!!

Sus peros estaban más que justificados. Eran ellos si, pero venían cantando a pleno pulmón algo así como "el vino que tiene Asunción, no es blanco ni rojo ni tiene color" Una canción según ellos muy divertida que les había enseñado Harry.

- Hola Her-mi-o-ne - acertó a decir Ron. Parecía Viktor Krum intentando pronunciar su nombre. - Toma, esto es tuyo - dijo mientras la daba sus compras.

- Pero Ron¡¡estás borracho!!

- No me digas, jijiji, que divertido Her-mi-o-ne... te veo doble.

- Los van a pillar y verás la que se va a armar, ayúdame Draco a meterles a todos en el tren. ¿Draco¡Draco! – la chica se dio la vuelta para buscarle pero Draco había desaparecido sin decir ni mu.

- Traidor - murmuró Hermione.

Afortunadamente Neville no iba muy mal y dándose cuenta de la situación ayudó a Hermione a meter a Ron en el tren.Ginny no hacía mas que intentar pellizcar el culo de Harry mientras este se reía divertido - shh... non Ginny… en pushblico no.

- Por dios Harry nunca me esperé esto de ti - dijo Hermione mientras lo empujaba y lo metía en un vagón. A Ginny no hubo que convencerla de nada, siguió a Harry como un perrito faldero.

- Vamos Parvati - intentaba convencerla Neville.

- Chisss… que non Nev… que no me vas a quitarrr mi veshtido¡¡que es soolo pa mi!! - chillaba posesa. Neville se agachó, la cogió de las piernas, la cargó a la espalda y subió al tren.

Dean no hacía más que gritar - ¡soy libre¡SOY LIBREEE!

- Dean por favor sube al vagón que podrás seguir siendo libre dentro.

- Herm...- balbuceó con dificultad el aludido mientras intentaba enfocar a su amiga - la que te has perdido… ¡soy libre! Por cierto ¿nunca t... te han dicho que estas buinisima?? Pues es cierto.

- Ya deja de decir tonterías

- Hermi!!... sniff - y se puso a llorar sin razón aparente obviando su borrachera.

- ¿Por favor y ahora qué te pasa??

- Que estoy enamorado de Parvati pero ella pasa de mí. ¡Soy, libre! – volvió a gritar mientras se metía en el vagón.

Hermione tenía ganas de que la tierra se la tragara.

- Lavender, Seamus - Chilló como loca - al vagón ¡¡YA¡¡AHORA!!

Lavender y Seamus que estaban besándose como locos pararon de hacerlo, la miraron y contestaron - si profesora McGonaghall no nos quite puntos, perdone no la habíamos visto - y se metieron rápidamente en el tren.

- ¿Com... como que McGonaghall? - a Hermione le había entrado un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo, desde cuando se parecía a la vieja profesora. Se dirigió como un zombi al tren y desapareció en su interior.

En un vagón del tren solo se oían gritos.

- ¡Y me parece bochornoso el espectáculo que habéis montado ahí fuera. Menos mal que no han ido casi alumnos a la excursión y que habéis llegado relativamente pronto porque si no se hubiese enterado medio colegio de vuestro comportamiento! - Hermione gritaba desinflándose - ¡no pienso volver a hacer de niñera de una pandilla de borrachos!

Harry y Ginny dejaron de devorarse con la mirada y posaron sus ojos en Hermione. Se asustaron un poco al verla así de enfadada. Neville estaba algo avergonzado pero miraba a los demás con reprobación. Ron se había quedado dormido con la boca abierta y roncaba. Dean se había puesto a lloriquear de nuevo. Parvati miraba como hipnotizada más allá de Hermione y por último Lavender y Seamus no paraban de hacer manitas y de decirse cosas al oído mientras Lavender reía como una idiota.

Hermione echó una ultima mirada al grupo - bah, no merece la pena, ni siquiera me escuchan - se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió. En el pasillo se encontró con Draco que estaba apoyado en la pared.

- Vaya carácter tienes Granger.

- ¿Y tú? Máldito cobarde, me has dejado sola con todo el marrón.

- Perdona, es que me dio cosa.

- ¿El qué¿Que alguien te viera ayudándome? Eres lo peor.

- No digas eso, sabes porque no me acerco a ti en público, aunque me muera de ganas de hacerlo.

Hermione relajó un poco sus músculos - lo siento por pagarlo contigo, es que estaba muy nerviosa.

- No pasa nada - dijo abrazándola - por cierto, cuando tus amigos decidan correrse otra juerga que me llamen, nunca pensé que supieran pasárselo tan bien.

- Que te den Draco - dijo mientras le empujaba y se iba por el pasillo.

El tren se detuvo a la entrada de Hogwarts. La joven entró en el compartimento donde estaban sus amigos.

- Bien ahora escuchadme si podéis. Saldremos los últimos y quiero que estéis calladitos y que procuréis andar rectos. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron nerviosos. Sabían que no eran capaces de dominar muy bien sus cuerpos. Cuando los poco alumnos abandonaron el tren la pandilla bajó e intentaron hacer lo que Hermione les había dicho. Se podía decir que caminaban algo más rectos de lo que lo hacían antes.

- Y ahora nos vamos derechos a la torre de Gryffindor. El colegio entero estará en el Gran Comedor así que espero que no nos encontremos con nadie.

Los nueve pasaron rápidos al Hall y corrieron escaleras arriba hacia su casa.

- Por fin llegamos - exclamó Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.

- Creo, creo que voy a vomitar - gimió Ron mientras salía corriendo hacia el baño con la mano en la boca.

- Bueno Herm, si no necesitas nada más me voy a dormir - dijo Neville.

- Ok, hasta mañana.

Hermione se levantó como un resorte y se puso las manos en las caderas - ¡Ginny! a la cama.

- Vaaa mamá un poco más - dijo mientras se acercaba a Harry peligrosamente y él le lanzaba una especie de gruñido de león en celo.

- No y no soy tu madre - la agarró del brazo y la levantó mientras la susurraba - estás borracha y no sabes lo que haces. Vamos - dijo empujándola hacia las escaleras.

- Adiós Harry - se despidió la pelirroja tirándole un beso.

- Harry, Harry reacciona. Haz el favor de despertar a Dean y llevarlo a su cuarto - le ordenó Hermione.

- Parvati cariño - seguió la castaña cogiéndo a su amiga por los hombros, pues se había quedado de pie como una estatua - vámonos a la cama. ¡Lavender! Que te estoy viendo Por ahí no se va a tu dormitorio – la chica intentaba escabullirse con Seamus a la habitación de los chicos.

- Anda déjame – la dijo mientras hacía pucheros.

- Vamos, mañana me lo agradecerás - y conduciendo a las chicas abrió la puerta de sus dormitorios y las hizo pasar.

- Me voy a dormir - dijo Parvati. Era lo primero que había dicho en horas, y tal y como estaba se dejó caer en la cama y al poco tiempo comenzó a roncar.

Lavender se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama solo con la ropa interior.

- Se acabó por fin - resopló Hermione. Se puso el pijama. Se metió en su cama y echó las cortinas.

* * *

Me encantó escribir este capítulo, me parto yo sola imaginando la escena de la borrachera y la bronca de Hermione. Nos vemos pronto.

Besitos

**Neferura**


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos, siento mucho el retraso ToT soy un desastre de mujer, mi pereza me puede y las clases mas, ¬¬' vale las fiestas tb pueden conmigo _ q queréis q haga??? Soy débil joer...

Os contesto a los reviews y os dejo de dar el tabarra q lo q querréis es leer este capi 

****

Macarena: me alegro de q estés arraigada al noble arte del botellon XDD (no puedo conmigo misma) Pues con lo q he tardado en actualizar, ya habras empezado las clases ¬¬ como yo...... Muchas gracias por leerme. Besos

****

Isis44: pues afortunadamente no me han quitado el ff, porq con lo q he tardado en actualizarlo ¬¬' tu tb estarás tb ya con las clases, venga ahí esa vida universitaria, q todo hay q decirlo, es la mejor. Me gusta mucho Egipto si, se nota no? Jeje, podíamos compartir el fanatismo. Muchos besos

****

Teldencita: de verdad quieres q te hable del 5º libro?? Aunq lo mismo ya te hablaron de él, porq tarde siglos en contestarte el review, si eso dímelo otra vez y yo te escribo lo q quieras saber. Besos

****

Aru: shhhhhhh jajaja, yo creo q la mayoría de los q me leen aki saben q va despues porq lo han leído en el foro de HP, pero alguno habrá q no así q shhh

****

Andrea Malfoy2: hola wapa!! ^^ mi ff incondicional, muchas gracias por leerme aki tb y siento el retraso en el foro _ a ver si me pongo de una vez en serio a continuarlo. Muchos besos.

****

Kim Hart: jajaja gracias por leer mi ff tantas veces!! Ya leí tu mensaje en el foro y te he contestado allí. Espero q me sigas leyendo aki tb. Muases.

Sin mas os dejo el capitulo...y se lo dedico como siempre a mis lokas y mis niñas compañeras de fatigas y fiestas.

****

Disclaimer : ninguno de los personajes q salen en la historia son míos, solo los tomo prestados, ya me gustaría a mi ser la Rowling XD!!!

CAPITULO 5.

Uno a uno los alumnos de Gryffindor empezaron a entrar al Gran Comedor. Hermione los observaba ceñuda - la madre q los trajo, la tarde q me dieron ayer.

- Hola Ron!!- grito con malicia.

- Shh.. no chilles, tengo una resaca horrible, además no se como pero me he despertado en la bañera.

- Te lo mereces por borracho, os lo merecéis todos por borrachos!.

Todos la miraron con aprensión y rojos como tomates.

- Perdónanos Hermione, por favor- dijo Harry.

- Si, perdónanos y gracias por ayudarnos ayer- comentó Parvati sonriendo

- Bah..

Ginny tenia una cara horrible. El rojo pelo estaba totalmente enmarañado y parecía mas blanca de lo habitual. No hacia mas q pensar en lo q había estado haciendo ayer con Harry. Le echo una rápida mirada. Él la vio y se pusieron colorados desviando rápidamente la vista.

Lavender y Seamus estaban uno en cada extremo del grupo y no se atrevían a levantar la cabeza del plato.

- Bueno me voy a la biblioteca a hacer algo interesante – sentencio Hermione poniéndose en pie.

- Espera - dijo Dean acercándose corriendo a ella- oye ayer, dije alguna tontería?

- ¬¬u dijiste q yo estaba buenísima y q te morías por Parvati... y lloraste como un bebé – dijo Hermione con una mueca.

- Ahh – dijo mientras un sudor frío le corría por la frente.

- Pero no se lo voy a decir a nadie no te preocupes – le dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

- Hermione puedo hablar contigo? – Ginny llego algo sofocada mientras miraba significativamente a Dean q hizo fu como el gato y desapareció de escena.

- Ayer.. ayer... perdona mi comportamiento.

- Bueno somos jóvenes es normal q de vez en cuando hagamos locuras.

- Si, pero... es q no sabes q mas hice.

Hermione arqueo una ceja a modo de pregunta.

- Ayer me enrolle con Harry.

Hermione arqueo la otra ceja.

- Si y además, bueno digamos q fue algo salvaje, le asalte por sorpresa y ahora me muero de vergüenza, q hago?.

- Bueno no creo q a Harry le importara mucho, ayer parecía muy contento. Por q no hablas con él? Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad (n/a los de los niños es mentira).

- Nooo, q vergüenza q vergüenza – dijo mientras se mesaba el cabello.

- Después de los ayer no se como te queda algo de vergüenza. Ibas todo el camino pellizcándole el culo.

- ¬¬u joo.. tienes razón hablare con el – dijo poniendo cara de resignación.

- Venga vete a buscarle y animo – Hermione observo como su amiga volvía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y luego continuo su camino hacia la biblioteca.

- Harry puedo hablar contigo? – la pelirroja se había situado de pie detrás de él.

- Claro – dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Me duele la cabeza como nada – aulló Ron – me voy a dormir.

- Lavender vamos, necesito un tratamiento reparador de belleza ya – dijo Parvati - y por favor dejad ya de comportaros así – les dijo a ella y a Seamus – todos, TODOS vimos ayer como os comíais a besos.

Los 2 la miraron atónitos. Lavender se levanto despacio, se dirigió donde estaba sentado Seamus y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

- Vamos Parvati – dijo echando a correr.

En el patio blanco como la nieve y solitario Harry y Ginny intentaban aparentar tranquilidad.

- De q quieres hablar? –pregunto Harry rompiendo el hielo.

- No se, de la inmortalidad del cangrejo - contesto irónica – de q va a ser!! De lo de ayer!. Yo siento mucho haberte provocado así. Pero no pude evitarlo yo...

Cruzo los brazos y se agarro así misma. No podía parar de temblar, estaba destemplada y hacia frío.

Harry se acerco a ella y la rodeo con los brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo.

- Necesito saber Harry si ayer me besaste porq estabas borracho o hay algo mas.

Harry la retiro un poco para mirarla a la cara - Sabes q eres preciosa? No se por q no me he dado cuenta antes – y cogiéndola de la barbilla la beso dulcemente en los labios - lo hice porq estoy enamorado de ti.

Ginny creyó volar al oír esas palabras y no pudo evitar q algunas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, oculto su cara en el pecho de él - no sabes lo feliz q me haces (n/a por fiiinnn!!).

Harry respiro profundamente aspirando su olor – ya no llores. Vamos preciosa, a ver esa sonrisa.

Ginny levanto la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa radiante y blanca.

- Sabes? Ayer estas irresistiblemente salvaje, espero no tener q emborracharte para q vuelvas a comportarte así.

- no lo vas a necesitar, he estado guardándome las ganas mucho tiempo - dijo Ginny mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y le tiraba sobre la nieve 

Ron iba dando tumbos por los pasillos del castillo sujetándose la cabeza.

- Weasley! Q te pasa?, parece q anoche te corriste una buena juerga.

Ron levantó la cabeza – Malfoy piérdete.

- Oh vamos Weasley, si ayer os vi aparecer tambaleantes por la calle, eres una nenaza, no sabes ni beber – dijo el con una sonrisa de burla en sus finos labios.

Ron no aguanto mas, agarro a Draco por el cuello y lo estrello contra la pared.

- Cállate ya maldita serpiente asquerosa – le tenia ganas desde q sabia lo de Hermione.

- No eres mas q una nena celosa Weasley – dijo mientras le miraba desafiante.

Ron le pego un derechazo en la mandíbula y le volvió a estrellar contra la pared.

- Escúchame bien porq no lo voy a repetir Malfoy, como le hagas daño a Hermione te matare con mis propias manos.

- Te jode q sea mía eh? (n/a q malo es el jodio, ese dedito en la llaga) – dijo aguantando el dolor.

Ron le soltó y le dejo caer – ya te lo he advertido. No te mereces a alguien como Hermione, ella es maravillosa y tu solo eres la mierda mas grande q he visto - se agarro la cabeza y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios y noto el sabor de la sangre "no te mereces a alguien como ella" repetía – tu q sabrás Weasley – dijo limpiándose el labio con la manga.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa más escondida de la biblioteca. Era domingo y la mayoría de la gente estaba durmiendo o jugando fuera con la nieve. La biblioteca estaba desierta. Llevaba repitiendo el párrafo superior de la pagina unas 4 veces pero no había forma de q se le quedara. Se sentía muy mayor, incluso vieja, haciendo de responsable con todos sus amigos. Ella también tenia 16 años y también quería divertirse, hacer locuras, emborracharse si hacia falta, pero en lugar de eso estaba otra vez en la biblioteca, y había hecho de madre de todos regañándoles como si tuvieran 4 años. Noto q alguien se sentaba en frente de ella. Lo primero q sintió fue el olor a after shave (n/a q internacional soy) dulce y envolvente. Reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte. Aparto el libro y se encontró los ojos grises más cristalinos q había visto en su vida.

- Q quieres?.

Draco la observaba serio. Sabia q estaría, y tenia la firme idea de q la tendrían q dedicar una sección entera de la biblioteca a su memoria. 

- Ayer, no fui de gran ayuda, lo siento - Sabia q había metido la pata riéndose así de sus amigos.

- Pues la verdad es q no fuiste de gran ayuda no. Además. – se detuvo y frunció el entrecejo.- q es eso q tienes ahí? - Pregunto señalando el labio partido. Se levanto y rodeo la mesa para ponerse a su lado.

- Esto?, tuve un pequeño encontronazo con tu amigo "Ron" – pronuncio el nombre con exagerada dificultad.

- Con Ron! – exclamo mientras retiraba la mano de los labios del muchacho y se cruzaba de brazos. - Q le has hecho?

- Q q le he hecho? Mejor pregunta q me ha hecho él a mí – respondió ofendido.

- Ron no te hubiese pegado por nada, algo habrás hecho.

- Bueno, le provoque un poquito nada más – dijo él indiferente.

- Siempre buscas problemas, por q no puedes ser como todo el mundo – comento cansada mientras se frotaba la nuca.

- Porq no – se levanto y la sentó en la mesa. La agarro de los hombros y la obligo suavemente a recostarse sobre ella. (n/a q obsesión con las mesas). Se subió el también y se tumbo sobre Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella q no pudo mas q abrazarle mientras él permanecía ahí quieto. Draco oía el murmullo del corazón de su chica, su respiración pausada y suave, el olor de su piel. Para él, ese era el mejor perfume.

- Draco nos pueden ver – dijo incorporándose.

- Estoy harto de q nos puedan ver – dijo él con los ojos vacíos y oscuros.

Hermione se mordió los labios, tenia ganas de llorar. Sacudió la cabeza - venga sácame de esta maldita biblioteca y vamos a perdernos por ahí.

Los alumnos se arremolinaban en los pasillos alegres. Un concierto de voces se elevaba hasta los pisos superiores. La profesora escuchaba esos dulces sonidos desde la puerta de su clase. Sonó un timbre.

- Vamos todos adentro – grito.

Un tropel de Gryffindor de 6º invadió el aula. Minerva les observo mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Llego tarde, llego tarde – Ron corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Parecía q estuviera participando en los 100 m lisos. – la profesora McGonaghall me va a matar - iba como loco cuando al girar una esquina se tropezó con alguien y se cayo encima.

- Ay.. Weasley mira por donde vas, maldita mula!

- Lo siento Parkinson, es q llego tarde - dijo mientras recogía todas sus cosas. Levanto la vista y vio a Pansy q le tendía una pluma.

- Esto es tuyo, por cierto Weasley, dentro de poco va a ocurrir algo. Yo q tu estaría atento, es algo q nos beneficia a ti y a mí. Si eres un poco listo podrás aprovecharte de ello – y sin mas se giro y echo a correr.

- Y esta de q habla... No llego! – grito recordando su clase de transformaciones.

Cuando se paro delante de la clase sentía como el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Toco la puerta y entro.

- Vaya señor Weasley, ya me preguntaba si había decidido abandonar mi asignatura – dijo severamente la profesora.

- Lo siento profesora McGonaghall, me retrase – dijo él en tono de disculpa.

- Ya veo, siéntese, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde.

La clase le echo una mirada asesina y éste se reclino en el asiento intentando desaparecer.

La profesora no tuvo mucha suerte con esa clase. Tenían q transformar un simple gorrión en un pavo real, pero mejor no hablar de los resultados. Solo Hermione lo hizo bien, como siempre. Ron perseguía su gorrión por toda la habitación, el cual tenia sólo las patas del pavo real y parecía q andaba sobre zancos.

La campana sonó y todos se apresuraron a salir de clase antes de q la profesora les siguiera chillando q eran la clase de 6º más inútil q había visto en su vida.

- Buff.. – Bufo Harry – vaya carácter tiene, me recuerda a Hermione.

- Q estas diciendo? – pregunto ella fulminándole con la mirada.

- Nada Herm no te enfades – dijo él sonriendo inocentemente.

- Bueno chicos me voy a aritmancia, Adiós.

- Y nosotros a adivinación, q horror. Oye Harry – se detuvo, iba a contarle lo q le había dicho Pansy pero algo le convenció para no hacerlo.

- Q?

- No q... me pareció el otro día q tu y mi hermana... estabais muy acaramelados – dijo arrugando la nariz.

- si, bueno, veras – Harry se retorcía las manos nervioso, no sabia cual iba a ser la reacción de Ron - estoy, estoy enamorado de tu hermana.

- por eso decías q ya te habías olvidado de Cho!! Bueno entonces ahora seremos cuñados no? - pregunto desplegando una sonrisa arrolladora, blanca en su cara llena de pecas.

- Vamos cuñao – dijo Harry feliz mientras le cogía de los hombros. (n/a cuñaaaooooo , no intentéis entenderlo)

Draco estaba en su habitación, el día había sido agotador. – maldito Hagrid – mascullo. Odiaba a ese semigigante tonto q se creía profesor – no se como a Hermione le puede caer bien, claro q Hermione va con Potter y Weasley, seré yo el raro?- sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Deja de pensar eso, últimamente piensas muchas tonterías. Estas con Granger, eso para empezar y ya de por sí es una idea descabellada. "Si pero la quieres" contestó una vocecita de su cabeza. Si pero seria mas fácil aprovecharme un rato de ella y luego dejarla colgada. "Pero tu eres incapaz de hacer eso". Por q dices eso?. "Ya te lo dije, estas enamorado, totalmente enamorado". Quizás tengas razón. "Y por q lo niegas entonces?" . Será porq no es fácil reconocer q después de todo tengo corazón como los demás y eso me hace, vulnerable. "Ella cuidara de ti, ya sabe como eres de verdad". Pero estoy cansado de actuar frente a los demás. "Eso es culpa tuya, has estado 6 años creando un personaje y ahora tienes q seguir en tu papel". Un día se me va a olvidar el guión y veremos q pasa. (n/a pero q esquizofrénico es el pobre).

- Veremos q pasa - repitió en voz alta.

Unos golpes hicieron q se sobresaltara – adelante - La persona q menos le apetecía ver entro muy seria y se sentó en su cama sin ni siquiera pedirle permiso.

- Tenemos q hablar.

- De q? – Pregunto mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse los zapatos.

- De ti y de mí, de nosotros.

- No hay un nosotros Pansy – contesto mientras metía los zapatos debajo de la cama.

- Ahora lo va a haber - le tendió un pergamino doblado y sonrío triunfalmente "te tengo" en su interior sabia q así era.

Draco cogió el pergamino, lo miro con desconfianza y comenzó a leer. Los dedos se le volvieron torpes y rígidos. Abrió la mano y lo dejo caer – estas loca – susurro.

- Bueno Lavender, q tal con Seamus eh?- pregunto picarona Parvati.

Lavender se puso colorada, estaba sentada delante de un espejo maquillándose – ay deja de distraerme q se me sale la raya del ojo.

- Deja de escaquearte q las 3 sabemos q estas coladita por él.

Lavender pestañeo varias veces – bueno y si es así q?.

- Aja, la chica superficial "uso a los hombres como pañuelos y los tiro" se ha enamorado – rió Hermione. 

- Venga tampoco es eso, es mono y para un rato esta bien – dijo Lavender intentando disimular el rubor de sus mejillas.

- Si, si, un rato – rió Parvati. 

- Hola se puede? – Ginny acaba de asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

- Si pasa, estamos interrogando a Lavender sobre su amorcito – dijo Parvati sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Q no es mi amorcito! –chillo Lavender nerviosa.

- Hala, pues no sé, yo no me acuerdo de haberla visto – dijo Ginny llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

- Claro porq tu estabas ocupada con los labios de otro –dijo Hermione con malicia.

- Como?? Con quien?? – pregunto Lavender dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

- Eh... con Harry – respondió Ginny intentando desaparecer

- Vaya por fin, quien la sigue la consigue – rió Parvati la pobre tampoco tenia muchos recuerdos de ese día.

- Si de eso venia a hablarte Herm – dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amiga.

- Molestamos? – pregunto Lavender.

- No, si además lo ibais a saber de todas formas. Harry se me ha declarado.

- Ay! q genial! – aullaron todas emocionadas. 

- Pero esto se merece una fiesta de chicas!!- grito Lavender.

- Otra borrachera no por favor, con una al mes me conformo – dijo Parvati tocándose las sienes.

- No, no de esas, de pijama, maquillaje, golosinas, cotilleo, historias amorosas, va a ser divertido (n/a oh si!! cotilleos!!).

- Vale, Hermione y yo nos encargamos de ir a por la comida, vosotras arreglad un poco la habitación para la ocasión. Vámonos – dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación.

Ginny y Hermione fueron en busca de la comida. Pasado un rato regresaron cargadas con montones de pasteles, bollos y zumos de varios sabores. Después de convencer a Ron y a Harry de q era una fiesta solo de chicas y de q la comida no era para ellos lograron llegar a la habitación.

- Pero q ha pasado aquí! –exclamo Hermione impresionada

La habitación tenia una suave luz rosada q creaba un ambiente intimo ideal para las confesiones, el suelo estaba lleno de cojines de todos los colores y un suave aroma flotaba en el aire.

- Como se nota q son seguidoras de la profesora Trelawney – susurro al odio Ginny a Hermione.

- Q bien ya habéis llegado, rápido los pijamas, tomad, cambiaros y empecemos!!.

Después de un rato todas las chicas estaban tiradas sobre los cojines hablando como cotorras.

- Bueno cuéntanos – dijo Lavender mientras le pintaba las uñas a Ginny- te beso Harry a ti o lo hiciste tu?.

Ginny se puso roja - fui yo.

- Fuiste tu!? – Parvati nunca penso q Ginny podía ser tan lanzada. Estaba poniéndole rulos a Hermione mientras la chica protestaba.

- Ays, q me tira mucho y me hace daño – cogió un espejo – estas segura de q me quedara bien?. A ver si luego voy a parecer un león.

- Q noo, luego te echo esta poción de aquí q te los bajara un poco. Ahora calla q me distraes. 

- Si, fui yo, la verdad es q no se como tuve valor. Supongo q como iba un poco contentilla me dio igual lo q pensara.

- Por eso tardasteis tanto con las cervezas! –exclamo Lavender - claro estabais muy ocupados jajaja.

Ginny se puso más roja todavía. Hermione salió en su ayuda – y tu q Lavender?, cuando descubriste q Seamus era el hombre de tu vida? Ay Parvati ten mas cuidado – protesto moviendo la cabeza.

- Si no paras de moverte no puedo tenerlo.

- Él no es el hombre de mi vida – dijo Lavender aparentando estar enfadada.

- Pues yo creo q hacéis buena pareja – contestó Ginny.

- De verdad? – a Lavender empezaron a salirle estrellitas por los ojos.

- Y tu Parvati?, no tienes ningún admirador secreto?- pregunto Ginny.

- Si lo tiene –penso Hermione.

- Yo?, Si, tengo miles jajaja, todos están babeando por mí, jaajaja.

- Va en serio.

- Seguro q alguno habrá – dijo Hermione enigmática

- Eso a q ha venido? – pregunto Parvati.

- Oh, a nada

- No mientas Hermione, q es lo q sabes y nosotras no? – pregunto Ginny.

- No puedo decir nada, lo prometí – dijo ella levantando la mano derecha.

- Así q sabes algo! – dijo Parvati poniéndose delante de ella.

Las 3 chicas la rodearon interrogándola con la mirada.

- ^-^u... q no puedo decirlo no insistáis.

Lavender la agarro por los hombros y empezó a zarandearla - dínoslo!!!.

- Vale, me va a matar pero lo diré – dijo resoplando - Parvati, Dean esta coladito por tus huesos.

Parvati se quedo pasmada. Primero se puso blanca, luego roja y al final de un color morado ciruela.- no me digas eso??. Aaahh... no me lo puedo creer MI Dean me ama.- y se puso a reír como una loca.

Lavender cogió un cojín y le pego con él en la cara. – estabas enamorada de Dean y no me habías dicho nada!, q clase de amiga eres tu??

Parvati no podía hablar, no hacia mas q retorcerse en el suelo riendo mientras Lavender la golpeaba con el cojín.

- Vaya, al final vamos a acabar todas con pareja - le susurro Ginny a Hermione mientras observaba a Parvati y a Lavender.

- Calla, lo mío no lo pueden saber.

Cuando Parvati se calmo por fin se incorporo – y tu q? Tampoco me habías dicho q te gustaba Seamus así q cállate. Bueno Hermione, solo faltas tu, te toca. A ti quien te gusta?.

- A mi?. Nadie.

- Vengaa.. eso no te lo crees ni tu – dijo Lavender.

- Ya se, a ti te gusta el pelirrojo! – dijo Parvati.

- Ron?? Para nada – dijo ella fríamente.

- A mi no me engañas – volvió a insistir Parvati. 

- Q no, q no me gusta Ron.

- Pues entonces quien?

- Nadie.

- Bueno a lo mejor no le gusta nadie de verdad – contesto Ginny.

- No me lo creo – dijo Lavender entornando los ojos. Ya nos enteraremos, penso.

Hermione capto esa mirada y comprendió q iba a ser muy difícil guardar su secreto.

****

*********************************************************************************************************

^^u lo seeeeeee no es muy interesante pero el próximo capitulo es mejor, lo prometo.

****

o·.·´¯`·.·o Nêfërürå o·.·´¯`·.·o

¤*¤~ Đĕ ŁaŞ 5 Łōķa$ £ā ΜāŜ ĒsĒåNđĂŁ¤$A Ą Uň Pō©ŏ I®¤NiĉÅ ~¤*¤


	6. Cap 6

****

Volvi!! Por fin.. ya era hora ¬¬' hace mas de un mes q no actualizo!! O_o , lo siento mucho ¬¬ de verdad, a partir de ahora actualizare mas seguido.

****

Draco girl: me alegro de q te guste, yo tb estoy leyendo un ff tuyo ¬¬ solo q ahora no me acuerdo de cómo se llama... ya te dejare review. Gracias por los ánimos.

****

Lauryky: hola!! Otra del foro, pues, me están odiando un poco por allí porq no acabo la historia... estas Navidades la termino. Besos.

****

Kim Hart: ¬¬' me debes estar odiando porq no actualizo y no puedes subir mas capítulos a tu pagina, bueno, aki esta el siguiente. Besos

****

Ahhotep: hola Carol wapa, lo se lose, tengo q terminar el ff de una **** vez, pero gracias por tu paciencia. Muchos besotes y a ver si hablamos en el msn.

****

Macarena: lo de no tardar en escribir ¬¬' así como q no lo he conseguido mucho, gracias por tus ánimos y me alegro mucho de q te guste la historia ^^ : Muchos besotes

****

Gata2242: ^^u vaya, tenia q darte pistas sobre lo q ocurre en el 5º libro, q por cierto, me desajusta bastante la historia pero bueno ¬¬' fallos de publicar el 6º año antes de q saliera el 5º libro.. Si sigues interesada vuélvemelo a decir. Besos.

****

Moony: hola wapa!! Me alegro mucho de q me sigas a pesar de mi tardanza, hace mucho q no hablamos, q desastre. Muchos besotes y ya me contaras q tal con Joaquín.

****

Nanapotter30: ay ¬¬' lo seee, soy un desastre con patas, pero prometo en serio terminar la historia en el foro ahora en las vacaciones de Navidades. Muchos besos.

****

Disclaimer : ninguno de los personajes q salen en la historia son míos, solo los tomo prestados, ya me gustaría a mi ser la Rowling XD!!!

CAPITULO 6.

El chico rubio más deseado de Hogwarts (n/a adivinad quien es) se encamino como un zombi hacia la salida de su casa. Profundas y malvas ojeras surcaban su joven rostro. Si el día anterior había sido agotador la noche había sido pésima. Estaba hundido, totalmente enterrado en vida. Ahora q acariciaba por fin la felicidad todo se volvía en su contra. Q hecho yo? Había sido la pregunta mas frecuente en esa noche de insomnio y pesadilla. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta. Sentía rabia e impotencia, quería gritar, patalear, pegar a alguien. Como se lo iba a decir?. No podría mirarla mas a la cara. Esto es una pesadilla y me quiero despertar - penso mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Los abrió, no había servido de nada, seguía ahí, no estaba dormido sino bien despierto. Una voz femenina le grito algo.

- Recuerda lo q tienes q hacer.

Hermione avanzaba por las escaleras con paso firme y seguro. Sus rizos ondeaban a su espalda, sus rizos?. Si, al final Parvati había hecho un trabajo excelente. Cuando le quito los rulos se llevo un susto de muerte, parecía el león de la Metro Golden y se puso a chillar como una histérica mientras Ginny no paraba de reírse de ella. Pero Parvati había usado una poción y se los había dejado menos marcados y más suaves. Ahora caminaba como recién salida de la peluquería. Llego al hall y sintió como la observaban pero por primera vez no le importo, sonrió discretamente y entro al Gran comedor donde la esperaban sus amigos.

- Vaya, q guapa estas, salir con Parvati y Lavender al final va a tener sus ventajas – dijo Harry.

- Y yo no estoy guapa? – pregunto Ginny q llego en ese momento y se sentó a su lado.

- Tu estas preciosa – le contesto al oído.

Ron la miraba extasiado. Los suaves rizos castaños le caían a los lados de su bello rostro enmarcándolo. Parecía mas mayor. Sintió mariposas en el estomago, mariposas q no dejaban de revoletear, q tenían ganas de salir por su boca y gritarla, gritaría q la quería, q no sabia q estaba haciendo con ese idiota de Malfoy, q el daría la vida por ella...

Pero en ocasiones, las cosas no son como uno quiere, el destino se puede torcer en cualquier momento. El destino es voluble y juega con las personas, las enreda, teje con ellas un fino tapiz donde se ve reflejada toda su vida. Si un hilo se escapa, el resto del tapiz se vera alterado. Como un simple pergamino te puede cambiar la vida?. Pronto lo sabría.

Draco la había visto entrar. Dios mío, es preciosa, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo!. Sus puños se encresparon hasta quedarse mas blancos q nunca a causa de la presión. Q iba a hacer?

- Q te pasa Draco? – pregunto Crabbe.

- Nada, sigue comiendo.

Zabini le observaba, atento a cada gesto de sus fríos ojos, a cada gota de sudor de su frente (n/a no es gay, q estáis pensando?) jamas había visto a Malfoy perder los nervios de esa manera. Algo gordo debía haber pasado. 

Tenia q hacerlo, pero cuando? Después de clase seria la mejor opción, pero no podía esperar todo el día, la cabeza le estallaría si lo hiciera. No quería hacerlo, eso significaba perder mucho, pero si no lo hacia entonces si q lo perdería todo. Maldita Pansy. Ahora, tenia q ser ahora.

Se levanto repentinamente, la mira y salió. Zabini le miro astuto, q ira a hacer?. Ya lo averiguaría después.

Hermione capto el movimiento de Draco. Q querría?.

Draco la esperaba en el hall. Ni siquiera levanto la vista cuando ella llego a su lado y le pregunto q quería. La agarro del brazo y se la llevo hacia un pasillo. Hermione noto la tensión del muchacho porq este le apretaba con demasiada fuerza y le hacia daño.

- Draco me haces daño.

Este se paro, la soltó y mirándola a los ojos le dijo - para ti ya no soy Draco, soy Malfoy.

- Q? A q viene eso, a q juegas?.

- No juego Granger, lo nuestro se ha acabado, no me sigas, no me hables, no me preguntes y no me supliques. Olvídate de q existo.

- Pero – las lagrimas comenzaron a nublar sus ojos – por q? Ya no me quieres?.

- Te he dicho q sin preguntas Granger – dijo el respirando con dificultad.

- Pero necesito saberlo – gimió desesperada.

- Nunca te he querido - y diciendo esto giro y se alejo de allí dejando a Hermione estupefacta.

Hermione noto vértigo, puro vértigo, el suelo giraba rápidamente, se veía arrastrada hacia el. Le temblaron las rodillas, le fallaron. Cayo al frío y duro suelo. Se quedo allí, con la vista perdida en los muros de Hogwarts. Si hubiese muerto no le hubiese dolido tanto. El corazón se le helo, las lagrimas no brotaban, se agarraban a sus ojos con fuerza. No te derrumbes le animaba su cabeza, se fuerte.

- no puedo – gimió. Su corazón había ganado, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar. Se empapo la cara, mojo el suelo, sus manos. Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. Con el mayor dolor de su corazón. Cómo era posible? Ayer todo era perfecto no se puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

"nunca te he querido".

Miles de pensamientos se agolparon en su mente. Debería haber hecho caso a Ron. El me haría daño, todos lo sabían menos yo q estaba ciega. Me engaño, jugo conmigo. Se sentía utilizada, ultrajada, q haría ahora?. Cómo enfrentarse a esto? A las miradas de reprobación de sus amigos, recordándola q se lo habían advertido, q estaba loca.

- Oh por favor, esto es una pesadilla – siguió llorando mientras sonaba la campana q anunciaba las clases. Ya no le importaban esas malditas clases, solo quería morirse, el dolor era insoportable.

- Como no lo vi venir, un Malfoy jamas se enamora de una sangre sucia - lloraba y lloraba. Parecía q se iba a secar por dentro. Por q la hacia esto? Como podía ser tan cruel?. Nunca supo como llego a su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, pero ahí estaba, metida en la cama llorando y llorando.

- Dónde esta Hermione? – pregunto Ron.

- Se habrá saltado las clases – dijo Seamus.

- Hermione? Ella nunca haría algo así.

Seamus se encogió de hombros mientras se daba la vuelta para escuchar una aburrida clase de historia de la magia.

Cuando termino la hora los alumnos brincaron sobresaltados al oír el timbre. La mayoría se había quedado dormidos.

- Oye Harry, vamos a ver si esta en la sala común. A ver si la ha pasado algo.

- Pero en todo caso estará en la biblioteca.

- Tu crees? Siempre esta allí, pero salió después de Malfoy no te fijaste? Algo no me gusta.

- Pues si salió después de Malfoy es q esta con él, no te preocupes.

- Hermione nunca se salta una clase, por mucho Malfoy q tenga – dijo Ron enfadado mientras se dirigía hacia su casa.

Cuando los 2 chicos llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda ésta los miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- Q le habéis hecho a esa pobre chica?.

- Perdón?.

- Si, a Hermione, hace un rato ha llegado hecha un manojo de nervios y llorando como una Magdalena..

Ron y Harry se miraron y diciendo rápidamente la contraseña se precipitaron hacia la sala común. Subieron rápido las escaleras y sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta entraron atropelladamente en el cuarto de Hermione.

Ella estaba allí, metida en la cama, tapada hasta la cabeza. Seguía llorando amargamente. Los chicos se asustaron.

- Hermione!, q te pasa?1 – grito Harry mientras se acercaba a la cama.

La muchacha se destapo la cara. La tenia hinchada y roja de tanto llorar. Ron se quedo pasmado al verla así pero reacciono y se sentó a su lado. Hermione se le quedo mirando y susurro – tenias razón – y a continuación se abrazo a el con fuerza mientras hipaba. Ron se quedo paralizado "tenias razón" q significaba eso? . Despertó y la abrazo con fuerza mientras enredaba sus dedos en sus rizos. Hermione no paraba de temblar. Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- Por favor dinos q te ha pasado, nos estas asustando – dijo sentándose también.

- Ha sido Malfoy – alcanzo a decir sin soltarse de   
Ron – me ha dejado. Me ha dicho cosas horribles. Me ha dicho q nunca me ha querido.

Harry empezó a tartamudear – p- pero por q?.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – no lo se – y se abrazo mas fuerte a Ron.

El pelirrojo estaba como ido. Se moría de odio y rabia. Le mataría, ese cabrón, se lo había advertido y aun así la había hecho sufrir.

- Hermione cielo, deja de llorar, él no se merece ninguna de tus lagrimas – dijo con una voz extrañamente tranquila. – Harry ven, cógela.

Hermione se acerco y tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos. Ron golpeó el dosel de la cama con el puño mientras contraía con fuerza la boca. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Q vas a hacer Ron? – pregunto Harry.

- Le voy a matar – y salió corriendo en busca de Malfoy 

- Ron!! No, espera! Herm!! Lo va a matar, tenemos q impedirlo!!

Hermione le miro, sus ojos estaban vacíos. – ya me da igual todo – susurro, se tumbo en la cama y se dio media vuelta. Harry se quedo contemplándola unos segundos y salió corriendo detrás de Ron.

Los de Slytherin se dirigían con Gryffindor a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Draco Malfoy iba con la cara ensombrecida y no había dicho una palabra en toda la mañana.

- Donde estarán estos 3? – pregunto Lavender a Seamus.

- No se, ah mira, por ahí viene Ron. Q le pasa?.

Ron iba derecho a Malfoy con los puños apretados.

Harry corría todo lo posible por los pasillos mientras todos lo miraban. Se encontró con Ginny.

- Ginny!! Por favor sáltate las clases y ve al cuarto de Hermione ahora.

- Pero q?

- AHORA .

Ginny se asusto, dio la vuelta y se fue dirección hacia la torre corriendo.

Ron llego por detrás a la altura de Malfoy, le hizo girar y sin media palabra le pego un puñetazo en el ojo y luego uno en el estomago q lo dejo sin respiración. Pansy comenzó a gritar. Seamus q había adivinado las intenciones de Ron salió corriendo a separarlo acompañado de Dean.

- Q haces Ron!?- dijo sujetándole por la espalda.

- Eres un maldito gusano - vociferaba este – te advertí q no la hicieras nada. Te voy a matar.

- Para Ron!, te vas a meter en un buen lío – gritaba Dean.

Varios chicos de Slytherin se acercaron para defender a Malfoy. Este estaba en el suelo recuperando el aliento. No iba a permitir q ese pobretón le pegara. Se levanto y aprovecho un descuido para pegarle un derechazo q lo tumbo haciendo q se cayera encima de los 2 Gryffindor q le sujetaban. Harry llego corriendo – Ron no!.

- Pero q pasa aquí! – bramo Hagrid. Con sus manazas los cogió a los 2 y los separo.

- Ha sido Weasley – gimoteaba Pansy.

- Ron? Has empezado tu?

Ron no pronuncio palabra mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Malfoy.

Hagrid suspiro - esta bien, q alguien acompañe a Malfoy a la enfermería. Ron, tu y yo iremos a ver al director.

Una hora mas tarde Harry esperaba a Ron a la salida del despacho de Dumbledore. Le vio bajando las escaleras. Se adelanto a preguntar.

- Q te ha dicho? Te han expulsado?.

- No, solo me ha castigado a limpiar la sala de los trofeos con la supervisión de Filch.

- Q le has contado?.

- La verdad.

- Le has dicho lo de Hermione y Malfoy?.

- Si y parece q lo ha entendido. Me ha estado hablando de la amistad y de...

****************************************FLASH BACK******************************

- Señor Weasley, Ron, debo decirte q tu comportamiento me ha causado gran conmoción.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Lo sientes de verdad – le pregunto Dumbledore mirándole a través de sus gafas de media luna.

- No, no me arrepiento de nada de lo q he hecho - contesto él revolviéndose en su silla.

Dumbledore suspiro – por q no me cuentas q ha pasado?

Ron lo miro nervioso – yo... he defendido el honor de una amiga.

- De Hermione?

- Si, de Hermione. Ha estado con Malfoy, la advertí q no se arrimara a él, q no era de fiar y ahora la ha dejado tirada. No se si me entiende usted.

- Si te entiendo. Los amigos son uno de los mejores tesoros del mundo Ron. Me alegra ver q los cuidas así, pero eso no justifica atacar a un compañero por la espalda. De todas formas, el señor Malfoy tiene una vida muy complicada. No me mire así señor Weasley, no estoy defendiendo tampoco su forma de actuar pero créame, el señor Malfoy lo pasa mal. Lo sé.

Ron penso q definitivamente Dumbledore había perdido la cabeza. El director sonrío – soy viejo, pero todavía queda algo de cordura aquí dentro. Bueno vamos a ver q castigo te ponemos. Ya se, ayudara a Filch a limpiar los trofeos. Vaya a su despacho y comuníqueselo.

- Si profesor - Se disponía a levantarse cuando Dumbledore le interrumpió.

- Otra cosa, la próxima vez, no sea tan impulsivo – dijo guiñándole el ojo

- De acuerdo – contesto Ron poniéndose colorado.

*******************************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK******************************************

Ginny se había encontrado a Hermione en su cuarto hecha un ovillo.

- Q te pasa??!!.

- Ginny, oh... Draco me ha dejado.

- Como? Pero por q?

- No lo se. Creo q ha estado jugando conmigo, me ha usado y luego me ha dado la patada - comenzó a llorar otra vez.

- Ven aquí - dijo abrazándola – no llores. Hay q ser fuertes, vamos Hermione, levanta la cara. – la cogió de la barbilla y la obligo a subir su cara.- escúchame no te puedes hundir por esto, solo es un maldito tío, hay miles en el mundo peleándose por estar contigo.

- Yo no quiero miles de tíos, yo le quiero a él – gimió Hermione.

- Hermione! Malfoy es una mala bestia. Olvídate de él, será lo mejor. No te compensa si te hace sufrir así, no te merece!. Y como sigas así me voy a enfadar contigo!.

Hermione la miro a los ojos y se restregó la mano por la cara - Estoy hecha un desastre verdad?.

- Pues si, con los rizos tan monos q te habías hecho – dijo pasándole una mano por el pelo.

A Hermione se le saltaron las lagrimas.

- Por q no te das un baño, te arreglas y salimos a pasear? – pregunto ella dulcemente,

- No me apetece, no quiero encontrármelo por ahí.

- Pero no te puedes pasar la vida escondida aquí!.

- No puedo?.

- No!. Venga levanta – la obligo a incorporarse - coge ropa limpia mientras lleno la bañera de agua - Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió los grifos de la bañera. Miro a las estanterías y vio varios frascos de pociones relajantes - Deben ser de Parvati – selecciono una al azar, la abrió y la olió. Olía a rosas, dejo caer un poco en el agua q se lleno de espuma y un suave perfume invadió toda la habitación. Hermione apareció en el marco de la puerta.- bueno, te dejo para q te bañes tranquila.

- No!, no te vayas por favor, no me quiero quedar sola – dijo ella con un hilo de voz (n/a eso me quedo muy...¬¬' )

- Como quieras - Cogió una banqueta y se sentó al lado.

Hermione se quito la ropa y se metió en la bañera. Noto q el agua caliente la relajaba todo su cuerpo. Tomo aire y se sumergió entera. 

- Adiós a los rizos – penso Ginny - Parvati la va a matar.

La cabeza de Hermione volvió a asomar a la superficie. Ginny cogió un cepillo del pelo, se coloco la banqueta detrás de ella y empezó a cepillárselo.

- Tienes el pelo muy largo ya.

Hermione no dijo nada. Ginny trato de imaginarse como se sentiría si le hubiese pasado a ella con Harry. 

Cuando el agua empezó a quedarse fría Hermione decidió q ya estaba demasiado arrugada para seguir en el agua. Ginny le paso su toalla y salió de la bañera.

- Bueno ahora bajaremos a comer algo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Oh si, tienes q comer.

- Pero él va a estar allí.

- Me da igual. Vamos a ponerte guapa, q vea lo q ha perdido. Q se joda, no tienes q mostrar q te importa, tienes q mostrar indiferencia.

A Hermione le temblaron las piernas - no puedo.

- Si puedes, yo te ayudo.

Nunca le había costado tanto hacer algo. Cuando entro en el gran comedor sintió q se iba a desmayar. Se puso muy nerviosa, se imaginaba q todo el mundo lo sabia y q la miraban riéndose de ella. Levanto la cabeza, nadie se reía de ella, eran solo imaginaciones suyas, al contrario, los chicos de siempre la miraban con cara de adoración.

Ginny le dio la mano y se fueron derechas a la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando Harry y Ron las vieron llegar se levantaron y las dejaron sitio entre ellos.

- Q tal estas Hermione? – le pregunto bajito Ron.

- Mejor – esta le miro - q te ha pasado en la cara?

Ron desvío la vista.

- Tenias q haber visto el puñetazo q le soltó a Malfoy en clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas – dijo Dean asombrado.

- Como?, Ron q has hecho? – pregunto Hermione preocupada.

- Nada, solo defender a mi mejor amiga.

Hermione sonrió y le apretó la mano. Levanto la vista hacia Slytherin, fue algo inconsciente. Suspiro aliviada. Malfoy no estaba.

- Draco Malfoy, no me gusta nada el aspecto de ese ojo - gruñía Madame Pomfrey mientras le aplicaba unas gasas untadas en una poción de color amarillo – a ver cuando dejamos de meternos en peleas de niños de 2 años. Ahora tomate esto – dijo alargándole una copa humeante.

- Maldito Weasley, bueno imagino q me lo merezco.- No dejaba de recordar lo q sucedió la noche anterior.

*************************************************flash back********************************************

- q significa esto Pansy?

- Es q acaso no sabes leer Draco querido.

Este volvió a leerlo.

Señor Lucius Malfoy:

Me veo en la penosa obligación de comunicarle q su hijo Draco Malfoy ha deshonrado a su noble familia manteniendo una relación con una sangre sucia, Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de nuestro enemigo común y miembro de Gryffindor.

Pongo este en sus manos para q solucione usted mismo el problema.

Atentamente,

Slytherin

- Q significa esto Pansy?.

- Significa q ahora podemos hacer un trato.

- Q clase de trato? – miraba a la muchacha con furia.

- Oh bueno, te imaginas q haría tu padre si se enterara?. El hijo de Lucius Malfoy, seguidor del Inombrable, una de las pocas familias con un linaje intachable de sangres limpias, degradando, humillando a su padre pasándose al otro lado de la balanza. Q crees q haría?. Quizás, vendría a matarla con sus propias manos, Draco, o te haría matarla. Y entonces q harías? Te ibas a negar? Tu un futuro mortífago?.

Draco comenzó a sudar, a ella es a la q mataría Ahora mismo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Cómo iba a solucionar esto?. La miro parpadeando, seguro q ella ya había pensado en algo.

- Q es lo q quieres a cambio de tu silencio?

- A ti.

Draco parpadeo mas. - A mí?. Definitivamente te has vuelto loca.

- Si, yo estaré loca pero tu estas muerto, o haces lo q digo o creo q tu querida sangre sucia va a hacerle compañía a Mirttle la llorona. Tienes q dejarla.

Draco hizo rechinar sus dientes. Q iba a hacer, no soportaba a Pansy, le daba asco, q tenia q hacer? Fingir q era su novio delante de todos? Y tendría q dejar a Hermione, la iba a destrozar el corazón. Y aunque todo saliera bien su padre le iba a sacar del colegio y jamas la volvería a ver, y lo q quedaba de curso solo iba a verla desde lejos, sufriendo por no estar con ella. Esto es una pesadilla. No quería dejarla, pero si no lo hacia y su padre se enteraba seguro q la mataría, sabia como era su padre, nada podría interferir en sus planes. Estaba ya planeando su iniciación como mortífago. La matara a ella y me matara a mí.

Suspiro profundamente – esta bien tu ganas, pero me tienes q prometer q no vas a decir ni una palabra a mi padre.

- Un trato es un trato. Por q no lo sellamos con un beso?

Antes de q Draco pudiese protestar Pansy se le echo encima besándolo.

- Vete acostumbrándote amor.

***************************Fin**************

- Q voy a hacer ahora?- pensó. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se reprimió. Su vida se había complicado en una sola noche - Lo hago por ti Hermione.

- Draco amor te sientes bien? – Pansy llego a su lado y se inclino para darle un beso en la frente. Draco aparto la cara en un gesto de asco. – tendrás q ser mas cariñoso recuerdas?

Draco la miro y acerco lentamente su cabeza hacia ella.

- Así me gusta - dijo dándole el beso q antes le había negado.

Las clases de la tarde no fueron muy productivas para Hermione, se las paso mirando el infinito mientras Harry y Ron intentaban captar su atención sin conseguirlo. Por lo menos hoy no tenían pociones pero mañana sí. El timbre sonó liberador y todos se levantaron para marcharse. De camino a la sala común Hermione había permanecido muda, ausente. Cuando llegaron se dirigió derecha a su habitación. 

- Q crees q haces? - la pregunto Ginny reteniéndola.

- Irme a mi cuarto a esconderme allí – dijo ella como un autómata.

- tu te quedas aquí con nosotras. 

- Pero es q – se le saltaron las lagrimas. Se deshizo de Ginny y subió las escaleras.

Parvati y Lavender se la quedaron mirando mientras se acercaban a la pelirroja.

- Q le pasa?

- Nada.

- Pero si estaba llorando, no nos mientas – dijo Parvati preocupada.

Ginny suspiro.- Vamos venid.

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama llorando silenciosamente cuando oyó q llamaban a la puerta.

- Herm te traigo compañía –dijo Ginny.

La chica intento secarse rápidamente las lagrimas. Parvati y Lavender la miraron, había estado llorando. Parvati se acerco.

- Pero Herm! Con lo q me costo hacerte los rizos, por q te los has quitado? – Parvati pregunto para romper el hielo.

- Oh bueno, es q, tuve q bañarme porq, porq... – el llanto irrumpió de nuevo.

- Herm!!, q te pasa?? – pregunto Lavender.

- Veréis, os mentí, si q me gustaba alguien, y de hecho estaba saliendo con él, pero me ha plantado – consiguió decir con voz trémula.

- Y quien es ese cerdo? – pregunto Parvati irritada.

- Malfoy – susurro Hermione.

- Q??? Malfoy??. Pero Hermione, como te fiaste de el?? Si es lo peor!! – chillaba Lavender.

- No la grites – contesto Ginny enfadada.

- Perdona, ha sido de la impresión.

Hermione las miro – pense q a vosotras os encantaba Malfoy.

- Una cosa es q nos parezca q este bueno, y otra q sepamos q es un cabrón. Ha estado enrollado con medio colegio Hermione.

- Lo se, y yo he caído como una tonta - sollozo.

- No me extraña q Ron quisiera matarlo – apuntó Lavender.

- Mira Ron, ese si q es un buen chico y esta coladito por ti. – sonrió Parvati.

- Pero yo no estoy enamorada de él – penso Hermione.

- Bueno chicas, ni una palabra de esto - las regaño Ginny – q os conozco y tenéis la lengua muy larga.

- No estas llamando chismosas? – pregunto Lavender.

- Si.

- Ah vale... ^-^u... no te preocupes Hermione, sabemos cuando algo es lo suficientemente importante como para cerrar la boca. Pero anímate, vamos a pensar en la venganza. Se va a enterar de quienes somos!!.

****

********************************************************************************************************

Wohohohoho como odio a Pansy _ en fin, q pasara ahora? No veis a Ron un poco aguililla?? XD bueno, hasta pronto y ya sabéis, dejadme reviews. Muaaas

****

o·.·´¯`·.·o Nêfërürå o·.·´¯`·.·o

¤*¤~ Đĕ ŁaŞ 5 Łōķa$ £ā ΜāŜ ĒsCåNđĂŁ¤$A Y Uň Pō©ŏ I®¤NiĉÅ ~¤*¤


	7. Capitulo 7

Otra vez estoy aquí, y esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar ^^ lo estoy consiguiendo. Y ya estoy de vacaciones siiiiiiiiii!!! Fiesta!!! juajuajua

****

Shiokaze: muchas gracias por los ánimos y lo q me dices ^^ me pongo colorada cuando me decís esas cosas ^///^ Espero q te gusten los siguientes caps. Besos

****

Jenny/Jade: ^^ espero q vuelvas pronto de vacaciones y sigas escribiendo tus ffs q ya sabes q me gustan mucho. Si lo de Draco apartando la cabeza... imagínate q tienes q besar a un chico q te da asquito, imagínate q tienes q besar a Goyle!! O_o solo porq al niño se le ha puesto en la cabeza q tienes q ser su novia _ pues yo tb quitaría la cabeza, q horror!! Besitos

****

Emily Malfoy: si, Pansy siempre en medio la muy z**** Me alegro de q te guste.

****

Steph: bueno, no he tardado mucho en subirlo, espero q hayas podido esperar ^^

****

Andrea Malfoy2: holaaa!! Siempre apoyándome ^^ Pues ya sabes q el final esta cerca, para Navidad, jiji, a ver q tal me queda, porq el final tiene q quedar muy bien, si no, se estropea toda la historia. Muchos besos wapa.

****

Angie: mi loka! me da pereza poner todos tus apellidos XDD. Ya, cuando se ponen a borrar ffs es para matarlos, y si, tb hay q matar a Pansy y a Cho _ ya se q Ron es tu niño bello, por eso le pongo tan mono, comprensivo y eso, porq ¬¬' si lo pusiera como en el libro, probablemente ya habría matado a Hermione, o a mi Draquito!! Y eso no lo puedo permitir muajuajuajua... y se q te encanta lo de ir medio jarra XDD . Muchos besotes, tkm

****

Gata2242: jaaaaaaaaaaa Pansy con sífilis jaaaaaaaaa q me parto, pues si se lo merece por perra!. No, a Sirius no le pasa nada por culpa de Cho, Cho es un personaje q sobraaaaaa, hay q matarla!!. Me alegro de q te guste, y si Draco es taaaan mono * babaasss* Besos

****

Java: la historia no se la mando a nadie, porq no esta terminada, y como queda poco para el final, pues si eso ya te la mandare cuando este terminada. Besos

****

Nicol-Aru: vale, leeré tu ff ahora q estoy de vacaciones y tengo mas tiempo. Seguiré en el centro de diálogos, de hecho creo q lo subire en Navidad a menos q pase algo y no pueda escribir, q no creo. Besos

****

Letwiccanabellatrix: no lo voy a dejar a medias, tranquila, voy a escribir ya el final, así q no te lo puedo mandar porq no esta escrito todavía. Me alegro de q te guste. Besitos.

****

Nanapotter30: holitas! XDD complejo Flanders q bueno! Jeje, q siiiiii q para Navidad esta terminado y si soy un desastre y medio con patas jajaja y tb estoy loka, y esta vez no tarde tanto en subir el capitulo, toy orgullosa de mi misma ^^. Muchos besotes.

****

Disclaimer : ninguno de los personajes q salen en la historia son míos, solo los tomo prestados, ya me gustaría a mi ser la Rowling XD!!!

CAPITULO 7.

Hermione no pudo dormir esa noche. Había estado dando vueltas en la cama mientras el sudor empapaba su cuerpo. Penso en despertar a Parvati o a Lavender, la habían dicho q lo hiciera si necesitaba hablar pero le daba pena molestarlas. Se incorporo y estuvo unos minutos meditando sobre como iba a actuar hoy. Tenían a ultima hora pociones y él estaría allí, riéndose de ella. "Nunca te he querido". No podía apartar esas palabras de su mente. Agarro con furia las sabanas, tenía ganas de estrangular a alguien. Se levanto impulsivamente de la cama y fue hacia la ventana. La noche era oscura, no había luna. Su mirada se perdió hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se sentía tan sola, tan traicionada. 

- Nunca volveré a confiar en ti – murmuro.

Algo suave y caliente paso por sus piernas, Hermione miro hacia abajo.

- Crookshanks, q haces despierto? - se agacho para cogerlo en brazos – esta vez no me avisaste de q Draco no era de fiar, has estado lento.

El gato le miro fijamente con su cara aplastada. Parecía q de un momento a otro iba a empezar a hablar. Maúllo bajito y empezó a ronronear.

- No puedo dormir, mejor bajemos a la sala común. - Tiro de la manta de su cama y se la paso por los hombros. Cuando llego a la sala común la chimenea ya estaba apagada. Se sentó en un sillón orejero y se tapo con la manta mientras Crookshanks se acomodaba entre sus piernas. 

- Me da mucha vergüenza encontrarme con el – dijo, el gato levanto la cabeza y la observo - yo le entregue mi corazón y mi cuerpo y ha jugado con los 2.- Hermione observo a su mascota – se diría q entiendes lo q te estoy contando – dijo mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

- Le odio - suspiro – pero le quiero tanto... quiero desaparecer. Quiero dormirme y cuando despierte q todo esto no haya pasado.

Un tímido amanecer la sorprendió dormida en el sillón un par de horas mas tarde.

- q hora es? – miro su reloj , todavía era temprano. Obligo a Crookshanks a levantarse. Se puso de pie, no sin antes comprobar q tenia las piernas dormidas por el peso del gato. Llego a su habitación y entro de puntillas para no hacer mucho ruido pero al llegar a su cama tropezó con las zapatillas (las de andar por casa) de Lavender y cayo al suelo.

- Maldita sea.. . siempre dejas todo en medio!! – grito, tirando a Lavender la zapatilla a la cabeza.

- Auch!..Q.. q pasa?- dijo esta medio dormida

- Pero dejad de chillar a estas horas de la mañana – protesto Parvati.

- Ay.. Hermione me has hecho daño – gimoteo Lavender rascándose la cabeza.

- Mas me he hecho yo – miro su rodilla, estaba rasguñada. – eres un desastre y siempre dejas todo por medio.

- Te pareces a mi madre.

Hermione le saco la lengua.

- Agg.. ya me habéis desvelado – dijo Parvati - q hora es?.

- Las 6.00 – respondió Hermione mirando el reloj.

- Palmo de sueño...

- Q tenemos a última hora?- pregunto Lavender.

- Pociones, por q no os aprendéis el horario? – respondió Hermione molesta. 

- Tengo una idea – rió Parvati - Por q no vamos a la habitación de los chicos a despertarlos?

- quieres morir? – pregunto Hermione.

- Si vamos, puede ser divertido - Lavender estaba emocionada con la idea.

- Dejad de inventar excusas, queréis ir para ver a Seamus y a Dean en pijama. – contesto Hermione

- Jeje, pilladas, pues entonces vamos a por Ginny para q venga también.

Se pusieron una bata encima del pijama y salieron de la habitacion procurando no hacer ruido. Llegaron al dormitorio de las chicas de 5º curso y Lavender entro para avisar a la pelirroja.

- Chiss.. Ginny despierta – la zarandeo Lavender bajito.

- Ay Fred no seas pesado déjame dormir – contesto en sueños.

- no soy Fred, q soy Lavender.

Ginny abrió los ojos con dificultad - q haces en mi habitación? – miro el reloj - y a esta horas?

- Vamos a despertar a los chicos, venga q va a ser divertido.

Ginny se restregó los ojos sonriendo – pues entonces espera – se levanto y se dirigió hacia una cabeza rizada de cabellos rubios q dormía una cama mas allá de ella. – Christy, Christy despierta.

La cabeza se movió – q quieres Ginny?

- Vamos a la habitación de Neville a despertar a los chicos, quiere venir? – pregunto. 

La muchacha se puso roja y contesto tímidamente - vale.

Lavender estaba alucinando – q significa eso..?

- Shh...vamos Lavender - dijo Ginny mientras la empujaba hacia fuera – es q a Christy le gusta Nev..

Después de bajar a la sala común y subir por las escaleras q llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos las 5 se pararon delante de la puerta.

- Bien, una a cada chico.– Lavender miro a Christy q se puso roja. – vamos – diciendo esto abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Se oían algunos ronquidos de vez en cuando, la habitación estaba oscura y apenas se veía nada.

- Esa es la cama de Harry, la de al lado la de Ron, esa la de Nev, y Seamus entre Nev y Dean - Hermione ya había estado allí antes y sabia q cama ocupaba cada uno.

- Manos a la obra – dijo Parvati arreglándose el pelo.

Todas se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas. Hermione se quedo parada e indecisa - supongo... q tengo q despertar a Ron – penso. Se acerco a su cama y miro dentro de las cortinas. Ron se veía muy gracioso durmiendo abrazado a su almohada y casi en diagonal, haciendo q sus piernas casi colgaran por un lado de la cama. Hermione se dio cuenta de algo, dormía solo con pantalones cortos, el cuerpo quedaba al descubierto. La chica se puso roja.

- Hala.. - se oyó un grito ahogado, era Parvati - Dean duerme en calzoncillos! – y le entro un ataque de risa de los suyos.

Seamus ronco mas fuerte. Todas las chicas se agacharon y se quedaron agazapadas al lado de las camas. Lavender se acerco a Parvati y le dio una colleja. - Ya para de reír tonta q nos lo vas a fastidiar – gruño.

- Ok ok...- balbuceo intentando reprimir su risa.

Lavender volvió a su sitio - bueno chicas - empezó a gesticular con las manos - a la de 3, 1, 2..... 3!!

- Aaaaagggggggggg!!! - El grito fue general cuando las chicas se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

- Pero q es esto!! – Ron se agarraba el pecho en el lugar donde estaba su corazón – quieres matarme Hermione!!??

- No, solo era una broma, lo siento, fue idea de Parvati – dijo ella inocentemente.

Dean cuando dejo de chillar y ver q era Parvati la q le había despertado bruscamente, se acordó de q dormía en calzoncillos y se tapo corriendo poniéndose rojo como los tomates.

- p.. pero Parvati q haces aquí? – dijo balbuceando.

- Anda Dean, cállate y bésame – y antes de q el chico pudiese reaccionar se abalanzó sobre él y le beso.

- Lavender q haces aquí?- pregunto Seamus.

- Darte los buenos días amor – dijo mientras le besaba dulcemente.

- Ah, si me los das así siempre te dejo q vengas cuando quieras.

Neville estaba rojo y no era capaz de articular palabra, Christy le miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes.

- Hola Nev, espero no haberte asustado mucho - dijo tímidamente.

- No – dijo mintiendo - para nada.

- Yo..tu ..m.. me gustas mucho.

Neville se quedo mudo... pestañeo varias veces.

- Vaya Ginny q sorpresa! – dijo Harry poniéndose las gafas (n/a es tan miope el pobre).

- Buenos días! q tal has dormido? - dijo sentándose en la cama.

- Muy bien.

- Yo he estado un poco preocupada por Hermione – echo un vistazo a la chica q hablaba con Ron en la cama de al lado.

- La ayudas mucho, eres una gran amiga.

Ginny miro a Harry y le quito las gafas – casi nunca te he visto sin ellas. Estas muy guapo.

- Gracias – no pudo reprimirse, Ginny estaba tan guapa recién levantada, con el cabello todo alborotado, acerco su cara a la de ella y la beso. El beso se volvió inevitablemente mas intenso. Ambos sintieron cosquillas en todo su cuerpo. Harry la atrajo hacia sí y se tumbo encima de ella.- Mejor q echo las cortinas - dijo divertido y alargo la mano para soltarlas.

- Si mejor será - sonrió Ginny.

Mientras hablaba con Ron, Hermione echo un vistazo alrededor. Todas las cortinas estaban echadas. Pero q obsesas - penso. De la cama de Dean salía la risa tonta de Parvati. Se sorprendió cuando vio q la de Neville tb tenia echadas las cortinas y q Harry acababa de hacer lo mismo con las suyas.

Hermione miro a Ron y se puso colorada, se sentía un poco incomoda con la desnudez del chico. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Nunca pense q Ron estuviera tan bien... pero q estoy diciendo?.

- Ven siéntate Hermione, tenemos un rato hasta q esos terminen de hacer lo q estén haciendo.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa. La verdad es q estaba cansada de estar de pie sujetando las cortinas, así q se metió dentro. Y se sentó al estilo japonés. 

- Uff- suspiro cansada.

- Q tal has dormido?

- La verdad es q no muy bien - se puso algo triste.

Ron la miro. Pero por q será tan guapa?. Tenia un aspecto tan frágil q tenia q hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no abrazarla. Hermione le miro por el rabillo del ojo, pareció adivinar los pensamiento del chico y desvió rápidamente la vista.

- Herm.. yo, siento mucho lo q te ha pasado de verdad.

- No me vas a reprochar q ya me lo dijiste? – dijo mirándole a los ojos, q ojos mas bonitos tiene penso... pero los de Draco, lo son mas. Noto q estaba a punto de llorar.

Ron titubeo, alargo su mano y le acaricio la mejilla delicadamente. Le sujeto suavemente la cara y se acerco a ella despacio. Cuando estaba a 2 cm de su boca dudo. Hermione estaba quieta como una estatua, sintiendo la caliente respiración del chico. Ron se armo de valor y salvo la distancia q separaban sus labios de los de ella, apenas fue un ligero roce, pero sirvió para q se estremeciera entero.

- Ron – balbuceo Hermione.

El chico, no hizo caso y siguió, esta vez apretó mas fuerte sus labios contra los de ella. Hermione se dejo llevar, le agarro del cuello y le devolvió el beso. Ron la abrazo fuerte, no quería q se le escapara de sus brazos, sin aliento Hermione se separo de él y le miro confundida. Q se supone q estaba haciendo?. Era su mejor amigo y estaba jugando con él solo porq se sentía sola, no podía hacerle esto pero.. se sentía tan segura a su lado.

Ron la miro a los ojos, el sabor de sus labios era todavía mas maravilloso de lo q había pensado. La agarro de los brazos y la atrajo hacia a él - Herm, yo te quiero - y se inclino otra vez para besarla.

- Q estáis haciendo!!! – Parvati abrió la cortina en el justo momento en el q se iban a besar. Los 2 pegaron un bote y se separaron al instante.

- Nada - dijo Ron asustado

Parvati les miro ceñuda – a mi no me engañáis

- Hala hala Parvati, vámonos ya a vestir – Hermione salió de la cama de Ron y la empujo.

- Pero Herm... dime la verdad q hacíais ahí escondiditos?

- Y q hacías tu con Dean q se te oía reír como una loca?

- Jeje... nada

Hermione la miro

- Nada... solo nos besamos, a ver q piensas.. oye como avisamos a Ginny y a Lavender.- las 2 chicas seguían desaparecidas

- Avísalas tu – dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño empujón.

- Si hombre yo no, a saber q estarán haciendo. – dijo poniendo cara de repelus.

- Bueno pues grítalas q nos vamos.

Ginny y Harry estaban dando rienda suelta a su pasión. Con timidez Harry le había quitado la camiseta a Ginny y ella a él y no paraban de besar sus cuerpos y de cubrirlos de caricias. Una voz les sobresalto.

- Ginny, pedazo de pervertida, sal ahora mismo q nos vamos!!

Ginny busco su camiseta y se la puso rápidamente temiendo q Parvati fuera a abrir las cortinas.

- Tengo q irme mi amor- dijo dándole un beso. Salió fuera muy nerviosa mientras las otras 2 se quedaban mirándola interrogantes. - Q miráis? Donde esta Lavender?

- Lavender!!! – chillo Parvati sobresaltando a las 2 - venga sal ya! deja a Seamus q le vas a matar.

Casi al instante salió Lavender toda despeinada - por q chilláis tanto?.

- Falta mi amiga Christy.

- No ya se fue - dijo Neville asomando la cabeza.

- Neville, q calladito te lo tenias eh? – sonrió picarona Lavender.

- Ya deja de molestar, vámonos – gruño Ginny.

Cuando las chicas abandonaron la habitación los chicos salieron de sus camas con cara de felicidad, incluso Ron y eso q según pensaban ellos, no tenia motivos.

- Parvati me quiere – dijo Dean alegre.

- Me alegro – contesto Seamus. – yo tengo a Lavender medio loca por mi.

- Y yo a Ginny – sonrió Harry. 

- Es q somos irresistibles – rió Dean (n/a hombres.. ¬¬u)

- Mas bien es al revés, ellas os tienen medio tontos – se burlo Ron.

- Bueno no se vosotros pero yo necesito una ducha fría – anuncio Seamus mientras corría hacia el baño.

Todos se sonrojaron. Sabían q ellos también.

- Pido primera para ducharme!! – anuncio Lavender. Estaba de muy buen humor, recorrió a saltitos el espacio entre su lado del dormitorio y el baño. Pronto oyeron el canto de la chica con el agua cayendo de fondo.

Parvati miro a Hermione y se llevo un dedo a la cabeza para indicarla q Lavender estaba loca. Herm sonrió, se sentó en su cama y se dejo caer de espaldas. Se llevo los dedos a sus labios, recordando el tacto de los de Ron. No había estado mal el beso, pero le faltaba algo, no sentía lo mismo q al besar a Draco. Ese Malfoy...cerro los ojos con fuerza, quería odiarlo, tenia q hacerlo pero le dolía tanto el corazón. En cambio ahí estaba Ron, siempre Ron, para ella, tan dulce... Suspiro profundamente notando como el aire invadía sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos y pego un pequeño gritito. Parvati estaba justo de pie encima de su cabeza mirándola.

- Haz el favor de no hacer eso, me has asustado.

- Perdona. En q piensas?.

- En nada en particular

- Te he visto suspirar. Piensas en Malfoy?.

Hermione hizo un gesto de desesperación mientras se levantaba de la cama – si, en él, no es fácil olvidar sabes?.

- Ya imagino, pero te conviene. No me gusta verte así. Has pensado lo de Ron?

- Q es lo de Ron? - Pregunto haciéndose la tonta.

- Mientes muy mal. Lo de Ron, esta enamorado de ti. No le vas a dar una oportunidad?.

- No seria justo, solo le quiero como amigo.

- Pero a lo mejor con el tiempo te enamoras. El roce hace el cariño.

- Seria como si me aprovechara de él. .

- Pues déjale claro q vas a intentar tener algo mas q amistad con el pero q no estas enamorada.

- Eso suena muy mal. Además hace un par de días estaba con Malfoy y no veo bien buscarle tan rápido sustituto.

Parvati la miro incrédula – pero Hermione, te ha dado calabazas. Tu crees q el te va a guardar el luto?.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y cayo al suelo (la lagrima). 

- oh Herm.. lo siento, siento haberte dicho eso – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba - No quise ser cruel, pero es una posibilidad.- Se retiro de ella – piensa lo q te he dicho.

El agua dejo de sonar, la canción de Lavender sonaba mas fuerte. Parvati se acerco a la puerta del baño y la aporreo con fuerza – Lavender, sal ya! q no nos va a dar tiempo a ducharnos – grito (n/a q escandalosa es..).

Lavender apareció en la puerta toda enrollada en toallas y con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- La vida es maravillosa no crees Par.. – Parvati la miro y le indico con un gesto de cabeza hacia Hermione q todavía seguía clavada de pie en el suelo. Volvió a mira a Lavender y se metió en el baño.

- Hoy tenemos pociones, 2 horas – dijo Hermione mirando el suelo.

Lavender se mordió los labios, se sujeto mas fuerte la toalla y camino hacia donde estaba la chica - y q? Q va a estar allí?. Va a estar todo el año Herm, tienes q ser fuerte.

- Tienes razón – dijo Hermione no muy convencida – tengo q sobreponerme. No puedo pasarme todo el año amargada.

Lavender asintió con la cabeza - eso es. Quieres q le metamos una paliza? Entre Harry, Ron, Dean y Seamus le pueden machacar.

- Lavender, Seamus no tiene q saber nada de esto, ni Dean. Suficientes personas lo saben ya.

- Ah bueno, has pensado q Harry y Ron podrían contárselo?

- No lo harán.

- Pues sigo pensando q se merece una paliza – se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su baúl a sacar ropa limpia.

Las 4 chicas bajaban las escaleras principales camino al gran comedor. Ginny miraba a todos los lados esperando no tropezarse con Malfoy, deseaba ahorrarle ese mal rato a su amigo. Hermione entro en el comedor y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su asiento sin levantar la vista de las baldosas. Las demás siguieron su ritmo. Los chicos ya estaban allí. Se produjo un concierto de buenos días acompañados de un reparto de besos.

- puaj.. esos asquerosos Gryffindor, parecen la casa de las parejitas felices – Nott casi escupió su comida al hablar.

Malfoy estaba revolviendo sus cereales. Miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí estaba ella, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Lo q vio a continuación no le gusto nada. Weasley se acerco a ella diciéndole algo al oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica sonreía y estaba un poco colorada. Tan rápido te has olvidado de mi Hermione?.

- Buenos días – exclamo Pansy Parkinson sentándose a su lado y oprimiéndole una pierna con la mano.

- No me toques zorra – penso Malfoy. Sus labios pronunciaron un buenos días muy poco acogedor.

Hermione no quería hacerlo. Estaba hablando con Ron mientras notaba q 2 ojos fríos se clavaban en ella. Intento luchar contra la tentación pero no podía, sus músculos no estaban por la labor de obedecerla. Giro la cabeza y le miro. Fue una mirada triste, de incomprensión, directa a las pupilas de Malfoy q recogieron toda aquella información y comenzó a temblar ligeramente. No pudo soportar la mirada de la chica. Bajo la cabeza y se centro en su desayuno. 

- Pierdes facultades Malfoy – penso - te estas volviendo muy blando.

- Bueno ya daos prisa q no llegamos a transformaciones y ya sabéis como es McGonaghall, además a mi me tiene manía – dijo Ron.

- No te tiene manía, solo esta disgustada porq no te esfuerzas en sus clases – protesto Hermione. 

- Claro, como tu eres su ojito derecho Hermione – se burlo el chico.

- Envidia cochina, vámonos. - Quería evitar salir con todos los alumnos para no tener posibilidades de encontrarse con Malfoy. 

Las clases pasaron muy rápidas, demasiado para su gusto. Tenia los nervios a flor de piel, no quería ir a pociones. Penso en la posibilidad de fingir estar enferma. No, eso no, tienes q ser fuerte. Tienes q ser...mierda. Estaba allí, con los demás Slytherin, hablando con Zabini ,ni siquiera la miro cuando paso por su lado. Para ella ese fue el mayor desprecio. Estúpido - murmuro. Zabini la observo mientras pasaba.

- Donde vas sin piernas Granger! – exclamo.

Hermione se giro, le dirigió una mirada de odio profundo y se fue hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraban ellos - Maldita falda de barbie – protesto.

- Has visto a Granger, la dices un piropo y en lugar de agradecértelo...- se giro para observarla - si q estaba buena eh Malfoy?.

Malfoy hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

- Bueno pues si a ti no te gusta, mejor, toda para mi.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla – respondió Draco fríamente.

Zabini arqueo las cejas – pense q las sangre sucia no te interesaban.

- Y no me interesa esa estúpida, pero a ti tampoco debería, eres un Slytherin.

- Venga ya!. Solo es un revolcón jaja, apuesto a q es una fiera en la cama – dijo mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

Draco se tuvo q contener para no pegarle un puñetazo – deja de decir gilipolleces y entremos en el aula.

Los chicos de Gryffindor llegaron a la clase, venían de adivinación.

- Bueno Harry, este año es el definitivo – rió Ron. La profesora Trelawney le había vuelto a pronosticar su muerte por décima vez.

- Calla, mira allí esta Herm. Hola – dijo aproximándose.

- Menos mal q habéis llegado, no aguantaba mas sola entre tanto Slytherin estúpido.

- Malfoy te ha hecho algo? – pregunto Ron bajito.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – ahora q lo pienso - dijo para sí misma – me estaba defendiendo? 

- bueno entremos, Snape no tardara en llegar.

La clase se hizo insoportable. Snape era mezquino con los Gryffindor pero sobretodo con el pobre Neville q no paraba de temblar cuando Snape le gritaba lo inútil q era.

Hermione descubrió q no era tan duro como creía estar en la misma clase q Malfoy. Observo su espalda y su pelo rubio. Si, si q era duro. Penso q jamás volvería a besar ese cuello y le entraron nauseas. Empezó a sudar y se puso pálida (n/a sufre una crisis de ansiedad). Ron la miro preocupado y la susurro – Herm, te sientes bien?.

Los oídos de la chica le pitaban como si tuviera la locomotora de Hogwarts dentro de su cabeza. No había oído a Ron. La voz de Snape le llegó desde muy lejos.

- Granger.... q esta haciendo?. Granger haga el favor de contestar!.

Todas las miradas se clavaban en ella. Malfoy intentaba poner una mueca de diversión pero no lo conseguía, el resultado era una extraña mezcla de risa desencajada.

Harry la toco suavemente el brazo. Snape se acerco con cara de mala uva chillando algo así como q impresionante falta de respeto. Cuando llego a su lado y empezó a gritarle en el oído q si se encontraba bien Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayo.

- No puedo acercarme, pero necesito saber como esta. Y q excusa invento? Y si me ven y Pansy se entera...- sacudió la cabeza. Malfoy se fue en dirección contraria a la enfermería.

La pesaban los párpados. Una vez, 2, 3... lo consiguió. La luz la cegó por unos instantes. Lo primero q vio fue el techo, alto, con luces blancas. Estaba en la enfermería. Respiro, no olía como los hospitales muggles, a desinfectante, no olía a nada. Tenia la cabeza embotada y un ligero cosquilleo en los pies.

- Q me ha pasado?

- Por fin despiertas – Madame Pomfrey se acerco a ella. La tomo el pulso y le miro las pupilas – has tenido una crisis nerviosa querida.

- Una crisis nerviosa?.

- Si, un ataque de pánico, tus amigos te trajeron aquí, te desmayaste en clase de pociones.

Lo único q recordaba Hermione era el blanco cuello de Draco Malfoy, bueno también una voz desagradable q la gritaba, supuso q seria Snape.

- Tus amigos están aquí, quieres verlos?

- Claro.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada y permitió a Ron y a Harry pasar.

- Hola Herm, q tal estas? – pregunto Harry.

- Mucho mejor, no os preocupéis.

- Nos has dado un buen susto. A Snape casi le da un ataque – rió recordando lo sucedido – cuando te caíste mientras el te gritaba, creo q penso q era culpa suya.

Hermione vacilaba, no sabia si preguntarlo o no. Draco se habría preocupado por ella?. Pero no quería hacerlo delante de Ron. Se lo preguntaría después a Parvati y Lavender.

- Bueno chicos por q no os vais ya? seguro q tenéis un montón de deberes q hacer – dijo Madame Pomfrey – mi paciente necesita tranquilidad.

- Es cierto, tenemos q entrenar para el quidditch. El partido de Gryffindor y Slytherin es dentro de 1 mes y medio y hay q ponerse las pilas. Bueno te vemos mas tarde.

Madame Pomfrey les acompaño hasta la puerta.

- Cuanto tiempo se va a quedar?- pregunto Ron.

- Hasta mañana. Quiero q duerma aquí.

- Bien. Adiós Madame Pomfrey.

- Adiós y no es paséis con el entrenamiento, no quiero tener q curar huesos rotos.

- Cuando puedo salir de aquí? – pregunto Hermione.

Madame la miro con ojos severos – me gustaría q durmieras aquí esta noche.

La idea de pasar la noche en la enfermería no era muy acogedora – no puedo dormir en mi casa, por favor – Hermione puso cara de niña buena - ya me encuentro bien, de verdad.

La enfermera resoplo – tampoco es para tanto dormir una noche aquí. Esta bien pero cenara aquí y luego se ira.

A las 10.00 Hermione ya se sentía con fuerzas para volver a la torre de Gryffindor.

- Puedo irme?.

Pomfrey le volvió a tomar la tensión – esta bien, pero tomate esta poción. Es para q descanses esta noche. Y procura controlar tus nervios.

- Lo haré gracias.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y no había nadie a esas horas. Al final de un corredor, antes de doblar una esquina escucho unas voces. Sonaba a un chico y una chica. El chico protestaba. Hermione se pego a la pared y se deslizo silenciosamente hasta el final. Se quedo de piedra. Al otro lado del pasillo Pansy y Draco se estaban besando. Mas bien Pansy le besaba a él. Draco parecía no mostrar mucho entusiasmo pero Hermione cegada por la ira y el dolor no aprecio este importante detalle. La furia invadió su cuerpo, como podía dejarla por "eso"? De repente comprendió todo, como había sido tan tonta. Se dirigió hacia la pareja q no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Se situó delante de ellos y elevo la voz.

- Eres un maldito cerdo.

************************************************************************************

Espero q os haya gustado, todo se va complicando un poquito mas... Matara Hermione a Draco? O matara a Pansy?? XDD eso lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo, de momento dejadme Reviews por favor.

****

o·.·´¯`·.·o Nêfërürå o·.·´¯`·.·o

¤*¤~ Đĕ ŁaŞ 5 Łōķa$ £ā ΜāŜ ĒsCåNđĂŁ¤$A Y Uň Pō©ŏ I®¤NiĉÅ ~¤*¤


	8. Capitulo 8

¡Hola a tod@s! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Las vacaciones me las he pasado haciendo un gran nada, ah bueno, continúe el ff en el foro por si os queréis pasar.

****

Jenny/Jade: ya leí el nuevo capitulo de i hate everything about you... fue genial y a ver si sigues con la calzada... Me alegro de q te guste tanto mi ff y esas escenas, aunq la mayoría son de relleno XD. Muchos besos.

****

Macarena : si hija si, donde esté Malfoy q se quite todo lo demás. Bueno he tardado un poquito mas en actualizar pero tampoco tanto, nop? Besos

****

Angie: pues no, no mandaste review en el capitulo 7 ¬¬ sospecho q tu ordenador te odia de verdad, yo q tu lo tiraba por la ventana XD

Ya seguí el ff, así q no te quejes tanto q yo todavía estoy esperando el tuyo :p. Muchos besos mi loka, te kiero mil

****

nanapotter30 : ¿q había puesto ya en el fic? O_o no me entero.. 

****

Andrea Malfoy2: espero q te haya gustado la continuación del foro ^^ y si...ya queda pokito T.T q penita... Besos

****

Sparky Urashima: ¬¬ al Draco borde q tanto te gusta le maté XD, ¿no es adorable así? XD A mi tb me gusta el Draco original, pero claro, si iba a liarse con Hermione como q no podía ser así de capullo. Siempre pensé q ecchi se escribía etchi... Ahora sigo con tus puntualizaciones, señor Beta

1 – ya se q Lucius Malfoy disfruta de unas agradables y merecidas vacaciones en Azkaban, pero es q aunq no te lo creas este ff ya tiene un año, y hace 1 año no había salido la Orden del Fénix... :p

2 – tranquilo no llores, Draco volverá, no será hoy ni mañana, ni en este fic, pero volverá.

3 - ¬¬' no se, no tengo el DVD de Torrente... ya, algunos sobran pero es q no puedo evitarlo, me salen solos, luego ya no hay tantos.

4- tu eres quisquilloso y yo soy vaga, la pereza invade mi ser casi las 24 horas del día y me j*** escribir el "que" entero ¬¬' y lo de las caritas es q me encanta ^^ creo q hay expresiones q se explican mucho mejor con los smilies

5- si es cierto XD, lo estas, ya te pediré q lo seas para otro ff q no esté ya escrito.

Pues me alegro de q estés leyendo mi ff, espero q sigas con los tuyos q el de la partida de mus tb lo leí y es muy gracioso XD.

****

oo0nora0oo : el ff lo enviare cuando lo acabe si la pereza no me invade demasiado, pero apunto tu petición.

****

^o^Nuria^o^ : jo q cosas dices! ^///^ me pongo colorada. Me alegro de q te guste tanto y no he tardado mucho en poner el 8 nop?. Besos

Le dedico el capitulo a mis lokas queridas q las echo mucho de menos..

Pues ello, aquí está

CAPITULO 8

Pansy pegó un respingo al oírla. Despego sus brazos del cuello de Draco y giró para ver quién le había interrumpido. Hermione aprovechó este gesto de la chica para acercarse y pegarle una bofetada tremenda a Malfoy, q no pudo evitar girar la cabeza del impacto.

- Ahora lo comprendo. Todo ha sido una broma para burlarse de la sangre sucia no??!!! – chillaba fuera de sí, tenia toda la cara roja y pareciera q iba a estallar.- Tu y esta zorra estabais planeando todo desde el principio!!.

Pansy apretó los dientes – como te atreves a llamarme así! – se fue directa a Hermione para pegarla pero Draco la agarró del brazo y no la dejó avanzar

– vete de aquí Granger - dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Cuando Draco la dirigió la palabra a Hermione, ésta sufrió una transformación. Su rostro se volvió duro como la piedra, sin expresión. Abrió la boca y habló como un autómata sin sentimiento alguno en su voz – jamas confiaré mas en ti – y diciendo esto siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Hermione llego a un cruce donde debía dirigirse hacia su casa pero en el último momento cambió de dirección. No sabía donde iba ni le importaba. Se topó con unos baños y se metió. Caminó hacia los lavabos y se miró al espejo. Tenia los ojos desencajados. Todo había sido mentira, se habían reído de ella, había jugado con sus sentimientos. Perdió el control, cogió la jabonera y la estrelló contra el espejo saltándolo en mil pedazos, se agarró al lavabo y se dejó caer al suelo mientras sus manos seguían enganchadas a él. Comenzó a sollozar bajito, mientras ligeras convulsiones sacudían su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano a la cara. Los dedos q sujetaban el frío mármol blanco resbalaron y la otra mano quedo inerte en el suelo. Las lágrimas caían mas rápidamente. Se cubrió la cara con las 2 manos. Empezó a llorar desesperadamente, no podía para de temblar y de gritar. Esa noche lloró como nunca lo había hecho, jamás volverían a hacerle daño. Jamás.

Cuando consiguió controlarse se levantó. Las piernas la dolían por la posición en la q había permanecido sentada. Observo los cristales rotos esparcidos por todo el suelo, saco su varita y susurro – reparo - todos los trocitos volvieron a colocarse en el marco del espejo dejándolo como nuevo. Abrió un grifo y se mojó la cara, desabrochó el botón superior de su camisa quitándose la corbata y pasó sus manos mojadas por la nuca para refrescarse.

Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia su casa. Levantó la barbilla, frunció el ceño y endureció su mirada, no iba a llorar mas por ese idiota. Perdió bruscamente el rumbo cuando sintió q alguien tiraba de ella hacia un aula iluminada solo por la luz de la luna.

- Tú.

Malfoy la miraba penetrantemente a los ojos. Antes de q Hermione pudiera hacer ningún movimiento la empujo violentamente contra la pared pegando su cuerpo al de ella. El corazón de Hermione reclamaba su parte en el asunto y para hacerse notar comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Draco estaba a 5 cm de su rostro, la observaba. Se dio cuenta de q llevaba el botón superior de su camisa desabrochado, bajó su cabeza hacia su pecho, quemándole la sensible piel con su respiración. Hermione pudo oler su excitación. ¿Q coño se creía q estaba haciendo?. Malfoy levantó una mano y se la acercó al rostro, la movió a su alrededor, a una mínima distancia de su piel, como si la estuviera acariciando. Hermione puedo notar el calor q irradiaba la mano de Draco, la tenía muy cerca de ella pero ni siquiera la rozaba. Cerro los ojos, deseo dejarse llevar. Su cerebro reacciono recordándole la traición del chico. Los abrió y le miró directamente poniendo una mueca en sus rojos labios. Draco quedó paralizado, nunca había visto esa expresión en los ojos de Hermione, era una expresión de desdén, de repugnancia. Asustado se retiro de ella. Hermione después de observarle un poco mas avanzó hacia la salida y sin decir una sola palabra desapareció. Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras un nuevo pensamiento se apoderaba de su mente – la he perdido.

Hermione se despertó. Su primer pensamiento fue para Draco Malfoy, ese bastardo. Se rascó la cabeza enmarañando más su pelo. Miro distraídamente el despertador.

- Dios mío las 9.00! Me he dormido!. Cómo es q Parvati y Lavender no me han despertado!? – miró a las camas de sus compañeras de cuarto. Seguían durmiendo como lirones - pero q rayos?.- Se pego un pequeño golpe en la frente con su mano, era sábado!. - Muy bien Hermione, tu sigue así y un día iras en pijama a clase – pensó. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando noto q 2 cosas intentaban meterse en su cama.

- Aagg ... q hacéis!!??.

- Hola!! Buenos días!!.

Lavender y Parvati se habían metido en su cama y estaban riéndose como pavas.

- Q hacéis en mi cama?.

- darte los buenos días – dijeron mientras la abrazaban, mas bien la estaban ahogando.

- Ay q me vas matar.. buenos días.

- Ron y Harry nos dijeron q te ibas a quedar a dormir en la enfermería.

- Si, pero convencí a Pomfrey para q me dejara dormir aquí.

- Jolin Parvati q gorda estas – gruñía Lavender – échate mas para allá gorda.

- Como q gorda? Gorda tu q ocupas mas de la mitad de la cama.

- Me estáis aplastando – protestaba Hermione.

- Quita tu pierna de encima Hermione, me haces daño.

- Aaagg. .. de quien ha sido la absurda idea de meterse en mi cama? – pregunto exasperada.

- De ella! – dijeron Parvati y Lavender a la vez señalándose. Las 3 empezaron a reír. Se juntaron un poco mas y se taparon con las mantas.

- Chicas teníais razón.

Las 2 la miraron extrañadas – en q?.

- En lo de Malfoy. No me ha guardado el luto. Ayer cuando regresaba de la enfermería lo sorprendí besándose con esa perra de Parkinson.

- Con Pansy Parkinson!! – exclamo Parvati – con esa fresca? Pero si corren el rumor q se ha tirado a todos los Slytherin de 5° y 6°.

- Q ruin – exclamo Lavender agitando el puño.

- Creo... creo q ellos se pusieron de acuerdo para gastarme una broma. Seguro q lo tenían todo planeado desde el principio.

- Pero eso es muy cruel, incluso para Malfoy – contesto Parvati.

- Bueno, ya me da igual. No voy a preocuparme mas por ese imbécil – dijo Hermione muy seria.

Las 2 chicas pusieron cara de "no te creo".

- Estas segura de eso? – pregunto Parvati.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza – sí, muy segura. Además, creo q le voy a dar una oportunidad a Ron. 

Parvati y Lavender se incorporaron y la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Si, no me miréis así, Ron no esta nada mal, además él me quiere. Me lo dijo el otro día cuando fuimos a la habitación de los chicos. Quiero ser feliz y olvidarme de todo.

- Pero eso es genial!! –exclamo Lavender abrazándola – bravo por ti. Por fin te diste cuenta de quien merece realmente la pena!!.

Hermione sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago mientras era abrazada por su amiga. ¿Realmente estaba haciéndolo bien?. No estaba muy segura de lo de Ron pero por intentarlo no se perdía nada. Pero... su estúpida conciencia le decía q algo no iba bien. Arrugo la nariz y se despego de Lavender.

- Bueno, creo q podemos empezar a arreglarnos - dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama.

- ¿Y cuando se lo vas a decir a Ron? – pregunto Parvati. Todavía no podía creerse q Hermione la fuera a hacer caso.

- No lo se, cuando tenga una oportunidad. Primero quiero hablar con Ginny para contarle lo q paso ayer y ... pedirle opinión con su hermano. –

- Definitivamente - pensó - esto no esta nada bien.

Mientras Hermione desaparecía en el baño Lavender se puso muy seria, puso los brazos en jarras y le dijo a Parvati – tenemos q hablar.

Parvati la miro con un poco de miedo – Lavender... te prometo q no manche tu jersey azul aposta, es q ese imbécil de Ravencl..

- ¿¿¬¬' Q jersey??. Me cogiste mi jersey azul sin mi permiso??. – se fue derecha a su baúl y encontró el jersey con una enorme mancha. – Ays ¬¬* ¡¡mi jersey!! Te matooo.- y se abalanzo encima de Parvati intentando estrangularla – ¡mi jersey peazo de guarra!.

- Glglg... Lavender.. yo te lo arreglo de verdad – gemía la chica intentando quitársela de encima.

Lavender se incorporó, se apartó el pelo de la cara y muy dignamente le dijo – bah... ya lo arreglo yo. ¡¡Pero no me cogas nada mas sin mi permiso!! Además, no era eso de lo q te quería hablar.

- ¬¬ ah ¿no? – "uys metí la pata hasta el fondo"- penso.

- No, es de Hermione. Sé q tu le has estado metiendo esas ideas en la cabeza de q se líe con Ron. Ahora esta muy sensible y no sabe lo q quiere, no deberías influir tanto en ella.

- No lo hice con mala intención. Es para ayudarla – dijo ella haciendo pucheros.

- Ja, pues no creo q esto la ayude mas, la va a complicar mucho mas la vida. Ella no esta enamorada de Ron – dijo Lavender con fastidio.

- Bueno, pero puede enamorarse de el si lo conoce mejor.

- ¿Q te crees q ha estado haciendo todos estos años?, ¿ignorarle? Si no se ha enamorado ya de él dudo q lo haga.

- Pues yo creo q por lo menos le atrae físicamente.

- Pero una relación no se puede mantener solo con el sexo (n/a no se puede? Jeje).

Parvati la miro incrédula. ¿Su amiga diciendo esas cosas? Lo del jersey la había afectado mas de lo q creía. Lavender continuo.

- Además, ¿crees q a Ginny le gustara q Hermione este con su hermano por "probar a ver q sale"?.

- Supongo q no.

- ¡Pues entonces!. Se va a armar una bronca...q ya ve... 

Fue interrumpida por Hermione q salía del baño. - ¿De q hablabais? ¿Por q se va a armar una bronca?

- Por nada por nada – dijo Parvati poniendo cara de inocente – por el partido de quidditch contra Slytherin.

- ¡Me voy a la ducha! - exclamó Lavender para desaparecer de la escena.

- Pero si falta un montón.

- Ya, pero ya sabes como son los chicos, solo piensan en el quidditch y si no ganan pues eso...q ya verás q bronca.

- Si tu lo dices – respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

Sorprendentemente no hacia muy mal tiempo en Hogwarts (n/a ya sabéis el calentamiento global) La nieve ya empezaba a derretirse así q por la tarde decidieron ir todos a aprovechar lo q quedaba. Increíblemente Hermione no puso queja alguna de q tenían q hacer los deberes y estudiar. Se limitó a poner una enorme sonrisa en la cara y salir corriendo con Ginny hacia el patio. Como si fueran 2 niñas de 5 años empezaron a tirarse bolas de nieve y a rodar por el suelo mientras el resto del grupo pensaba:

Hermione se ha vuelto loca.

Hermione se ha vuelto loca, la pobre.

Hermione se ha vuelto loca la pobre, maldito Malfoy.

Quiero ser Ginny para revolcarme con Hermione. 

- ¡Venga! ¡Por q os quedáis ahí como pasmarotes! – gritaba Ginny haciéndoles señas - ¡¡guerra de sexos!!.

- ¡¡Si!! - Dijeron Parvati y Lavender mientras aprovechaban q lo chicos estaban desarmados para estrellar 2 bolas de nieve en las caras de Dean y Harry.

La tarde fue muy divertida. Toda una batalla campal chicas contra chicos. Resultó q las chicas tenían mas puntería de la q parecía. 

- Ay... Seamus – se quejo Lavender – me has hecho daño.

La había tirado una bola q se había estrellado contra su cabeza. Seamus se acerco a ella - ay cielo lo siento no quer.. aagfff. - Se tragó una bola de nieve q le tiró la chica en toda la bocaza.

- q inocente eres. ¡Era mentira! – reía Lavender.

- Te vas a enterar – dijo tirándose encima de ella.

- Q me aplastas burro!!.

Parvati los observo burlonamente, - estos 2 son incapaces de estarse quietecitos.

- ¿Envidia? – pregunto Dean q se había acercado a ella.

- Para nada, todo el mundo sabe q yo tengo al chico mas guapo de todos - contestó mientras le besaba.

Ron y Harry habían acorralado a Hermione y a Ginny contra un árbol. Ron se acercaba con cara de sádico hacia Ginny para llenarla de nieve.

- Ron... Ron q me das miedo. Q me vas a hacer daño – suplicaba la chica.

- Jeje.. tu lo has querido hermanita - Ploff una bola hizo q se tambaleara.

- Demasiado lento Ron – reía Hermione.

- Como te pasas Herm – dijo el chico frotándose la cabeza.

- Anda q eres una nenaza.

- ¬¬ yo no soy una nenaza...

No sabia muy bien por q pero Hermione se puso colorada. Ya sabía q el no era ninguna nenaza, es mas, estaba bastante bien. Se puso mas roja todavía, hacia casi mas contraste con la nieve blanca q el pelo largo de Ginny.

- Bueno bueno – dijo Ginny nerviosa - ¿Por q no nos metemos ya?. Va a empezar a oscurecer.

- Ok vamos – dijo Harry.

Caminaron los 4 hacia la entrada, Parvati y los demás habían desaparecido. Hermione se acercó a Ginny y la susurr q quiera hablar con ella. Q disimulara q había perdido un pendiente.

- Oh... vaya! Perdí – se agarroó la oreja rápidamente y se quitó el pendiente – un pendiente. Se me debió caer junto al árbol. Me acompañas Herm a buscarlo?.

-Vamos todos – dijo Harry.

- No, no hace falta – se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso – os vemos en la sala común.

- Esta bien, - contestó no muy convencido – pero no os quedéis mucho tiempo aquí solas.

Las 2 chicas asintieron.

- Bueno,- dijo Ginny mientras se colocaba el pendiente - ya estamos solas. Q quieres contarme?

Hermione intento poner gesto de indiferencia, pero lo debía estar haciendo muy mal porq Ginny la pregunto preocupada si le pasaba algo.

- Veras – empezó a retorcerse las manos – ayer. Bueno yo conseguí q Pomfrey me dejara volver a la torre para dormir y mientras iba camino a ella me encontré..

Ginny arqueo una ceja – te encontraste?.

- Me encontré a Malfoy enrollándose con Parkinson.

Ginny no pudo evitar abrir la boca al oír aquello – oh.. lo siento mucho Hermione.

- No pasa nada, algo así iba a pasar. Incluso puede q lo planearan todo desde el principio y ya estuvieran juntos.

- Bueno, no creo. Estamos hablando de Parkinson. De Parkinson la de "vida alegre" y sinceramente, no creo q sea el tipo de Malfoy.

- Pues ya me dirás q hacían ayer a las tantas de la noche, en un pasillo oscuro, comiéndose los morros – gruño Hermione visiblemente enfadada.

- Tranquilízate, estoy segura q todo esto tiene una explicación – la mente de Ginny buscaba una aclaración coherente a todo este culebrón.

- Claro q la hay. Han jugado conmigo. No los perdonare nunca.

Ginny miro a Herm, quería hacerse la dura pero no lo lograba. Sintió mucha pena por ella. La cogió de la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente.

- Venga, lo q sea será. Regresemos.

- Espera, es q te tengo q contar otra cosa.

- ¿Otra? Vaya, hoy es el día de las confesiones. A ver cuenta.

Hermione enrojeció como lo había hecho antes. – ¿te acuerdas el día q fuimos a la habitación de los chicos?.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Como para no acordarme – penso.

- Pues... Ron y yo... nos besamos.

- O_o ¿¡q?!.

- No se q me paso. ¡Oh por dios tu hermano duerme sin camiseta! – exclamó dando pequeños paseos alrededor de la chica – y no esta nada mal. ¡¡Y una es humana!!.

- ¡No se q decir! Nunca me lo habría imaginado. Bueno de mi hermano si pero ¿tu? ¿Desde cuando te gusta mi hermano?. ¿Por q entonces lloras por Malfoy?.

Hermione la miro confundida, se tiro del pelo – ¡es q no lo se!. No se si me gusta Ron o fue un colapso mental. Me dijo q me quería.. y bueno, porq nos sorprendió Parvati q si no, no se q hubiese pasado.

Cada vez Ginny estaba mas alucinada. Se sentó en el suelo. – pero.. ¿tu no estás enamorada de Malfoy?.

Hermione la miró y se sentó a su lado. - Lo estaba, no puedo querer a un ser q me ha hecho tanto daño. Ginny, quiero intentarlo con Ron.

Ginny se puso tensa – no iras a utilizar a mi hermano, ¿verdad?. Él te quiere de verdad, no me gustaría verlo sufrir.

Hermione se mordió el labio – no te preocupes. Le voy a dejar todo claro desde el principio. Q quiero intentarlo con el pero q necesito tiempo para q funcione. Necesito estar con él, conocerle más todavía. Si veo q no tenemos ningún futuro, se lo diré y lo dejaremos.

- Esta bien. Pues ojalá os vaya todo bien. ¡Me encantaría tenerte de cuñada!.

- ¡Y a mí a Harry! Q tal os va?

- Estupendamente. Harry es tan dulce y yo le quiero tanto...

- Y de lo otro ¿q? – preguntó Lavender q se había acercado con Parvati por detrás sin hacer ruido.

- Q susto.. ¿q es lo otro?.

Lavender puso cara de pícara – ya sabes q es lo otro. Jeje parece q el otro día se os daba muy bien.

- Ya dije q no hicimos nada – contestó roja. ¿Cómo eran tan cotillas? Se preguntó. – no me he acostado con el todavía. 

- ¿Y a q aspiras?.

- Lavender ya vale – dijo Hermione cortante.

- Pero si estoy de coña. Tu no tengas prisa Ginny, tómate tu tiempo.

Parvati cada vez estaba más alucinada con el cambio de Lavender.

- Bueno ¿y q hacéis vosotras aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

- Es q el histérico de su novio – dijo Parvati señalando a Ginny – nos ha pedido q viniéramos a buscaros por si os pasaba algo. Q debíais estar hablando de algo de chicas y q fuéramos nosotras.

- Ok. Pues vámonos antes de q les dé un ataque – rió Herm.

- Oye y tú cuando vas a hablar con Ron? – pregunto Ginny.

- No lo sé. Ya veremos.

- Podría ser después de la cena – sugirió Lavender.

- La verdad es q .. me da una vergüenza..- dijo Hermione tirándose del pelo.

- nosotras te damos un empujoncito.

Y vaya q si la dieron un empujoncito. Cuando volvían todos del gran comedor Lavender empujo a Hermione contra Ron y Ginny aprovecho para abrir la puerta de un armario mientras Lavender y Parvati los terminaban de meter dentro.

- Pero q hacéis – dijo Hermione golpeando la puerta. Solo se oían risas - esto es absurdo – intento abrirla, estaba cerrada. – alohomora - exclamo. Probó a abrirla otra vez – nada. ¿¡Pero q le habéis hecho a la puerta?!.

- ¡Nada! ¡Un pequeño truco! ¿No querías un empujoncito? Pues ahí lo tienes.

Mas risas.

- Dentro de media hora os venimos a sacar.

Las voces se alejaron hasta hacerse indefinidas.

Hermione miraba a la puerta con cara de resignación. Menuda encerrona la habían hecho. Oyó a Ron carraspear ligeramente detrás de ella así q no tuvo mas remedio q girarse para mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Y todo esto de q va?.

Por un fugaz momento penso en hacerse la loca y decirle q no tenía ni idea de porq les habían encerrado juntos. Sabía q no iba a dar resultado. Ron estudiaba su hermoso rostro, esperando impaciente la respuesta de la chica q empezaba a ensortijar el pelo entre sus dedos. Ni en sus mejores sueños se hubiese imaginado todo lo q iba a ocurrir.

- Mira Ron, voy a ir directa al grano porq así es mas fácil decirte todo esto – y sin esperar un gesto para continuar le pregunto de sopetón – ¿tu me quieres?. Me lo dijiste en tu habitación pero necesito saber q lo q me dijiste es cierto.

Ron sintió como la cabeza se despegaba de sus hombros. Quería escapar de ese maldito armario. Claro q la quería pero si se lo confesó entonces fue por la excitación q sentía al tenerla en su cama, con el medio desnudo y con ella y su fino camisón de dormir. Mierda lo hacia otra vez, estaba fantaseando y Hermione le miraba apremiante – claro q te quiero – contestó intentando sujetarse.

Hermione sonrió, no estaba segura de porq hacia todo aquello quizás porq siempre le había querido y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora o por ... arrugó la frente, ya estaba allí su estúpida conciencia, quizás era mas despecho, venganza. Por fin habló.

- Verás Ron, si el otro día te correspondí al beso fue porq me atraes mucho – pero q estoy diciendo, se preguntaba – y he pensado q debe haber una razón para ello. Me gustaría q lo intentáramos.

- ¿Q lo in-in-ten-ta-ramos?- tartamudeó Ron. Estaba a punto de estallar y subir hasta el cielo como un cohete.

- Si, ¿q dices? Pero quiero q sepas, q aunq me cueste decirlo – se puso colorada – no estoy segura de estar enamorada de ti. Por eso quiero q pasemos mas tiempo juntos y quiero q seas comprensivo y q me des tiempo antes de hacer ciertas cosas.

Ron sonrió, era feliz, bueno realmente lo q le había dicho de q no sabia si estaba enamorada de él no había sonado muy bien, pero q demonios ¡ella sentía algo por él y quería intentarlo!. ¡Dios! ¡Quería intentarlo!.

- Yo, no sabes lo feliz q me haces Herm. Claro q quiero intentarlo – se acercó a ella para besarla pero Herm le interrumpió.

- Quiero q vayamos despacio – le temblaban las rodillas al sentir al chico tan cerca, pero no quería caer, quería q su relación fuera algo mas q sexo (n/a no comments).

Ron comprendió a la chica y simplemente la abrazó. Hermione agradeció el gesto y se agarro a él como si fuera lo ultimo q haría en su vida.

- Entonces, ¿supongo q somos novios no? – pregunto Ron bajito mientras apoyaba su mejilla en el pelo de Hermione.

- Supongo – contestó feliz.

- Oye, una pregunta – separo su cuerpo del de ella sin soltarle los hombros - ¿y q hay de Malfoy?.

- Malfoy ya no existe para mí. Ni yo para él, esta liado con Parkinson, ayer los sorprendí besándose.

- Genial - pensó Ron, un momento, Parkinson y Malfoy, eso de q me suena...

- ey tortolitos, ¿estáis presentables? – la voz de Ginny venía del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Venga déjate de chorradas y ábrenos de una vez! – gritó Herm guiñándole un ojo a Ron.

La puerta se abrió dejando a ver a la pareja nerviosa y feliz.

- ¿Q tal ha ido todo? – pregunto Ginny. Venía acompañada de Harry q no paraba de sonreír. Su novia le había contado toda la historia y se alegraba mucho por los 2.

- Bien, ha ido todo bien - le contestó Hermione mientras se enganchaba a su brazo y comenzaban a caminar.

- Enhorabuena machote – dijo Harry a Ron dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Ron no se lo podía creer. Todo había ido tan rápido.

- ¿Donde están Parvati y Lavender? pensé q no se perderían la salida.

- Las obligué a q se quedaran, quería venir a solas con Harry – sonrió picarona. – ¿crees q podrás ir tu sola con Ron hasta la torre?.

- ¿Por q no voy a poder?.

- Lo digo por si no llegáis, con todas esas aulas vacías.. 

- No seas cría. Claro q si. ¿Por q?.

- Quiero estar a un ratito con Harry – dijo sonrojándose levemente.

- Y luego soy yo la q no iba a llegar, q morro tienes – se dio la vuelta y llamó a Ron para q se adelantara – vámonos q estos 2 quieren estar solos – le tomó la mano y se fueron.

- Por fin solos – dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny cogiéndola de la cintura.

- Si, mm ¿q podemos hacer?.

- No se – dijo Harry bajando hasta su cuello y mordisqueándolo suavemente – se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas.

Hermione pronuncio la contraseña ante el cuadro de la señora gorda q les miraba risueña con una expresión de "por fin os habéis liado". Se retiro discretamente para dejarles pasar. Algunos alumnos atrasados estaban todavía en la sala común acabando sus tareas. Hermione le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Ron y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

En cuanto cerró la puerta Parvati y Lavender salieron corriendo del baño con el cepillos de dientes en la boca.

- ¿Q af pafago? – preguntaba Lavender escupiendo pasta de dientes.

- No seas cerda, vete a aclarar la boca.

Las 2 desaparecieron otra vez corriendo y enseguida salieron histéricas.

- ¿Funcionó?.

- ¿Q tal?.

- ¿Te ha dicho q si?!.

- Tranquilas. Si, bien y si - contesto Hermione.

- ¡Estupendo! – Parvati y Lavender chocando sus manos - sabíamos q Ron no nos iba a fallar.

Hermione sonrió, solo esperaba q ella no le fallara a él.

En el interior de un aula solo se oían voces entrecortadas y gemidos. Harry tenia firmemente sujeta a Ginny contra la pared mientras la besaba todo lo q tenia al alcance de su boca. Ginny le mordisqueaba la oreja haciendo q el chico se estremeciera con escalofríos cada vez q su lengua le acariciaba el lóbulo. Harry empezaba a cansarse de mantener en vilo a la chica así q la cargo firmemente del trasero y la sentó en la repisa de la ventana. Ginny sudaba, sonrió, tenia las mejillas encendidas. Harry solo esperaba un gesto de ella para q pudiera continuar. Ginny le agarro del cuello de la camisa y le atrajo hacia ella.

- Bésame.

Harry comenzó a besarla como antes, absorbiendo sus labios. Empezó a desabrocharla esa estúpida túnica q no le dejaba disfrutar del joven cuerpo (n/a y parecía tonto cuando le compramos) cuando terminó con ella siguió con la blusa de Ginny, dejando al descubierto un bonito sujetador negro de encaje. Ginny arqueo ligeramente el tronco hacia atrás mientras gemía de placer antes las caricias de su chico. Harry la agarró fuertemente de la cintura y pegó su cuerpo para susurrarle al oído.

- Te deseo.

No supo cual fue el efecto de esas palabras pero Ginny paró en seco de besarle y obligó a Harry a q la mirara.

- Lo siento Harry, yo todavía no estoy preparada para esto. Siento haberte seguido el juego.

Harry la miró entre decepcionado, con lujuria ya q su sujetador seguía al descubierto y comprensivo. Ginny sólo tenía 15 años. Sonrió y empezó a abrocharle la blusa lentamente mientras ésta lo miraba compungida.

- ¿No te has enfadado verdad?.

Harry la miro a los ojos – ¡claro q no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Te quiero y esperare lo q haga falta - Ginny le abrazó – aunq - siguió el chico – digamos q tengo un gran problema entre las piernas.

Ginny rió quedamente, Harry era genial.

********************************************************************************

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero q os haya gustado, para opiniones varias dejad reviews

****

o·.·´¯`·.·o Nêfërürå o·.·´¯`·.·o

¤*¤~ Đĕ ŁaŞ 5 Łōķa$ £ā ΜāŜ ĒsCåNđĂŁ¤$A Y Uň Pō©ŏ I®¤NiĉÅ ~¤*¤


	9. Capítulo 9

Saludos a todos.

¿Pensabais que había muerto eh? no tengo excusa, casi 3 años sin actualizar. Me he animado a seguir porque he visto los reviews de Estefanía y me he sentido muy mal, a mí tampoco me gusta que me hagan esperar cuando estoy leyendo un ff que me gusta, así que os pido mil perdones a todos y me comprometo a subirlo entero. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews.

**Disclaimer**: ningun personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, son todos de Rowling.

**CAPITULO 9**

- Odio los lunes - protestaba Ginny mientras bajaba por las escaleras del dormitorio. Harry la esperaba al final así que cuando llego al 2º escalón, Ginny alargó sus brazos, se colgó del cuello de su chico y se dejo caer hacia delante al mismo tiempo que Harry la cogía en el aire y la bajaba – hola cielo – la dijo saludando con un beso.

- Odio los lunes – la voz de Lavender gruño desde lo alto de las escaleras. Bajo sin ganas y cuando llegó abajo dio un gran suspiro.

- ¡Hola! – saludó alegremente Seamus acercándose a ella.

- A 2 metros Seamus, no estoy de humor, no he dormido nada bien.

- Que borde eres por las mañanas Lavender – dijo el chico poniendo cara de resignación.

- No lo sabes bien – respondió Parvati – tu no compartes habitación con ella – sacando la lengua a Lavender que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Buenos días¿donde está Herm?.

- Uuhh Ron, Herm jeje – se burló Parvati haciendo que el chico adquiriera el color de su pelo.

- ¡Ya estoy, ya estoy! – Hermione saltaba en el rellano a la pata coja intentando ponerse un zapato.

- Venga vámonos – dijo Dean

- ¡Dean amor!- gritó Parvati reuniéndose con él

Una vez reunida la tropa se pusieron todos en camino hacia el gran comedor.

- ¿Que tal has dormido Herm? – preguntó Ron mirándola con adoración.

- Muy bien gracias.

Ron siguió mirándola hasta que la chica se empezó a poner nerviosa.

- Ron, no voy a salir corriendo – dijo sonriente

- Perdona, no puedo evitarlo.

Hermione se derretía, Ron era tan dulce, quizás demasiado bueno.. "otra vez no, deja de pensar en Draco, Draco no Malfoy, es Malfoy"... fue instintivo, antes de entrar al comedor le dio la mano a Ron y fueron juntos hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

Malfoy frunció el ceño mientras Pansy revoloteaba a su alrededor como una mosca. Cada día la chica era más insoportable. Resopló intentando encontrar la paciencia que nunca había tenido para no mandarla a la mierda, ir a la mesa de Gryffindor, pegar un puñetazo al imbécil de Weasley y raptar a Hermione para llevársela muy lejos. ¿Y qué significaba esa entrada triunfal en pareja con el pobretón?. Tenía ganas de gritar a Pansy que se sentara y dejara de hacer el gilipollas.

- Pansy, querida – le dió un tono de ironía a su voz – ¿por qué no dejas de incordiar y te sientas?.

Pansy le miró pestañeando – ay amor, que poco cariñoso eres – dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

"Que no me toques el pelo" pensó furioso.

- Bueno ¿y qué tal os va? – les preguntó Zabini, incordiando como siempre.

- ¡Bien¡Mal! – respondieron a la vez.

- Draco no seas modesto, nos va de maravilla ¿verdad¿verdad Draco?.

- Verdad – dijo entre dientes. "Esta me la vas a pagar".

- Bueno, bueno, parece que Weasley se me ha adelantado – dijo Zabini.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Pansy.

- Granger – aclaró señalándole - tenía un plan para acercarme a ella y llevármela a la cama.

- Vaya, sigues con la idea de la sangre sucia – espetó Draco dolido.

Pansy le miró de reojo. Ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de Granger así que decidió animar a Zabini – bueno Blaise, eso no es ningún obstáculo para ti. - dijo zalamera poniendo voz sexy - estoy segura de que caerá a tus pies. ¿Verdad Draco amor?. Le podíamos ayudar.

"Como eres tan zorra" - si claro- respondió el rubio - ahora me tengo que ir – se levantó y se fue sin mas.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! – masculló Draco pegando un puñetazo a una columna. Se acordó de lo que pasó la otra noche con Hermione. Ella le había rechazado y él solo quería estar con ella y notar su respiración en su cuello, como antes. ¿Qué podía hacer¿Y si le contaba todo a Hermione? Seguro que entendería todo o... a lo mejor le reprochaba lo cobarde que era ¡¡pero no era cobarde!! Lo hacía por ella, no quería que le pasara nada. Y ahora ella estaba con Weasley¿cómo era posible? Ese cabrón, todo el día acosándola ¿y ella? Que rápido se ha había olvidado de todo, aunque suponía que ella pensaría lo mismo de él.

- ¡Joder! – volvió a golpear la columna. Se miró los nudillos desgarrados, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia las mazmorras.

Después de las clases Hermione iba acompañada de Ginny, tenían que ir a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo para la clase de historia de la magia y encantamientos. En el pasillo Parkinson cotorreaba feliz con su panda de amigas insoportables, vió por el rabillo del ojo que Hermione se acercaba y elevó la voz.

- ¡Pues Draco es ideal! No sabéis que bien se le da ciertas cosas..

Hermione aceleró el paso mientras contraía la mandíbula. Pansy sonrió triunfal y siguió – no sabéis que cuerpazo tiene mi chico.

-¡Zorra! – dijo Ginny de repente.

- Calla Ginny, pasemos de ella, venga.

- Pero es que es una zorra, pavoneándose delante de todas. Supongo que tendrá con quien comparar la muy guarra...

- Que te van a oír y paso de discutir con ese bulldog.

- Yo la hubiese partido la cara Hermione.

- Ya se la partí a Malfoy y no me sentí mejor. Dejemos ya el tema, por favor.

Cuando estaban ya un rato trabajando en la biblioteca Parvati y Lavender llegaron y se sentaron con ellas.

- ¿Habéis oído a Parkinson alardeando de su relación con Malfoy? No para, todo Hogwarts ya se ha enterado – dijo Lavender.

Hermione soltó la pluma y cerró con fuerza el libro haciendo tanto ruido que la señora Pince empezó a toser con gesto de reprobación. Parvati y Lavender tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡Que me da igual¡Que por mí como si cuenta que hacen en la cama¡¿Me oís?! Yo estoy con Ron y paso de ellos, dejad de venirme con el chisme.

- Lo siento, pensé que no lo sabías – balbuceaba Lavender.

- Herm, cálmate – dijo Ginny poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Después de un silencio bastante incomodo Parvati sonrió y dijo - Dentro de poco va a ser san Valentín. ¿Sabéis que le vais a regalar a Harry y a Ron?.

- ¿San Valentín¿tan pronto? – pregunto la castaña quitándose el pelo de la cara con un gesto nervioso.

- Dos semanas.

- Pues no tengo ni idea – dijo Hermione suavizando la voz.

- ¿Crees que nos dejaran ir a Hogsmeade? – preguntó Lavender a Hermione - Se lo podrías pedir a McGonaghall, seguro que te hace caso Herm.

La chica levantó los ojos. Todas la miraban suplicantes – esta bien, veré que puedo hacer.

- ¡Estupendo!.

- ¿Por que me tocan a mí todos lo marrones?- se preguntaba mientras tocaba la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonaghall.

- Adelante – le invitó la jefa de casa.

- Buenas tardes profesora.

- Buenas tardes señorita Granger. ¿Qué desea? - La preguntó indicándole que se sentara en la butaca.

- Vera profesora, se acerca San Valentín y los alumnos nos preguntábamos si nos dejarían ir a Hogsmeade a comprar los regalos.

La profesora la miró sorprendida, nunca se imaginó que su alumna preferida viniera a preguntarle eso.

- Bueno, tendría que preguntárselo al profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Algo mas señorita?.

- No, eso es todo muchas gracias - respondió poniéndose de pie.

- De nada, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

La profesora observó como su alumna salía de su despacho. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de la mesa - Me pregunto a quien de los dos chicos le comprará un regalo.

Cuando entró en la sala común todos estaban expectantes.

- ¿Que te dijo? – la avasalló un chico de quinto.

- Que lo preguntaría a Dumbledore, pero no me ha dicho que no. Yo creo que si que organizaran una salida. Ya veremos

Cuando faltaban 4 días para san Valentín durante el desayuno Dumbledore hizo un anuncio.

- Debido a las peticiones recibidas por los distintos jefes de casa, de hacer un salida a Hogsmeade para comprar los regalos de san Valentín...

- No me imagino a nadie pidiéndole a Snape que los deje ir a Hogsmeade para comprar regalos – susurró Ron a Harry.

- ... la salida se realizara este sábado de 5 a 8 de la tarde. Los que quieran ir ya sabéis que tenéis que apuntaros en las listas. Podéis seguir con el desayuno.

Un murmullo llenó todo el comedor. Todos los alumnos parecían visiblemente excitados con la cercanía de San Valentín. Las chicas suspiraban y se ponían coloradas antes la perspectiva de recibir algún regalo anónimo.

- No tengo ni idea de que regalarle a tu hermana – le dijo Harry a Ron bajito para que las chicas que gritaban algo de postales de corazones no les oyera.

- Yo tampoco se que regalarle a Hermione, si tu me ayudas yo te ayudo con mi hermana.

- Ok.

- Neville¿y tu qué le vas a regalar a Christy? – pregunto Parvati en voz alta.

Al chico la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa y tiro la jarra de zumo de calabaza que estaba a medio camino entre la mesa y su vaso, salpicando a todos.

- ¡Neville¡me has manchado toda la túnica! – gritó Parvati.

- ¡Si dejarais de molestar no pasarían estas cosas! – le reclamaba Seamus furioso intentando limpiarse con una servilleta.

- Oye guapo, que yo no molesto.

- ¿Cómo que no molestas? Te encanta incordiar¡¡es tu deporte favorito!!.

- ¡Mira Lavender, controla a tu novio que creo que tiene problemas de testosterona!.

- ¡Yo no tengo problemas de ningún tipo!.

Siguieron discutiendo acaloradamente mientras el resto de la mesa les miraban avergonzados por lo escandalosos que eran. El pobre Neville tenía rojas las orejas y no sabía donde meterse. Hermione intentaba esconderse debajo de la mesa porque todo el comedor les miraban muy atentos.

- ¡No eres mas que una cotorra!.

- ¡Y tu un amargado! – vociferaba Parvati fuera de si.

- Minerva, parece que sus alumnos no tienen ni idea de cómo comportarse – le reprochaba Snape.

La profesora se sentía indignada, ella no era responsable del carácter de sus alumnos. Se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor donde seguían gritando como locos.

- y que sepas peazo de mula que...

-¿Que¿Señorita Patil? – preguntó la profesora enfadada - ¿qué clase de espectáculo es este?.

- Perdone profesora – dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

La profesora miró a Seamus que también se puso de pie - les parecerá bonito montar estos escándalos. Les tendría que castigar sin ir a la excursión.

Los 2 chicos pusieron cara de alarma.

- Pero creo que con 5 puntos menos por cada uno estará bien. Ahora sigan desayunando y compórtense como es debido.

- Si profesora – dijeron a la vez sentándose.

La profesora suspiró y se dio la vuelta - ya estoy mayor para estos trotes – se decía para ella misma.

- Cotorra – le dijo en voz baja Seamus

- Asqueroso – le respondió ella.

- Como no os calléis de una vez os voy a meter la cuchara por el culo a los dos– dijo Lavender con voz tranquila mientras ponía cara de sádica.

Los contrincantes la miraron y comprendieron que iba en serio así que se concentraron en el desayuno mientras todos los miraban aliviados.

Después de ese pequeño incidente Parvati y Seamus no eran precisamente lo que se decía amigos de toda la vida, intentaban ignorarse haciendo que Lavender se tirara de los pelos al ver que su mejor amiga y su novio no se llevaban nada bien.

- Yo no pienso ir con "esa" a Hogsmeade – gruñó Seamus.

- Oy por favor, si no vienes conmigo me va a dar un infarto... –se burló Parvati.

- Bueno ya está bien – dijo Harry aburrido de que no pararan de discutir – venga chicas por un lado y chicos por el otro, así no sabremos que nos vamos a regalar.

- Sois unos cabezones – comentó Ginny fastidiada mientras subía al tren.

Eso de dividirse en 2 fue muy efectivo, pudieron comprar todos los regalos y se ahorraron el dolor de cabeza que les producían a todos las discusiones entre Parvati y Seamus.

El día antes de san Valentín, el domingo, todo estaba muy tranquilo en la sala común. Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico, Seamus y Dean hablaban de quidditch y las chicas cotorreaban sobre el día de San Valentín.

- Es tan romántico – decía Lavender.

- Es genial – replicaba Ginny.

- No sé, yo lo veo un poco materialista, se lo inventaron los grandes almacenes para que compráramos mas – dijo Hermione.

Todas la miraron – ¿los grandes que?

- Se me olvidaba que no sois de sangre muggle.. pues los grandes almacenes son unos edificios muy grandes, donde los muggles compran todo lo que necesitan, ropa, zapatos, comida etc.

- ¿Sin recorrer calles? – pregunto Parvati.

- Eso es, esta toda mas cerca.

- Me gustaría ir a uno, podríamos quedar este verano para ir.

- Ya veremos – respondió Hermione, la verdad es que llevarlas a unos grandes almacenes sería todo un espectáculo.

- Bueno yo voy a terminar de envolver el regalo de Seamus¿me ayudas Parvati?

- ¿Para que? Si esa bestia lo romperá todo y ni se fijara en el lazo.

Lavender la miró con cara de odio – ¿vienes o no?

- Vale ya voy.

- ¿Cuando van a dejar de odiarse? - le pregunto Hermione a Ginny.

- Ni idea, hasta que se acaben matando o los mate Lavender – rió la pelirroja - Oye Herm... me gustaría preguntarte algo, pero es privado – miró nerviosa al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos – ¿crees que nos oirán?

Hermione observó a los muchachos – no creo, Dean y Seamus hablan de quidditch y ahora sería como hablarle a una pared y Harry esta demasiado ocupado viendo como tu hermano le gana al ajedrez.

Ginny emitió una risita – es cierto. Veras, quería preguntarte... me da un poco de vergüenza. ¿Como sabías tú que estabas preparada para... para eso?.

Hermione la miró extrañada.

- ¡Hermione no me ayudas mucho!.

- ¿Qué dices? No me entero de lo que me hablas.

- Ya lo veo - se acercó mas a la chica - ¿que como sabías que estabas preparada para - se puso muy roja - para acostarte con Malfoy? – terminó de decir gesticulando sin emitir palabras.

Hermione la miró alucinada, sabía mucho de encantamientos, de runas y de historia de Hogwarts, pero en el terreno sentimental era un verdadero desastre, y la pelirroja había sido testigo de ese desastre¿a que venía ahora esa pregunta? – bueno, pues, no se, tampoco lo pensé mucho, no me dio tiempo casi ni a respirar.

- Bueno pero algo se te pasaría por la mente.

- Eh... no.

- ¡Hermione!.

- A ver¡es que me pillo tan de sopetón! Pero, yo estaba enamorada de él. Creo que es el gesto de amor por excelencia – se puso un poco triste al recordarlo todo.

- Siento hacerte recordar, pero no se lo iba a preguntar a esas dos – dijo señalando en dirección a los dormitorios.

- Si haces bien, y más si tienes dudas. ¿Que pasa¿Ha pasado algo?.

- Bueno, el otro día, el día del armario, Harry y yo, digamos que nos pusimos muy cariñosos pero yo le paré, le dije que no estaba preparada.

Por un momento a Hermione le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su mejor amigo y de Ginny juntos, en situación comprometida y no pudo evitar que le diera un escalofrío imaginándose la escena. Sacudió la cabeza levemente para sacarlos de su cabeza – ¿y qué te dijo él?

- Que esperaría lo que hiciera falta, que me comprendía.

- Y ahora tienes dudas.

- Si¿cómo sé cuando voy a estar preparada?

- Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, no te agobies. Ya verás como todo será mas fácil de lo que piensas.

- Oye¿y te dolió?

Hermione se puso colorada, "tranquila Herm, este tema es muy natural como otro cualquiera" – pues... un poquito.

Ginny puso cara de contrariedad.

- Pero no es para tanto tranquila, casi ni lo notas – dijo sonriendo para quitarle importancia.

- ¡Pero te dolió!

- Síi, pero ya te he dicho que apenas lo note, no te preocupes, no es nada traumático ni nada de eso. Es maravilloso. Y cada vez es mejor.

Ginny la miraba con cara de menuda pervertida estas hecha. Hermione se dio cuenta – quiero decir que bueno, la experiencia y esas cosas¡deja de mirarme así que me pones nerviosa!

- Vale oye ¿y tu y mi hermano? – pregunto arrugando la pequeña nariz.

- No, noo es muy pronto todavía - respondió mirando a Ron. – me pasa como a ti, no estoy preparada, esta vez quiero ir despacio.

- No os he visto besaros.

Hermione trato de disimular, todavía no le había dado lo que se dice un verdadero beso a Ron y no sabía por que. – si nos hemos besado, lo que pasa es que Ron es muy tímido y no le gusta hacerlo en publico.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Ginny girándose para mirar a su hermano.

- Si, y ahora¿por qué no nos vamos a dormir?, es algo tarde, y eso, que no te agobies, ya llegará el momento.

- Vale, gracias mama, jeje.

- ¡Oye!

Ginny se dirigió al rincón donde los chicos jugaban al ajedrez para darle las buenas noches a Harry. Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Ron miró a Hermione, esperando que ella imitara a su hermana. Ginny también la miró. Hermione no tuvo otro remedio que ir donde estaban los tres. Se puso delante de Ron y se inclinó despacio sobre el chico. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto? – se preguntaba. Le beso, su primer beso oficial delante de todos, su primer beso en los labios desde el día que le rechazo en el armario pidiéndole tiempo, hacía ya casi dos semanas desde aquello. Pensó que seria solo un pico, rápido, como para salir del paso pero algo con lo que ella no contaba sucedió. Otra vez esa especie de corriente al sentir los labios de Ron. El la notó también porque se las apañó para agarrar de la cintura a Hermione, girar su cuerpo y tumbarla a lo largo de sus piernas mientras la daba un apasionado beso. Cuando Hermione consideró que ya estaban dando el suficiente espectáculo se levantó como pudo muy a su pesar. Miró los labios de Ron, sonrió, se dio la vuelta para despedirse de Harry y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

- Menos mal que eras tímido Ron – sonrió Ginny.

- ¿Tímido? – preguntó él sin comprender.

- Hasta mañana chicos - dijo Hermione a Dean y Seamus que la miraban atontados.

Apenas acababan de salir los primeros rayos de sol y en la habitación de las chicas de sexto ya había actividad.

- ¿Nos levantamos ya? – preguntó Lavender.

- ¡Es la cuarta vez que preguntas¡Cállate ya, es muy pronto!! – gruñía Parvati tapándose con las mantas.

- ¡Pero quiero saber que me va a regalar Seamus!

- ¿No te lo va a mandar por lechuza al comedor? – preguntó Hermione.

- Ahh.. pues no había pensado eso... ¡¡pues vaya rollo¡¡Yo lo quiero yaa!!.

- ¡¡Cállate!! Y déjame dormir – protestaba Parvati.

- ¿Pero qué pasa¿Qué no estáis nerviosas chicas?.

- ¡¡No!! - gritaron a la vez. Pero mentían, estaban deseado ver que les habían regalado sus niños y además siempre estaba la posibilidad de recibir carta de algún admirador.

- Pues yo me voy a levantar ya... así me da tiempo suficiente para arreglarme y ponerme a la altura de las circunstancias.

"Un momento" pensó Parvati "no quiero que Lavender se ponga mas guapa que yo " - ¡¡yo también me levanto ya!!.

-¡Que se callen! - Gimoteaba Hermione tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas. Intentó conciliar el sueño pero era imposible, solo oía a sus dos compañeras de habitación enredando alrededor de ella.

- Que pena que tengamos que ponernos el uniforme, me iba a poner una falda...

- Querrás decir un cinturón ancho porque a eso no se le puede llamar falda – se burló Parvati.

- No es tan corta... bueno pues, a ver ¿cómo me peino? Me hago un moño informal, suelto..

- ¿¿Y yo?? No sé si ponerme el color verde o el dorado para los ojos..

- No, el dorado es mas de fiesta..

Hermione se destapó con mala leche y las miró. Ellas al notar el movimiento de la chica se giraron para mirarla al tiempo que ponían cara de horror.

- ¿Qué¿Tengo monos en la cara?.

- Noo¡pero tienes unas ojeras horribles!

- ¡¡Será porque alguien no me deja dormir!! – protestó Hermione.

- No te preocupes – dijo Parvati revolviendo su bolso – creo que tengo algo para disimular las ojeras.

- ¡Oh por favor! es muy pronto para estar pintarrojeandose la cara – dijo Hermione con voz de aburrimiento.

- ¡Nunca es pronto para estar guapa Hermione! – sentenció Lavender – venga levántate vaga. Vamos a hacer algo con ese pelo.

- pero chicas es que no tengo ganas.

- ¡Hermione! Venga, además ¡no puedes defraudar a tus admiradores! – dijo Lavender subiéndose a la cama de Hermione y tirando de ella para que saliera. Al final consiguió su objetivo.

- Vale... pero primero me voy a duchar para despejarme un poco.

Desde el otro lado del baño se oía a Lavender discutir por Seamus con Parvati. Hermione sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Se miró al espejo, la verdad es que tenía unas ojeras horribles. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, intentando quitarse los nudos. San Valentín... nunca se habría imaginado que celebraría este día con Ron y no con Malfoy, que vueltas daba la vida. Se desnudó delante del espejo. Te veo mustia Hermione – se dijo así misma. Se metió en la ducha, sintió un escalofrío, el agua salía muy fría, pronto empezó a calentarse. Dejó que le cayera directamente en la cara, quería que se llevara todos sus pensamientos. "Creo que hoy no va a ser buen día" Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha. Se envolvió en una toalla enorme y salió a la habitación.

- Bueno ya podéis pasar.

- Voy – dijo Parvati.

- Ven Hermione, siéntate aquí.- le indicó Lavender. Hermione la obedeció, situándose sentada delante de ella y le empezó a secar el pelo – te puedo hacer un recogido muy sencillo pero muy bonito ¿quieres?

Hermione asintió distraída. Lavender comenzó a recogerle mechones – con el pelo mojado es más fácil.

- Aja.

Lavender paró – ¿qué te pasa? Te noto un poco ida.

-¿No se te escapa ni una verdad? Veras, es que, creí que este día lo pasaría con Draco y fíjate...

- Creía que te lo habías sacado de la cabeza.

- Lo intento, pero es complicado.

- Bueno venga, ya basta, no estás con Malfoy pero estás con Ron, que es mil veces mejor que él¿o no?

Hermione sonrió – sí por supuesto. Voy a hacer que este día lo recuerde por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Así me gusta! – dijo alegre Lavender y siguió peinándola.

Por todo Hogwarts se respiraba... amor. No había otra forma de explicarse la revuelta que había en cada pasillo, en cada escalera. Grupos de chicas mirando nerviosas a grupos de chicos que intentaban ser indiferentes a todo el ambiente que se estaba formando.

De repente algo capto la atención del personal masculino. Allí estaban las cuatro Gryffindor (n/a voy a tirarme el rollo), que según una intensa encuesta llevada a cabo por unos cuantos Ravenclaw, levantaban mas pasiones en el colegio. Parvati andaba como si flotara en el aire. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Lavender caminaba muy digna, como si fuera de otro mundo. Ginny también se lo estaba pasando bomba pero Hermione, digamos que eso no era lo suyo. Se sentía incomoda ante las miradas de los demás. Se paso una mano por el blanco cuello que quedaba desprotegido gracias al moño que le había hecho Lavender. Mas de uno deseo ser esa mano. Los chicos caminaban a unos metros de ellas, alejados, Lavender se había puesto cabezona y les había dicho que las dejaran disfrutar de unos minutos de gloria, que si iban juntos ningún chico se fijaría en ellas. A Seamus no le había sentado muy bien el comentario, bueno ni a él, ni a ninguno, pero no les quedo mas remedio que aceptar porque enseguida todas empezaron a gritar que ellas no eran propiedad de nadie y que si querían bajar solas tenían todo el derecho a hacerlo. Bueno, de todas formas, los chicos se sentían orgullosos de sus novias, le producía cierta clase de morbo saber que solo ellos podían tenerlas. Además, ellos también eran protagonistas de muchos suspiros según avanzaban al gran comedor.

Mientras Parvati lanzaba sonrisas y guiños a diestro y siniestro varios chicos empezaron a silbar a su paso. Zabini estaba muy cerca, viendo a Hermione, comiéndosela con los ojos, ésta pasó por su lado y él aprovechópara susurrarla - ten cuidado, un día te voy a morder.

Hermione dio un respingo y se contuvo para no pegarle una bofetada, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarle con desdén y seguir caminando

- ¡¡Genial!¡ Ha sido genial! – reía nerviosa Parvati.

Todo el grupo llegó a la mesa y se sentaron por parejas. Todos estaban expectantes, mirando hacia el techo. Esperando.

- ¡Ahí están! - gritó una chica de Huffelpuff señalando a cientos de lechuzas que venían cargadas de regalos, ramos de flores y cartas.

Lavender daba pequeños saltitos en su asiento – ¡ya vienen ya vienen!

- Sisi – palmeaba Parvati nerviosa.

Las lechuzas empezaron a sobrevolar a los estudiantes, soltando sus cargas mientras todos gritaban emocionados.

Ginny visualizó algo blanco que venia derecho hacia ella, era Hedwig, dejó caer un pequeño paquete y una carta. Ginny se puso colorada y cogió las dos cosas mientras le temblaban las manos. Apenas podía desenvolver el paquete de lo alterada que estaba, podía oír como Parvati gritaba algo de - son preciosos Dean mi amor! - al tiempo que levantaba en alto unos pendientes realmente bonitos. Por fin pudo quitar el papel de regalo. Era una cajita de terciopelo azul, se imaginó la escena de Harry arrodillado pidiéndola matrimonio y no pudo evitar reírse como una pava, abrió la cajita, un hermoso anillo de plata surgió radiante, era muy sencillo, una alianza pero algo más ancha en su parte central y estaba recorrido por un fino dibujo que se entrelazaba. Se la probo en el dedo índice de su mano derecha, le encajaba perfectamente.

- ¡Gracias Harry me encanta! – dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el chico.

- Todavía tienes la carta.

- Esta mejor la leo en privado – sonrió coqueta guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Seamus¡pero debió costarte un riñón! – Lavender levantaba una pulsera de oro que tenia pequeñas figuras de distintos animales que se movían como si estuvieran vivos.

- Todo es poco para mi niña – dijo dulcemente.

Como respuesta a eso Lavender se tiró a su cuello ahogándole casi – como te quiero. Pero ahora, me tienes que hacer un favor - dijo poniéndose seria.

- ¿Cual?

- Tienes que hacer las paces con Parvati, por favor – Seamus ponía cara de haber chupado miles de limones – es muy importante para mí que os llevéis bien, por fa, hazlo por mí – dijo mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

- Vale, lo haré si tú haces – se acercó a su oído y le susurróalgo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

- Ah.. jajaja.. ¡Qué pervertido! Esta bien, trato hecho.

Pig, la lechuza de Ron gorgoteaba feliz alrededor de Hermione, aunque había crecido seguía igual de loca que antes.

- ¡Pig!¡Para! Que no puedo quitarte el paquete de la pata – Hermione intentaba atrapar a la lechuza que no paraba de moverse – venga Pig, no seas así, dame el paquete.

La lechuza puso cara de malo de películas del oeste, Hermione le miró a los ojos, estaban las dos muy concentradas vigilando al contrario, antes de que la lechuza pudiera reaccionar Hermione se abalanzó sobre ella y le quitó el regalo.

- ¡Te gané! – dijo sacándole la lengua.

Pig parecía bastante ofendida. Como venganza se puso a beber en el vaso de la chica.

Lo primero que apareció fue una bonita postal de un cielo azul con el sol brillando, algunos pájaros pasaban de un lado a otro de la postal, de vez en cuando el cielo se oscurecía y salían las estrellas formando las palabras te quiero.

- ¡que bonita Ron!, yo también – dijo dándole un beso en los labios, le había salido de una forma tan natural que apenas se dio cuenta de la frase. Dejo la postal sobre la mesa y cogió una bolsa de terciopelo verde que tenia algo abultado en su interior. Introdujo los dedos y lo sacó. Era una especia de colgante, una bola redonda de un intenso azul marino, levanto un poco la esfera y puso cara de admiración cuando vio que en su interior había miles de lo que parecían diminutas estrellas formando un galaxia.

- woo¡qué bonito!

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Ron.

- Me encanta, muchas gracias – y le volvió a besar. Sintió que algo la pellizcaba el brazo ligeramente, se apartó de Ron y se giró para mirar. Una lechuza esperaba pacientemente a que le desatara de la pata una carta prendida con una rosa roja. Hermione se sonrojó intensamente. - ¿Y esto? -

Cogió la carta y la lechuza salió volando. Ron la miraba con cara de mala leche. Abrió el sobre, solo había unas pocas palabras

" cuando te veo por los pasillos se me derrite el corazón "

Ravenclaw.

Hermione se puso más roja que antes y posó su mirada en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sonrió involuntariamente en esa dirección. Algo la golpeó la cabeza.

- ¿Otra carta? - La abrió, esta vez no le gusto mucho el mensaje:

"algún día te morderé"

Frunció el ceño, no tenia firma pero ya sabía quien se la había mandado, fulminó a Zabini y le puso cara de asco mientras el chico la sonreía.

- Esto... Hermione.. ¿Qué has estado haciendo en tus ratos libres? – le preguntaba Dean, estaba sentado en frente de ella y tenía una lechuza marrón posada encima de su cabeza, que le tendía la pata con impaciencia a la chica para que cogiera el paquete.

- ¿Mas? – Hermione lo desató, eran unos bombones con un simple "para la mas dulce".

Ron estaba visiblemente mosqueado. Cuatro lechuzas de distintos colores se posaban donde podían para mostrarle la pata a Hermione. La chica no se lo podía creer, le entro un ataque de risa mientras miraba a Ron.

- Ron, cielo, te juro que no sé a que viene todo esto – reía sin parar – no pueden ser todas para mi – miró a las lechuzas que ponían cara de circunstancia –¿o si?.

Las lechuzas volvieron a ofrecerle la pata como respuesta. Hermione se dio prisa en recoger todos los paquetes porque divisó que mas lechuzas se acercaban a ese lugar. Afortunadamente para su vida que, por el modo en que Ron la miraba, corría peligro, las lechuzas se repartieron entre Lavender, Parvati y Ginny que no paraban de gritar ¡¡otra, otra!! Como si hicieran colección.

Para aliviar la tensión Ron recibió el regalo de Hermione en el momento justo en que otra lechuza se paraba delante de la chica. Era una pluma de águila negra, muy bonita, con la plumilla de plata.

- ¡Gracias Herm! –dijo dándola un beso

- De nada, pero no te enfades por...- señalo los bombones y cartas que le habían mandado – por esto ¿ok?.

Lo intentaré.

Todos salieron del comedor muy animados. Las chicas intentaban llevar todo lo que les habían regalado, flores, bombones, cartas, estaban muy emocionadas.

- No hay quien se resista a mis encantos – reía Parvati.

- Pues a Harry no le ha hecho mucha gracia que me enviaran anónimos – dijo Ginny divertida.

- A Ron tampoco, pensé que me iba a matar.

- Están celosos, mira como cuando él recibió algo no dijo nada – contestó Lavender.

A mi Harry ni tocarlo –dijo Ginny arrugando el ceño.

Llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dejar los regalos.

- Después podemos darnos un banquete de bombones – dijo Lavender soltando los suyos en la cama.

- Seguro que engordo – respondió Parvati pensativa mientras cogía su mochila.

Hermione dejó con cuidado sus cosas encima de la cama. Echó un vistazo a la carta de Zabini y arrugó el ceño, "esta la voy a quemar", pensó rápidamente. Agarró la bolsita de terciopelo verde que guardaba el colgante de Ron y la postal y se acercó a su mesilla de noche. Abrió el primer cajón y lo guardó con cuidado de no arrugarlo.

- ¡Vamos Hermione que no llegamos¡y tenemos pociones! – gritaban Parvati y Lavender desde la puerta.

- pociones¡mi redacción¿qué hice con ella? – Hermione empezó a revolver entre sus apuntes – no la encuentro, como esta habitación parece una leonera, id bajando que ya os alcanzo.

- Como quieras, vamos Parvati.

- ¿Dónde estará? – Hermione hacia volar los papeles buscando el trabajo en el mismo momento en que Crookshanks apareció maullando – ¿qué te pasa Crooky?, ahora no, estoy ocupada - El gato no paraba de maullar

- ¿Que quieres? – Crookshanks pegó un salto y se subió a sus brazos. Hermione se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo al cuello – pero¿qué es esto?

El gato tenía un pequeño paquete atado a su collar, la chica lo desató y dejó al gato en el suelo. Le quitó el papel y sujetó lo que venia dentro del paquete. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que miraba a través de la luz de la ventana la pequeña figurita de cristal trasparente que relucía entre sus dedos. Era un dragón muy pequeño, finamente tallado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Hermione miró al gato acusadoramente y luego al dragón.

- ¿Qué significa esto¿De dónde lo has sacado?, bueno es ridículo preguntar de donde, porque es obvio, pero¿tu por qué aceptas cosas de ese cerdo?.

Crookshanks la miró enfadado y bufó.

- ¿Que me miras ? - Hermione se fijó más en el pequeño dragón, la verdad es que era muy bonito. Se acercó a su mesilla y lo metió con cuidado en el fondo para que no se viera.

Crookshanks comenzó a maullar de nuevo, estaba parado al lado de un pergamino doblado.– ¡Mi redacción! Gracias Crooky - dijo achuchando al gato - ¡Me voy que llego tarde!.

* * *

Este capítulo es un rollo, lo se. Podeis tirarme tomates, que me lo merezco " Nefe se pinta una diana" apuntad bien. 

Nos vemos pronto


	10. Chapter 10

Ya estoy aquí otra vez, no he tardado mucho.. seguiré asi hasta que lo termine, empiezo a trabajar en un par de semanas pero como ya está escrito no creo que tenga muchos problemas...

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Draco Malfoy y compañia son de JK Rowling

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

Snape fue pasando por las mesas para ver el resultado del trabajo. Ponía pegas a todas las pociones, que si muy aguada, muy espesa, demasiado azul. Fue apuntando las notas en su cuaderno de calificaciones… 6, 4, Neville muy mal 3…

- Vaya, vaya¿que tenemos aquí? Parece una poción perfecta -dijo cogiendo un poco de la poción de Hermione y Zabini con una cuchara - por fin Zabini ha aprendido a hacer una poción en condiciones, parece que la compañía le ha sentado bien. Estupendo, se sentaran juntos lo que queda de curso.

A Zabini se le iluminó el rostro¡eso era perfecto! Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa... - nooo¿por qué a mí? - gimoteaba.

- Vamos preciosa, si estas encantada con la idea.

- Mira, tú... especie de borrego... no me llames preciosa y ten por seguro que antes de trabajar contigo prefiero besar a Snape.

- Si claro, seguro - se burló el Slytherin.

El timbre sonó y Hermione recogió todas sus cosas rápidamente y salió zumbando del aula. Parvati y Lavender corrieron detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla.

- Herm, no corras tanto... - protestaba Lavender.

La chica paró en seco y se giró bruscamente - ¿qué pasa?

- ¡Que suerte! Todo el año con Zabini - exclamo Parvati - con lo bueno que está.

- Esto ya es demasiado para mí - dijo Hermione frotándose la sien - mira, es el tío más imbécil que he conocido nunca. Es insoportable.

Lavender y Parvati se miraron, parecía que se habían perdido algún capítulo de esa historia porque no entendían nada, y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a explicársela.

El día había sido largo... muy largo, y lo que quedaba. Draco Malfoy se dirigía hacia la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo para la bruja de McGonaghall, como le fastidiaba esa mujer, en algunos aspectos se parecía a Hermione, siempre tan estricta. Hermione, se detuvo a pensar mientras su cabeza se inundaba traicioneramente de imágenes de Hermione con Ron por los pasillos, Hermione con Zabini en pociones, Hermione, Hermione, siempre ella. No se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con demasiado ímpetu y golpeó a alguien.

- Ay - protestó una chica llevándose la mano a la nariz.

Draco se quedó sorprendido sin reaccionar.

- ¡Me has hecho daño por lo menos discúlpate! - Ginny se sujetaba la nariz.

Draco estuvo a punto de decirle algo punzante a la pelirroja pero se calló - perdona no te vi.

Ginny se quedó de una pieza, Malfoy pidiéndola perdón, definitivamente ese chico estaba mal de la azotea. Se dispuso a marcharse cuando Malfoy la retuvo.

- Espera... ¿sabes dónde esta Granger?

Ginny arqueó una ceja - ¿para que la quieres ver¿no la has hecho ya suficiente daño?

- Weasley ¿lo sabes o no? - preguntó impaciente.

Ginny señaló con la cabeza - esta allí, haciendo los deberes. Pero te lo advierto, como no la dejes en paz te haré la vida imposible. - Le dirigió una mirada de odio y se marchó sujetándose todavía la nariz.

Allí estaba ella, entre sus libros, todavía se acordaba del último encuentro en la biblioteca, ella le regañó por pegarse con Ron. Suspiró, miró a los lados, ni rastro de Potter, ni Pansy, ni del imbécil de Weasley. Realmente no había mucha gente y Hermione siempre buscaba la mesa más solitaria y apartada de la biblioteca. Se acercó por detrás de ella, silencioso.

Hermione fruncía el ceño, Lavender la regañaba siempre por esa "fea costumbre" como la llamaba ella, decía que así le saldrían arrugas antes de tiempo. Se llevó una mano a la frente buscandolas mientras seguía leyendo el libro de encantamientos. Algo la distrajo, un olor conocido y agradable, no era posible ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

''Venga'' pensaba ''que todavía el día se puede torcer más''.

- Siempre entre libros ¿eh? - la voz fría y arrastrada rebotó en sus oídos

Hermione dió un pequeño bote en su silla, tenía la cara de Malfoy pegada a la suya. - Siempre incordiando ¿eh? - respondió, intentando olvidarse del suave tacto de su piel.

Draco se irguió, retiró una silla, la dió la vuelta y se sentó como si estuviera montando a caballo, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo. - ¿Tu gato te llevó el regalo?

''Mi gato es un traidor'' - si lo hizo - le contestó.

Draco la miró, estaba esperando algo - ¿y bien?

- ¿Y bien¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Malfoy estaba decepcionado, desde cuando Hermione se había vuelto tan fría, le recordaba a él. - pues, que te gusto o que era una mierda de regalo, no sé, algo.

- Mira, no sé la verdad a que vino. Tu y yo no tenemos nada para que me andes regalando estúpidas figuras de cristal. ¡Un dragón! Que original eres¿te viene de familia?

Las palabras de la chica tuvieron el mismo efecto que una bofetada. Con un rápido movimiento la agarró del hombro y la obligó a que le mirara a la cara. Hermione empezó a temblar ligeramente, la había pillado desprevenida y la cara de Malfoy era un a mezcla entre rabia y odio.

- Sueltamente - su voz sonó insegura - me haces daño.

Malfoy la retuvo un poco más. Abrió sus finos labios - siento que pienses así, no tienes ni idea.

Hermione iba a protestar pero el chico fue más rápido, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Sin volverse la dijo - otra cosa Granger, si no lo quieres dáselo a tu gato para que me lo devuelva, él siempre me encuentra - y se marchó. Salió al pasillo y respiró hondo, había sido una mala idea verla. Se acordó del trabajo de transformaciones, a la mierda, ya lo haría luego.

Después del pequeño encontronazo con Malfoy, Hermione se sentía incapaz de concentrarse y que el aroma del chico flotara todavía alrededor no le ayudaba mucho. Quizás había sido demasiado dura con él, ahora sentía remordimientos, pero no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera tan ambígua. ¿Y de qué no tenía ni idea? Todo ese asunto le empezaba a oler a chamusquina. Se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, necesitaba tomar el aire. Cuando salió al pasillo una voz la llamó.

- ¡Hermione! - Ron venía alegre hacia ella - ¿ya has terminado todo?

- Si ¿y tu qué has estado haciendo?

- He tenido reunión con el equipo de quidditch, le vamos a dar una paliza a ese Malfoy y a toda su panda de gusanos verdes.

Hermione sonrió débilmente ''una paliza'' pensaba, esa idea no le agradaba mucho.

- ¿Quieres ir a pasear? - la preguntó.

- Claro, me vendrá bien tomar el aire, hoy ha sido un día largo.

Salían por las puertas de Hogwarts cuando comenzaba a aparecer la luna. Un golpe de viento refrescó el rostro de Hermione, aclarándole las ideas.

- Oye¿qué te decía Zabini en clase de pociones? parecías muy molesta -comentó sentándose en el frío césped.

- Oh, nada, tonterías, ya sabes como son los de Slytherin. Menuda jugarreta me ha hecho Snape.

- Es un capullo - dijo mientras la rodeaba los hombros con su brazo tímidamente.

Hermione se giró a mirarle, era tan distinto a Malfoy, no podía evitarlo siempre lo comparaba con él. Se acercó a sus labios y le dio un suave beso. Era muy agradable estar así.

- Ron - susurró - te quiero Herm.

- Yo también

Ron la agarró con los dos brazos y la besó. Al principio un simple beso, saboreando sus suaves labios. Luego su lengua los rozo ligeramente, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Hermione entreabrió sus labios y reciibió su lengua encontrándose enseguida con la suya. Ron la echó un poco para atrás y la tumbó. Se quedó contemplándola, todo su cuerpo magnífico estirado sobre la hierba. Con una mano trazo el contorno de su chica. Hermione le sonrió nerviosa. Ron se inclinó y se tumbó delicadamente encima apoyándose en sus codos para no echar todo el peso sobre ella. La acarició la cara y la agarró de la barbilla. La besó otra vez, dulce, apasionado, enloquecedor. Hermione se agarró a su espalda y se dejó llevar por esa locura que la arrastraba.

Después de la cena Hermione se encontraba un poco aturdida. Se dirigió muy callada hacia la torre y mientras todos se quedaban en la sala común para hablar un poco, ella argumentó que estaba muy cansada y que se iba a dormir. Se despidió de todos con un movimiento de cabeza y subió a su habitación. Se dirigió hacia su mesilla de noche y abrió el primer cajón. Palpó hasta el final del mismo y encontró lo que quería. Observó con detenimiento el pequeño dragón de cristal, era muy bonito. Lo dejó apoyado en la mesilla y se dirigió hacia Crookshanks que estaba tumbado sobre su pequeña cesta.

- Crooky... crooky despierta necesito que me hagas un favor.

El gato la miró somnoliento y pareció asentir con la cabeza. Hermione volvió hacia la mesilla y cogió el dragón. Se lo devolvería, era lo mejor, así cualquier vínculo entre ellos estaría disuelto. El gato se acercó con cautela y la observó.

- Ven… quiero que devuelvas esto a quien te lo dió.

El gato dió un pequeño bufido. Hermione volvió a mirar el dragón. Se acordó de lo que le había dicho a Malfoy en la biblioteca. Miró otra vez al gato, pero que estaba pensando, no podía hacerle eso. Con un gesto de preocupación volvió a meter el dragón en el cajón y sacó un trozo de pergamino. Cogió una pluma, abrió su tintero y la mojó un poco en él. Escribió solo una palabra "gracias". Hizo un pequeño rollito con el pergamino y se lo mostró a Crookshanks.

- Tienes que dárselo a Draco - le decía mientras lo enganchaba en el collar - pero por favor que no te vea salir Ron ni ninguno de los demás, es importante que no se enteren ¿comprendes?

El gato la miró ofendido, claro que lo comprendía, se restregó un poco contra su pierna y Hermione le abrió la puerta del dormitorio para que saliera. Se le quedó observando hasta que se perdió de vista por las escaleras.

oOoooooooooooooooooooooOo

Malfoy estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón tapizado de cuero, al lado de la chimenea, observaba la inquietante danza de las llamas mientras su mente volaba muy lejos de allí.

Pansy Parkinson le vigilaba desde otro sofá imperturbable, pensativa como él. Era maravilloso tener al chico más deseado de la escuela bajo su control, se sentía poderosa, fuerte y aunque la mayoría de los chismes que contaba sobre ella y Draco eran mentira, en su mente se hacían realidad y disfrutaba de cada comentario, de cada gesto de admiración que despertaba entre las demás chicas de Slytherin. Estaba encantada. Su felicidad fue completa cuando pudo humillar a Hermione Granger. La chica sufría y a ella ese sentimiento la daba más valor para seguir adelante con toda esa farsa. Además ahora tenía un aliado muy especial. Zabini. A él le gustaba Granger y eso volvía loco a Malfoy. Pudo verle la cara cuando Snape anunció que Granger trabajaría con Blaise durante el resto del curso. Zabini haría cualquier cosa para impedir que Draco se acercara a Granger porque la quería para él. Ni el hecho de que tuviera novio le echaba para atrás. Pansy no pudo evitar sonreír, cualquiera era mejor que ese Weasley, además ella le había hecho un gran favor. Ahora tenía a Granger y lo que hiciera para conservarla no era su problema. Recordó la mirada de dolor de Ron cuando los dos espiaban a la pareja junto al lago. La conocía muy bien porque la de ella era la misma. Sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago¿Malfoy sentiría lo mismo al ver a Granger con Weasley? A menudo sentía algo de remordimiento pero no era una sensación que su pudiera permitir.

Se levantó indecisa y se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde Malfoy estaba descansando. - ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? – echó un vistazo alrededor, la sala común estaba vacía.

- Me gusta estar solo.

Pansy frunció el ceño, eso era una indirecta, habló con tono afectado - ay Draco amor, a veces eres tan huraño.

- Pues déjame.

Pansy sonrió,- eso es lo que te gustaría ¿eh? - preguntó suspicaz.

Malfoy no quería mirarla directamente a los ojos, esa chica se le hacia cada vez más insoportable. Claro que le gustaría que le dejara libre pero ya no estaba tan seguro de poder recuperar a Hermione. Suspiró y se decidió a levantar la vista hacia la chica - ¿qué quieres Pansy? - su voz sonaba cansada.

- Nada, me voy a la cama - se inclinó y le besó - buenas noches, no te quedes mucho o mañana no habrá quien te levante.

No obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta por parte del chico. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Cuando ya estaba metida en la cama no puedo evitar pensar que no era feliz, que esa situación le daba algo de satisfacción pero no se podía considerar felicidad. Se dio la vuelta e intentó conciliar el sueño.

Malfoy estaba esperando. Esperaba la respuesta de Hermione. Estaba seguro que el gato vendría como había hecho otras veces y que llevaría de vuelta el regalo que le hizo a su dueña. Llegó a la conclusión de que Hermione le odiaba y que lo único que conseguiría si se volvía a acercar a ella sería que lo odiara más. Le pareció escuchar algo en el silencio de la sala común. Algo rascaba la pared. Se acercó a la entrada y pudo escuchar perfectamente los pequeños maullidos del gato de Hermione. Ese Crook... o como se llamara, menudo nombre tenía la bestia. No podía ser más original, pero parecía inteligente y siempre aparecía cuando se le necesitaba.

Abrió la entrada y vió al gato sentado mirándole fijamente. Se acercó al chico y esperó pacientemente. Malfoy buscó el paquete entre el largo pelo del animal pero en lugar de eso encontró un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Miró hacia todos los lados para asegurarse de que estaba solo. Desdobló la hoja y leyó el contenido, un simple pero directo "gracias". No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro. Hacía mucho que no sonreía de verdad. Fue como si una pequeña luz se encendiera en alguna parte, como símbolo de la esperanza renacida. Tenía ganas de saltar y chillar, Hermione no le podía odiar del todo si le había dado las gracias, aunque a lo mejor lo hacia por cortesía, prefirió la primera opción.

- ¿Tu que crees?¿ Por que me ha mandado esta nota?

El gato le miró, comenzó a rascarse una oreja mientras Malfoy releía una y otra vez la única palabra del papel. El gato maúllo para sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

- No voy a mandarle ninguna carta si es lo que estas esperando.

Crookshanks giró sobre sí mismo para marcharse con su dueña.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Malfoy, le parecía absurdo darle las gracias a un gato pero de todas formas se sentía obligado.

oOoooooooooooooooooooOo

La chica pelirroja arrugaba la nariz intentando memorizar una serie de fechas imposibles de revoluciones de duendes.

- ¡Bah me rindo! - exclamó exasperada tirando el libro sobre un sillón. Cogió la pluma y se la pasó por el pelo haciéndose un gracioso moño. Contempló a Hermione - ¿como puedes concentrarte para estudiar en cualquier parte?

- Si quieres vamos a la biblioteca - contestó sin levantar la vista del libro.

- No, ya es tarde, es casi hora de cenar.

Hermione no la contestó, siguió leyendo mientras apuntaba cosas de vez en cuando en su cuaderno.

- Herm me aburro - gimoteó Ginny.

- ¿Dónde esta Harry¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta con él?

- Está entrenando con todos los demás.

- mm...es verdad - por fin levantó la vista del libro para mirar el reloj mágico que había en la sala común. La manilla marcaba la hora de cenar.

- Bueno ya es hora, bajemos.

- Espera un poquito Herm, cuéntame para que te quería ver Malfoy ayer.

- ¿Ayer?

- Sí, me lo encontré saliendo de la biblioteca, casi me rompe la nariz el muy bestia - dijo tocándosela para asegurar que todavía seguía en su sitio.

- Pues para incordiar¿para qué si no?

- ¿Segura? - Ginny entornó los ojos - ¿por qué siempre me mientes?

Hermione se puso tensa - ¿por qué siempre me pillas? Está bien, quería saber si había recibido su regalo y que me había parecido.

- ¿Qué regalo? - preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

- Una tontería es... - miró la cara de perplejidad de Ginny - mejor te lo enseño vamos

Se levantaron y se fueron al cuarto de Hermione. La chica se dirigió a la mesita de noche y abrió el primer cajón, tanteo el fondo para encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Lo saco fuera y se lo tendió a Ginny.

- ¡Hala! Que bonito, le debió costar una fortuna.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, Ginny se lo devolvió y lo metió de nuevo en el cajón.

- Bueno ¿y qué le dijiste?

- Me puse muy borde y casi que le mande a la mierda. Creo que me pase.

- No hay quien entienda a ese chico.

- Me da igual lo que haga, como si me llena la habitación de flores. Vámonos a cenar - no la había comentado todo, había omitido el pequeño detalle de la nota furtiva, no era nada malo agradecer un regalo pero sabía que detrás había algo más, además era la hermana de Ron y no creía que le sentara muy bien todo esto.

- ¿Y qué tal con mi hermano, ya habéis..?

- ¿Y que tal con Harry? - la cortó.

- Yo he preguntado primero - dijo sacándole la lengua.

- Me da vergüenza hablar de estas cosas contigo, al fin y al cabo eres su hermana.

- Oye que yo no tengo ningún interés en saber lo que hace mi hermano en su intimidad, solo me intereso por ti.

- Bueno ayer estuvimos a punto pero le frené, no estabamos en un lugar muy discreto.

Ginny arqueo la ceja - ¿dónde estabais?

- Al lado del lago.

- Pues no, no es muy discreto.

- Bueno ¿y tú¿Algún progreso?

Ginny negó con la cabeza - es que tampoco hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de estar solos.

- Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar - dijo ella - y ahora vámonos.

En el justo momento en que bajaban a la sala común el equipo completo de Gryffindor atravesaba el retrato. Parecían muy contentos.

- La copa será nuestra - dijo Harry mientras levantaba a Ginny la daba vueltas por el aire.

- Vaya que contentos estáis ¿no? - preguntó Hermione.

- Es que ha sido un buen entrenamiento, me merezco un premio - dijo Ron bajando la voz.

Hermione le dió un rápido beso en los labios y le empujó hacia el dormitorio de los chicos - y un baño también te mereces, venga que llegáis muy tarde a cenar. Os esperamos abajo.

- Ahora te veo amor - dijo Ginny despidiéndose de Harry.

- Oye ¿habeis visto a Lavender y a Parvati? - preguntó Seamus.

- No - respondió Ginny caminando hacia atrás mientras le miraba - ni idea de donde están, imagino que en la biblioteca - se giró a tiempo para no chocar con la pared y desapareció por el retrato.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron a esperar a los demás, todavía faltaban muchos alumnos. Parvati y Lavender llegaron y se sentaron en frente. Enseguida empezaron a hablar animadamente.

- Bueno, que sepáis que Parvati y Seamus han hecho las paces - dijo Lavender muy contenta.

- Bah - Parvati agitó la mano para restarle importancia.

- Pues menos mal, no os aguantaba ni un minuto mas peleando todo el día - gruñó Ginny. De repente le dió un codazo a Hermione que hizo que se doblara

- ¿Qué haces? - protestó.

- Mira, Malfoy.

- Que novedad - Hermione observó al rubio. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan guapo¿qué habrá pensado de la nota? La cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Malfoy camino derecho y se sentó muy tieso, como si estuviera por encima de todos, pero en su interior irradiaba felicidad, no puedo evitar mirar a Hermione y esta se sonrojó levemente. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó Hermione "¿Estaba coqueteando con él?" Pero en lugar de bajar la vista siguió mirándole atontada. Malfoy movió muy despacio los labios, gesticulando algo. Hermione agudizó la vista "de nada" logró descifrar. Eso fue demasiado, giró bruscamente y se puso de cara a Ginny que hablaba de peinados con Parvati.

- ¿Qué te pasa Herm?

- Nada, solo quería mirarte mientras hablas, que si no, no os veo las caras - ''pero que tonterías estoy diciendo'' pensaba.

- Si claro - Lavender levantó la ceja.

''Que venga Ron ya por favor'' empezó a rezar la chica mentalmente y al poco tiempo apareció con Harry por la puerta del comedor. A Malfoy se le nubló la cara.

- Ron - Hermione agitaba nerviosa la mano indicándole a su chico que se sentara a su lado - ¿qué tal? - y le dió un beso.

Ron estaba gratamente sorprendido por el recibimiento - bien ¿y tu estás bien? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Ahora que estás tú de maravilla - mientras él estaba cerca se sentía mas segura.

Procuró no volver a mirar hacia mesa de Slytherin, además había descubierto que Zabini no paraba de hacerle gestos insinuantes.

* * *

Es este capítulo hemos descubierto que Pansy tiene la capacidad neuronal suficiente para darse cuenta de la gravedad de lo que está haciendo... ¿no es emocionante? xD hay vida dentro de su cabeza xD Perdón a las fans de Pansy, a mí me cae de pena..

En el proximo capítulo habra mas Ginny/Harry , un encontronazo Zabini/Hermione y una escena con Draco que personalmente a mí me encanta :)

Dejad reviews tanto si os gusta como si no, parece que no pero animan mucho a seguir publicando.

Besitos

**Neferura**

Neferura


End file.
